Felicidade e Angustia
by Bibelo
Summary: Já haviam se passado 4 anos desde que Estelar estava na Terra.Tudo estava bem até que Robin a pede em casamento, este não ocorre por problemas que envolvem o passado de Kory. Infelizmente isso a obrigou a sair da terra e voltar a Tamaran por 30 dias. O que acontece nesse meio tempo? e quando ela volta, o que a aguarda? Coisas boas ou ruins? Resumo mais detalhado no capitulo 1.
1. resumo

Você sabe o que é felicidade? Seria ganhar algo que sempre quis ter? Ou ter aquele alguém que você queria ao seu lado?  
>E a Angustia? Seria não ganhar aquilo que sempre quis ter? Ou simplesmente perder a pessoa mais importante pra você?<br>Bom, a diferença não importa e sim, que ambas estão ligadas, pois sem felicidade não á angustia e vice e versa. Mas, temos que saber controlá-las pois, ambas podem machucar na mesma intencidade.

Meu nome. na Terra com meus diversos amigos. Um deles,é meu namorado: Robin. A história que passo a vocês é algo que aconteceu á alguns anos atras. Algo que me chocou muito. 

Foi nessa época em que eu morava na Terra que ocorreu um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. O pedido de casamento do Robin para mim. Mas com ele, veio também um dos meus piores dias, ou quase anos. Havia a pouco descoberto que, meu melhor amigo, havia perdido seu trono da Cidadela quando permitiu minha fuga a 4anos. E essa pessoa que o substituíra era ninguém mais que um velho inimigo meu. Colocando fim a minha felicidade. Fazendo-me romper com Robin. 

Não sei até hoje o motivo para tudo isso, mas sei que, por mais que tentem nos separar, não conseguirão. Há algo nos uni impedindo nossa separação. Eu sei. para mim, também é estranho, mas sei que, com tantas coisa que aconteceu, porque justo essa se complica?

Contarei a vocês como tudo pode acabar com uma simples palavra : ''Eu aceito".

Essa historia também esta disponível em nyah fanfiction.

Bjss espero que esse resumo ajude a entender a história...


	2. inicio

Já faz 4anos que estou na Terra. Para mim, essa agora é minha casa, meu lar. Vivo como uma Jovem Titã, junto de meus amigos, Ravena, Mutano, Cyborg e Robin, com quem atualmente namoro. Meu nome é Estelar aqui na Terra, meu nome verdadeiro é Koryander, meu planeta natal é Tamaran, Sou a princesa e futura Imperatriz. Minha família é muito dividida, não tenho noticias dos meus pais desde os meus 7anos. Tenho esperança de que estejam vivos e com tantas saudades quanto eu. Tenho dois irmãos, a mais velha é a Estrela Negra, ou Komander no meu planeta, não somos muito próximas, ou melhor, ela ME ODEIA. Já meu irmão mais novo, Ryand'r, eramos muito próximos, também não o vejo a tempo, esta agora na Omega men , uma outra equipe de super heróis, com codinome DARKIFIRE, espero que esteja bem!

Bom, muitas coisas aconteceram nesse período, e sei que o que mais vocês devem estar querendo saber é do meu namoro com o Robin. Bom, o Robin sempre foi muito bom comigo e, admito que fosse um pouco lerdo diante dos meus sentimentos, mas a uns 2anos mais ou menos, ele mostrou que também sentia algo pro mim, onde ocorreu nosso primeiro beijo em uma missão a Tóquio. Hoje, completamos 2 anos de namoro, o que me deixa muito feliz, pois aqui na Terra pode-se dar presentes para seus namorados, e espero que ele goste do meu.

Meus outros amigos também estão muito próximos e, aconteceram muitos ''rolos'' se assim posso dizer entre os integrantes. Ravena e Mutano estão namorando, isso mesmo namorando, NÃO EU NÃO TO LOUCA. Eu sei que eles são muito diferentes, a Ravena é um pouco seria e não gosta das brincadeiras do Mutano, já ele é muito brincalhão e odeia o jeito serio dela. Bom, é o que dizem: ''Os opostos se atraem! " não é?

O Cyborg esta namorando também, mas com a titã abelha, dos titãs da costa-leste, em minha opinião eles formam um belo casal vocês não acham? Ambos são inteligentes, e ficaram muito próximos quando o Cyborg ficou um tempo lá!

Os integrantes dos jovens titãs estão aumentando cada vez mais. Temos no mínimo 200 heróis espalhados pelo mundo inteiro, o que facilita a luta contra o crime do mundo.

Agora que já os atualizei do que esta havendo, vou começar a contar a historia de como tudo pode acabar com somente uma só palavra: ''Aceito!"

- ~o~ -

(História narrada por Koriander)

Amanheceu um belo dia em Jump City, hoje era o dia dos namorados. Estava uma correria nas ruas da cidade, muitas pessoas não haviam comprado presentes, obviamente. E onde sempre tem bagunça, tem problemas.

Acordei na Torre com o alarme disparando – "caramba, nem no feriado temos sossego?" Levantei, me troquei e fui e direção a sala de estar para podermos sair para a cidade resolver o problema. Quando cheguei me deparei com : Uma enorme faixa escrito – Feliz dia dos Namorados , com Robin, Mutano e Cyborg a frene dela com rosas nas mãos e uma mesa linda com comida e algumas do meu planeta! Olhei para os lados e pude ver Ravena e Abelha no mesmo etado de choque que eu. Abelha estava de visita na Torre pela semana dos namorados, ela tinha que ficar com o seu né ;) ?

Robin veio em minha direção, me deu as flores e disse:

-Feliz dia dos Namorados amor! – Eu me esqueci de dizer que ele é carinhoso *-*

-Nossa, nem sei o que dizer Robin! É obrigada – Eu o abraço e recebo um beijo doce dele. Nosso como amo beijá-lo.

-Bom, agora é nossa vez de cumprimentar nossas namoradinhas né! - Mutano também da um beijo em Ravena. Juntamente de Cyborg e Abelha que também se beijão.

- Espero que gostem da comida. Demoramos um pouco pra fazê-las, não sabemos cozinhar muito bem né. – Disse Robin.

-Só se for você, mas cá entre nós foi difícil desta vez... – Nossa, até imagino, se o Cyborg achou difícil, mas espera, acho que ele esta falando...

-Lógico, tente fazer comida tamaraniana pra ver no que é que dá! – Mutanos diz, Eu tinha uma leve impressão de que fosse dizer isso, aliás, sou a única que cozinha comidas típicas tamaranianas.

-Isso não importa o que importa foi à intenção. Não é mesmo Estelar? –A Abelha se pronuncia, mas ela esta certa.

-Aham, eu sei como é difícil fazer minhas comidas, e não precisam comer se não quiserem, sei que não gostam! – Dei-lhes um sorriso, sabia que ODIAVAM DE MORTALMENTE minha comidas, mas fazer o que né, de outro planeta.

-Imagina Estelar, Hoje é um dia especial, e precisamos agradar a todas vocês.- Robin me dá um sorriso radiante, AAAH, ele sabe como me agradar.

-Vou colocar as flores num vaso, já volto. – As meninas me acompanharam, fomos até nossos quartos e guardamo-las num vaso. Saimos juntas e fomos conversando pelo caminho.

-Nossa, não sei porque mais eu tinha quase certeza de que fariam algo para nós.- Abelha disse com olhinhos brilhando, nossa parece até desenho!

-Concordo, vido deles se espera qualquer coisa. –Ravena estava meio seca , mas estava feliz por dentro.

-A qual é ravena, sabemos que está feliz, o Mutano sabe impressionar quando quer! – Eu sabia que ele era dócil, pois no aniversário da Ravena ele fez uma festa convidando os amigos de azarath dela com todos os titãs, no estilo que ela gota, com imagens de Azarath, e foi num salão onde a pediu em namoro.

- Eu sei Estelar, só não gosto muito de surpresas, mas desta não posso falar nada! – A ravena deu um grande sorriso, ela estava se abrindo mais com a agente!

Voltamos à sala, onde estavam nos esperando. Sentei ao lado do Robin, e cada um do seu namorado e namorada. Ficamos conversando, comendo, e rindo muito. Tinha alguns beijos, no meio, uns cascudos por parte de Ravena, pelas gracinhas do Mutano.

- Nossa nunca imaginei que fosse ver essa cena na minha vida – Mutano se pronuncia. " Do que ele esta falando?"

-como assim verdinho? – Desta vez foi o Cyborg que disse. Acho que não é só nos dois que estavamos curiosos.

-é que nunca pensei que veria todos nós, namorando. – nos entreolhamos, pensando bem, nunca me imaginei com o Robin, ou o Mutano com a Ravena. – Já temos 18anos, nos conhecemos as 4anos, e somente a dois anos admitimos o que sentimos. Eu e a Ravena, vocês conseguiam pensar nisso? – Foi no que eu acabei de pensar ! O.O – Estamos crescendo rápido, os titãs estão crescendo rápido, precisamos pensar no que queremos para futuro. Não concordam? – Nossa, que discurso profundo o do Mutano... Gostei.!^^

-Onde foi que você leu isso Mutano? Uma revista? – Ravena estava meio perplexa com o discurso...

-AAAH, magoou Ravena, eu inventei isso ok? - Nossa, que chocante isso!

Robin segurou-me pela cintura por detrás e sussurrou no meu ouvido – Estelar, podemos conversar? – Arrepiei-me toda, ele deve ter percebido porque deu um sorrisinho. Saímos da sala e fomos ao terraço.

-O que foi Robin? – Ele estava meio nervoso, imagino o que possa dizer... – o-o-que foi? –Droga, espero que não seja isso. Ele me pegou pela mão e sentamos na beirada da torre.

-Estelar o que eu tenho pra te dizer é muito importante... –Ele ainda esta nervoso. Ai Meu DEUS, pro favor que não seja o que se levantou, ficou de joelhos, retirou uma caixinha vermelha do bolso ( que bolso? ) e que revelou um anel de brilhantes!

-Quer se casar comigo?


	3. Amarte

Capitulo 2 – Amar-te

_-O que foi Robin? – Ele estava meio nervoso, imagino o que possa dizer... – o-o-que foi? –"Droga, espero que não seja isso". Ele me pegou pela mão e sentamos na beirada da torre._

_-Estelar o que eu tenho pra te dizer é muito importante... –Ele ainda esta nervoso. Ai Meu DEUS, pro favor que não seja o que se levantou, ficou de joelhos, retirou uma caixinha vermelha do bolso ( que bolso? ) e que revelou um anel de brilhantes!_

_-Quer se casar comigo?_

_-~o~-_

Não acredito no que ouvi! O Robin me pediu em casamento? Mas por que?

-Então Estelar? – Ai, o que eu digo... Obviamente é um sim, mas... Como digo isso? Eu, me casar? Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse ser tão rapidamente.

-Robin, eu... – Vamos, desembucha garota, ele já ta ficando triste. – Eu aceito! – Nossa, o sorriso em seu rosto foi perfeito, mostrava a imensa felicidade que sentia... e eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso e por impulso, pulei em seu pescoço.

- Nunca pensei que fosse me pedir em casamento. Não imagina o quão feliz Estou Robin! – Comecei a chorar, mas chorar de felicidade. Ele me abraçou mais fortemente por estar chorando. Retirou-me de perto, limpou minhas lagrimas, e me beijou.

Nossa, o seu beijo, o melhor que já senti. Beijava-me calmamente, suas mãos nas minhas costas e eu tinha minhas mãos em seu pescoço. O nosso beijo foi ficando mais apaixonado, eu me apertava mais a ele. Puxava seus cabelos o que o fazia gemer... Passou uma de suas mãos em meus cabelos, e depois desceu até minha coxa. Fomos ficando sem ar, e tivemos de parar.

- Eu te amo sabia? – Ele disse-me com um largo sorriso. – Ter você ao meu lado todos os dias é a melhor coisa que já pude receber hoje! – Oooooown, que lindo, foi a melhor noticia da minha vida também...

-E para mim, é um sonho se realizando. - Me olhou muito alegre e me envolveu em outro beijo desta vez com mais força, com paixão. Eu sempre o amei beijar. Não havia percebido que estávamos no chão, mas não me importava, o que me importava era ele. Aquele lindo homem a minha frente. O homem dos meus sonhos.

Quando paramos, ele pegou minha mão direita e colocou o anel no meu dedo. Nossa, me emocionei tanto que voltei a chorar. Mas um choro tão feliz que ria. Tinha que dar-lhe o meu também... O peguei pela mão e o levei ao meu quarto.

-Robin, eu também tenho um presente pra você, senta ai na cama enquanto eu pego ok? – Ele se sentou, enquanto eu pegava no meu armário uma caixa tamaraniana, verde, me sentei ao lado de Robin – Robin, dentro desta caixa tem a coisa mais valiosa para mim, e que gostaria que você, ficasse com ela.

-Mas... – Ele me olhou estranhamente

-Era uma das armas do meu pai. Muito poderosa a única coisa que me sobrou dele. Quero que você fiquei com ela, porque tudo que for importante para mim seja seu... Ainda mais agora. – Ele sorriu radiante. Aceitou o presente, abriu e segurou-a, era roxa, com detalhes de prata, solta lasers e recarrega com luz solar. Havia recebido de Galfore quando tinha ido à tamaran me ''casar''.

-Adorei Estelar. Obrigado. – Nos abraçamos.

-Bom, vamos voltar para a sala, quero ver se o Mutano ainda tá vivo! – Ambos rimos, a Ravena poderia tê-lo destroçado.

Passamos pela porta de entrada e vimos à sala vazia. Devem ter saído para comemorar o dia dos Namorados. Fui até a cozinha pegar com copo d'água e tinha um papel em cima do balcão, Robin a pega e lê em voz alta.

-" Fomos ao cinema, começa as 13 da tarde, vocês tem 1 hora !"

-Bom, vamos? – perguntei

-Eu estou pensando em um lugar melhor para irmos! Pode ser? – Onde será que ele quer me levar? Mas obviamente eu vou aceitar né?

-Claro! Onde seria? – Bom, ele me olhou com cara sapeca, mas confio no MEU Robin!

-é surpresa! Vamos colocar uma roupa mais esporte, e nos encontramos na garagem. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, e logo em seguida, saiu. Fiquei parada por uns instantes, não tenho roupa terrestre! Como vou me vestir normalmente como um humano? Ai, eu dou um jeito.

Fui correndo pro meu quarto para procurar algo a usar! "Ta difícil meu, aiiii como vou conseguir uma roupa boa? HAAAAA, já sei"... Fui correndo para meu armário e lá tinha uma roupa tamaraniana que ainda não havia usado... "Posso transformá-la tirando as partes que são características do meu planeta... é isso... Espero que fique boom!"

Peguei uma tesoura e cortei, remendei, até pintei... e estava atrasada para encontrar o Robin na garagem... "Bom acho que esta boa... Vou descer correndo! Ou voandoo!"

Cheguei a garagem apressada e vi o Robin. Estava com uma jaqueta preta, blusa branca, calça escura, também deve ser preta e um tênis. Já eu, com minhas mudanças todas na roupa, uma blusa roxa com detalhes no pescoço tamaraniano, não deu para tirar, uma jaqueta preta, e uma calça também escura, mas mais pro cinza! Cabelos meio ondulados, um truque tamaraniano, maquiagem de leve.

-E ai Robin, como eu estou? – dei uma voltinha. Ele não parava de me fitar, espero que não esteja tão feio! Será? – Tá tão ruim assim? – ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu pra mim.

-Claro que não Estelar, está maravilhosa! – Ele pegou na minha mão e levou-me até a moto... Até hoje, tenho medo de andar de moto!

-Sério Robin aonde nós vamos? – Já tava ficando nervosa com tudo isso!

-Tenha paciência Estelar e aproveite o passeio! – Já estava na garupa quando disse isso e acelerou...

- – Só o ouvi Rindo depois disso... Não vale... ele sabe que eu tenho medo! Ficamos andando até chegarmos ao outro lado da cidade... Era mais calmo aqui... tinha um lindo lago e um parque maravilhoso, muitos casais estavam fazendo piqueniques. Ele me retirou da moto e fomos em baixo de uma cerejeira que tinha lá e ficamos olhando o céu.

-é tão bonito não é Robin? – O perguntei sem tirar os olhos do céu.

-Não tanto quanto você. – Ele deu um sorrisinho e meu deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Diz isso porque nunca viu elas de perto! São lindas... Ano passado, quando fui a Tamaran resolver uns problemas, pude ir às luas de centauro pela minha primeira vez... A beleza daquele lugar bate qualquer coisa que eu ou até mesmo você já tenha visto- Me encanto até hoje com aquele lugar... Mas mesmo assim,ainda me trás lembranças ruins, principalmente da Estela negra!

-Bom, posso nunca ter visto as luas Centauro, as já vi uma estrela de perto! – Agora fiquei curiosa, me virei para ele...Acho que percebeu, pois deu uma risadinha! – Você! – Depois disso me puxou para mais perto e me beijou! Estava tão entretida no beijo que nem percebi os fogos de artifícios começarem... Estava sentada em seu colo, confortável, o beijando calmamente, mas cheio de paixão e desejo... Desejo de tê-lo e ele a mim!

Paramos por falta de ar, e nos viramos para apreciar os fogos, um mais belo que o outro, ainda amo vê-los, são magníficos! Incríveis, comecei a ficar com sono, deitei-me em seu colo e comecei lentamente a fechar os olhos, a ultima coisa que ouvi foi " Eu te amo Estelar !". Igualmente, Amo-te meu Robin!


	4. o grande momento

Capitulo 3 – O Grande momento.

Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo... Espero que gosteem.

Já faz exatamente 2meses que Robin me pediu em casamento. Sinto-me tão feliz. Meu grande dia chegou... Não consigo parar de pensar em como será de agora em diante?Como fica a equipe? Espero que continuemos os mesmos. Estou de frente ao espelho relembrando de quando contamos a noticia aos outros, ficaram felizes por nós. Recebi até um abraço de Ravena. AAH...Não sei se o que estamos fazendo é certo. E se... a não sei... for por impulso que ele me pediu? Pode ser a escolha errada... droga... sempre que penso nisso me lembro de umas palavras me ditas quando menor :As vezes se fizermos a escolha certa por motivos errados pode ser uma escolha errada. Não sei como posso... aaaaaaaah, chega de pensamentos pessimistas, tenho de me concentrar no meu casamento, só isso e nada mais.

Ainda me encaro no espelho. Estou com o vestido que minha mãe usou no meu casamento com meu pai. Foi uma as coisas que ficaram de herança para mim. É um vestido branco, com um decote favorecendo meus seios, onde pra mim são bem fartos, colado na cintura um abre embaixo indo até o chão... tem mangas de cetim, uma tiara terrestre com um pequeno véu. Sapato branco, também terrestre... iria me casar com minhas botas, mas Ravena e Abelha preferiram um salto alto fino... E, eu gostei.

Meus cabelos estavam levemente ondulados, com uma maquiagem leve... somente um lápis, e sombra lilás. Um batom rosa - claro com contorno em minha boca. Ouço batidas na porta, que me tira de meus devaneios. Levanto-me de minha cadeira e vou atender.

- Oi Ravena, entra. – Ela estava muito linda, com um vestido azul – marinho, definindo seu corpo esbelto. Estava perfeita.

- Algo de errado Estelar?- ela me encarou... não sei como dizer a ela o que eu sinto... é difícil para mim, se expressar com ela... ou com qualquer um que não seja bem intimo. Sei que deve estar se perguntando... Como assim intima? Ela não é sua amiga? Mas ela só se abre comigo de vez em quando. Então, não conta.

-Não, não nada. – ai... pensa em uma desculpa ela ta olhando. – só to nervosa pelo casamento. Só isso. – Dei um sorrisinho forçado. Sei que ela percebeu.

- Quando estiver melhor, me ocnta a verdade ok? – Sabia que ela tinha percebido. Não tem como esconder nada da ravena na parte emocional. Ela sente o que você sente. Da pra me entender?

-Siim, tudo bem Ravena. – Ela sempre me pega nesses assuntos, as vezes penso se ela sabe ler mente... Se souber, estou ferrada. Muitas coisas não conto para meus amigos, coisas de que não me orgulho nem um pouco. Esse, é um passado que gostaria de apagar. Esses meus 9 anos em que sofri nas mãos dos gordanianos, foram os que menos me orgulho, mas não é algo que comentarei por agora.

Ravena saiu de meus aposentos. Eu tinha 10 minutos antes de ir para o altar. Estou começando a ficar nervosa de novo. Aai, vou dar só uma espiadinha. Abro a porta um pouco e vejo a sala toda lotada... OMG. G_G... Até mus amigos de TAMARAN estão aqui... Ai, meu Deus, o que eu faço? Drogaa. Até meu Kenorfika esta aki. Bom, é só eu relaxar não é mesmo...

- – me viro e vejo a minha janela estraçalhada... O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? Ouço o trinco da porta. Tem alguém aqui comigo.

-Quem é você? – ainda não havia me virado. Estava temerosa. Quem será essa pessoa? Droga, justo agora. Entro em menos de 5 minutos.

- Não se lembra de mim Kory? – Meu coração parou. Essa voz. Eu a conheço de algum lugar. Virei-me. Agora sim. ESTOU MORTA.

- Jayson? – Seu nome na verdade é Jaysonferk... para terrestres o nome é tão esquisito quanto o meu. Para mim, a diferença é o planeta. Querem saber quem ele é né? Bom, foi pra ele quem eu fui vendida a 11anos.

-Quanto tempo Kory. Mudou muito, esta mais bela. – Seu sorriso era malicioso. O que ele quer agora? Aai.

- O que você quer? – perguntei firme. Ele não me mete mais medo.

-Simples. Você.

**~0 ~ ~ 0 ~ ~ 0 ~**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo. Curto mas só pra dar um gostinho de quero mais. Por favor, mandem Review ... pleaaaaaaaase... =D**

**Bjss **


	5. problemas e mais problemas

Capitulo 4 – problemas e mais problemas

_-Quanto tempo Kory. Mudou muito, esta mais bela. – Seu sorriso era meigo. O que ele quer agora? Aai._

_- O que você quer? – perguntei firme._

_-Simples. Você_.

-Como? – ele me quer? O que quer dizer com isso?

-O que eu quero dizer é... que quero conversar com você. – Atá, agora da para entender tudo – Soube que ia se casar. Mas por que não me convidou? – Ele tinha uma aparência triste... OMG... EU ME ESQUECI DE CONVIDÁ-LO... droga.

-é... eu... ham... esqueci? É isso esqueci! Hehe – ótimo, sempre fico sem jeito perto dele.

-Você sempre foi esquecida Kory. Bom, já que estou aqui... posso ver o casamento da MINHA melhor amiga não é mesmo? – Nossa, ele deu um sorriso abobado. Nunca me esqueci dele... mas e toda aquele história de eu ser vendida para ele... bom vamos contar historinha agora né...

_11anos atrás:_

"_Quando fui vendida para a Cidadela, o príncipe de lá era __Jaysonferk, tinha minha idade, mais ou menos 7 anos. Estava na mesma nave que eu. E por conseqüência, seu pai insistiu em eu já começar a trabalhar para ele. Foi quando nos conhecemos. Um garotinho loiro de olhos azuis, nem um pouco com os traços dos assassinos a quem lhe serviam. _

_Deixaram-nos sozinhos, pois éramos crianças na época. Começamos a conversar rir, e assim viramos amigos. Comecei a vê-lo quase todo dia... até meus 12anos, quando começaram as experiências comigo... Depois de minha primeira, estava impossibilitada de vê-lo. O que obviamente ele estranhou._

_Foi aos meus aposentos, e me viu toda machucada... pelo seu olhar pude ver raiva. A primeira coisa que pensei foi " o que ele vai fazer?" ter um amigo idiota da nisso. Foi reclamar para o pai dele que ele não podia fazer isso com um escravo, sendo que já havia feito com muitos outros. "Estava indo bem a conversa até ele se zangar e dizer:-" soltem minha amiga ou vão sofrer conseqüências!Vindo de mim, podem temer!". Um olhar de ódio podia ser visto. Todos o temiam por ser muito poderoso. Mas, seu pai não iria permitir ele ser amigo de uma arma como eu... O mandando de volta para casa. Assim perdi todo o seu contato e, eles continuaram suas experiências por mais comecei a lutar por ai, ele começou a ouvir falar de mim de novo, mas agora como arma da Cidadela. _

_Mandou-me um telegrama anônimo dizendo que amanha passariam por um sistema que não havia segurança galáctica, sendo assim possível minha fuga. "Foi graças a ele que estou agora na Terra, graças a seu telegrama"_

Pensando nisso, tenho que lhe agradecer por ter me ajudado. Me salvado daquela prisão diabólica.

- É...Jayson?- Ele me olhou e deu um grande sorriso. – Obrigada. – mudou seu sorriso para um olhar confuso.

-pelo que? – ele chegou mais perto de mim.

- por... hé... me ajudar a fugir de lá – Agora sim seu sorriso havia desaparecido. O que eu disse de errado?

-é, não foi nada! – Ele desviou o olhar, mas pude ver tristeza nele.

-Me diz, o que foi? Por que ta triste? – agora estou preocupada.

Ouço batidas na porta novamente e uma voz vinda lá de fora. –"Estelar, já esta atrasada, aconteceu algo? Ouvi você gritar!" . Não consegui responder de inicio. Ela insisiu-"se não me responder vou arrombar!". Então me levantei e fui em sua direção.

- Pode adiar alguns minutinhos, estou muito nervosa ainda...e o grito foi mais um susto quando a janela bateu... Estou muito nervosa!... por favor? – Ela me olhou um pouco e sorriu... entendi isso como um sim. Voltei a me sentar e perguntei-lhe de novo. E dessa vez ele me respondeu.

-Quando te mandei aquele telegrama... eu... é...- estava temeroso... o que foi que houve meu Deus? Estava nervosa e acho que ele viu pois pegou minha mão e terminou a frase – Perdi o posto de príncipe! – e sorriu! SORRIU? Por minha culpa ele perdeu seu cargo de príncipe? Mas como é possível? Não pode ser retirado por ninguém exceto o rei... OMG, foi o rei! O pai dele... como ele pode fazer isso? Me levantei, já estava sentindo meus olhos molhados.

- Então, por minha culpa você não é mais príncipe? – Estava com uma voz chorona já. Ele me pegou por detrás. Nem o vi chegar, mas ignorei esse fato.

-Hey, a culpa não foi sua, foi minha. Fui descuidado. Preferi ter perdido o cargo do que uma pessoa importante pra mim. Minha amiga. – Ele me virou limpando as lagrimas que teimaram em cair dos meus olhos. Se aproximou de mim e em beijou.

Para o meu povo, beijo pode ser para aprender coisas, muitas vezes o idioma de outra cultura. Já para seu povo, quando beija alguém pode controlar nossas emoções. Então foi um beijo de amigo. Já estava me sentindo melhor. Quando parou de me beijar, pegou-me no colo e me colocou na cadeira e me deu com copo d'água.

- Pronto, acho que vai ficar melhor. – sorriu. Sempre me senti segura com seus sorrisos, me reconforta.

-estou melhor sim! Bom, acho melhor eu ir, antes que o Robin apareça com toda minha demora! – chegou mais perto de mim, e me encarou.

- então, o nome do seu noivo é Robin? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Percebi na hora, é um nome estranho, eu sei, mas é terrestre, como o nosso é para eles. Ele começou a gargalhar.

-Por que esta rindo? - Ele não me ouviu... Maldito.

-haha'... bom sempre achei hilária sua cara de brava. Não assusta nem uma mosca – e me mostrou a língua. Maduro não?

- ótimo, me zoe, mas tenho que ir me casar agora...- me levantei e o fitei sentado na cadeira – não vem? – Ele se levantou e disse:

- vou sair pela janela para não pensarem nada. – deu uma piscadela e foi andando até sentirmos um tremor.

- Jayson, o que ta acontecendo? – não obtive resposta. – Jayson?

Desta vez, ele se virou, mas seus olhos estavam totalmente azuis, estava usando sua energia. Veio voando em minha direção, me pegando no colo e fomos para o alto.

-Jayson, me diz o que foi? – desta vez quero respostas. Virei seu rosto e o forcei a olhar para mim.

-Você não vai poder se casar hoje Kory! – OQUEEE? COMO ASSIM NÃO VOU ME CASAR HOJE? O QUE ELE QUER DIZER COM ISSO? AAAAAAAAH, MERDA! Quando parou o tremor, ouvi tiros vindo do salão... AI MEU DEUS, Rooobin!

- Jayson, tenho que ir ajudar o Robin. – ainda, estava em seu colo. Me segurou mais firme.- me larga – comecei a espernear, quero descer caramba, não entende não?

- São soldados da Cidadela. Não vão te deixar casar! Não enquanto estiver devendo a eles. – NÃO DEVO NADA A ELES. ME DEVEM... A NINGUÉM ME ESCUTA? Claro que não... NÃO TO FALANDO PORRA NEHUMAA!

-me explica! Mas primeiro, me coloque no chão. – fez o que mandei.

- não a tempo para explicar, vamos esvaziar o local das pessoas que possam se ferir, e vamos para sua casa. Comigo lá não entram... E não, não sabem que estou aqui Kory! – ele Le mentes agora é?

-Ok então. Vamos. – sai correndo para a porta, e quando a abri, quase cai para trás. Tudo estava destruído. Não tinha sobrado nada para contar história. Muitos dos soldados estavam lá. Paralisei no lugar. Só sinto alguém me puxar me segurando pela cintura e apontar uma arma para Jayson.

-ROOOOBIN!- aaaah, graças a Deus ele esta bem.

-Você, esta bem? Ele não te machucou? – Ele tava falando do Jayson? Nunca me machucaria – bom não importa. Se veio junto, vai levar chumbo. – Olha rimo... ^^ EGUÉ? Atirar nele não, não, não e não. Me soltei de seus braços e entrei na frente da arma. – Estelar, o que você ta fazendo?

- simples, impedindo que você mate ele. – peguei no Jayson e o levei, junto de Robin, para um lugar mais isolado do Salão.

- Como assim? Estelar você conhece ele? – e agora o que eu respondo. Deve estar duvidando de mim. ÉEh...

-é um dos convidados, só que esse é o mais importante. – agora sim, ele não me olhava. – Robin conversamos depois ok? Jayson, como eu paro esses ataques? – ta, ele me olhou com uma expressão nada agradável.

-sei lá. – e deu de ombros.

-COMO ASSIM SEI LÁA? É SEU EXERCITO, MANDEM PARAR... – surtei geral agora... mas peraê, ainda é dele?

- o exercito é dele? Então a culpa é toda sua... E por que esta aqui a final de contas? – agora foi a vez do Robin, mas tava calmo para mim, ainda.

-não venha me dar sermão terráqueo, não está a altura de me dizer absolutamente nada. – isso vai dar briga. Ta na hora de interferir.

-PARÔ TUDO! – olha tão me olhando, sou phoda. – primeiro, Jayson , não o maltrate ele tem todo o direito de desconfiar de você. Segundo, Robin, não confia em mim? – dei mô olhar mortal para ele.

-em você sim. É nele que não confio. – okay, sabia que ia ouvir isso... tava meio obvio né?

-bom crianças, deixem as discussões de casais para depois, primeiro tirem todos daqui e vamos para a sua torre. Lá é bem protegida, tenho certeza. – não que ele não tenha bisbilhotado magina. Nem me passou pela cabeça. ¬¬

- ok! Então vamos.

Saímos para o meio do salão. Fui voando para distraí-los, e consegui a atenção de quase todos. Sai do salão com eles atrás de mim. Comecei a lançar starbolts neles, acertando um por um. Lancei também pelos olhos, conseguindo mais alvos de uma vez. Haviam, muitos ainda. A nave deles estava estacionada um pouco acima do salão, de onde vinham os guerreiros.

Voei mais para cima, para poder despistá-los, e um deles atirou em mim, não com sucesso, mas foi o suficiente para eu perder altitude, chamado a atenção de Robin e Jayson.

Lancei novamente alguns starbolts, mas nada funcionava. "O que estou fazendo de errado? Droga, vou ter de pensar em algo... Já sei", voei o mais rápido que pude, o que era difícil, o vestido pesa mais que a armadura, impossível eu sei, mas fazer o que né?

Fui em direção a um prédio da cidade, bem rapidamente. Estava a centímetros de colisão quando subo por ele, somente escuto explosão atrás de mim. ''Beleza, ninguém me perseguindo. Vou voltar para o salão''. Dei meia volta, e fui em direção ao salão, que já estava totalmente destruído. Irrecuperável. Chegando lá, não havia ninguém. ''Devem estar na torre''.

-Bom, vou para lá. – quando subia fui parada por uma mão me puxando. Já estava pronta para dar um dos meus mais fortes socos, quando percebo quem havia me puxado.

- hey, sou eu Kory! – JAYSON?

-Jayson, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar com os outros? – Ele me olhou com deboche.

- se eu ficasse perto do seu noivo, ia virar torrada. Pelo tanto que ele me fuzilava, parecia que ia me fritar com visão de raio laizer. – não duvido.

- hehe, vamos então para a torre.- Soltei-me dele e peguei em sua mão.

-ok!

_Na torre. _

Chegando lá, todos me encaram. Principalmente Robin. Mas não me olhou e sim, para minha mão. Só me caiu a ficha agora que eu ainda estava de mãos dadas com Jay ( apelido carinhoso ), soltei rapidamente, e com certeza tava um pimentão.

- poderia me dar uma explicação estelar? – droga. Ele suspeita de mim. Bom, é só não deixar o Jay falar e... – interrompida.

- Estelar? Ué, seu nome não é Kory? – ótimo, ele fodeu minha fida legal. Agora sim, vão me achar uma mentirosa, tenho certeza.

- Estelaaar? – ele estava esperando uma resposta minha.

-ai ai... sem estresse Robin. Ele é MEU MELHOR AMIGOOOO! Calma lá carambaa. E bom, agora que me esclareci - peguei o jay pela gola e o encurralei na parede – você desembucha. O que seu ex-exercito queria no meu casamento? E como assim de eu não poder me casar?

- se você me soltar Kory,quem sabe não te conto! – seu sorriso de deboche... que raiva mas ele vai ver só... Soltei-o

-diga!

- ok!


	6. esclarecimentos

**Bom gente ta ai mais um capitulo... desculpe demorar muito para postar... mas a inspiração não tava muito boa, por isso esta curitinho tambéem.**

Capitulo 5 – esclarecimentos.

_- se você me soltar Kory,quem sabe não te conto! – seu sorriso de deboche... que raiva mas ele vai ver só... Soltei-o_

_-diga! _

_- ok! _

- por onde eu começo? – me encarou por um instante e voltou a falar – por que não se senta? – me encarou.

-por que eu?

-pra eu ter mais tempo pra fugir qualquer coisa! – ele ria, dando 2passos para trás.

-OK – vi todos os meus convidados me encarando, principalmente os tamaranianos. Não iam com a cara do Jayson. – Hm, por que não vamos pra sala de reuniões?

- não temos sala de reuniões. – Diz o mutano – AAAAAAAAAI! –ravena lhe bate.

-Agora temos –diz o arrastando para fora.

Saímos e fomos pro meu quarto deixando os convidados na sala.

-Bom, quando fui fazer uma de minhas visitas ao meu planeta, meu pai estava testando uma nova arma. Desta vez construída. Não sabia ao certo o que iriam fazer com ela, mas com certeza nada de bom. Comecei a bisbilhotar pelas salas, e cheguei a atual do meu pai! Ele já havia me substituído, então havia muitos pergaminhos de novas idéias que sempre deixam ou ao rei, ou ao príncipe. – ele respirou um pouco e continuou.

-comecei a lê-los e percebi que todos eles falavam de somente uma coisa. Você – Agora siim, arregalei os olhos.

-Co-como assim de mim? – Percebi todos me encarando, principalmente Robin, que estava distante de mim.

-Eles perderam uma das armas mais poderosas, na qual era você. Querem te recuperar de todos os jeitos. Então começaram a fazer planos de seqüestro, até mesmo destruir o planeta, já que sabem que você é imune a explosões de alto nível . - me encarou por um instante, só que desta vez não prosseguiu.

-O que foi? – chegou mais perto de mim, e me puxou para outro canto do meu quarto. – Iriam matar seu noivo se você se casasse- disse num sussurro.

-O que? – também sussurrei, minha voz não queria sair – Por que? –so conseguir dizer isso. Lagrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto, tentando evitar os soluços que teimavam sair na minha garganta.

- simples. Eles sabem que você é importante para eles. Não vão desistir ate ter alguém importante para você, morto ou preso. – agora sim pra mi foi a gota! Por que eles me querem? Nem sou tão forte assim! Agora sim não pude conter os meus soluços.

-Estelar? O que foi que você disse pra ela? – Robin começou a ficar irritado. Deu uns passos para frente, mas coloquei o braço. –Eeestelar?

-Tudo bem Robin. - olhei para jayson. Ainda estava perto, acho que iria me reconfortar, mas não posso deixá-lo fazer isso perto do Robin. – Não jayson, to beem já disse. E lhe dei um sorriso.

-tem certeza? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. Foi ai que transbordei.

Minhas pernas bambearam. Olhei suplicante pra ele e fui de encontro ao chão. Droga de pernas. Antes de chegar ao chão Jayson me pega e me abraça. Trasbordei, chorei e chorei...

-hey Kory, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. – Só ouvi isso e Robin saído do quarto. "vou ter de concertar as coisas o mais rápido possível." E acabei adormecendo.

Dia seguinte.

Acordei na minha cama. Estava com outra roupa." Ravena deve ter me trocado" . levantei-me devagar, coloquei minha roupa normal e fui andando para a sala.

Chegando lá dou de cara com toda a turma, menos Jayson! " onde ele está?"

-Oi pessoal! – ele me olharam abaixando um pouco o olhar.

-Vamos deixar vocês dois a sós. – todos saíram sobrando só eu e Robin.

-Robin? – ele não me olhava, mas podia ver que estava triste e também com raiva.

-Estelar, quero que me explique o que aconteceu ontem? Que é esse tal de Jayson? E sua relação com ele? – Ele estava visivelmente irritado. Suspirei

-Robin, já havia dito, ele é um amigo. Nada mais, a única diferença é que trato meus amigos com intimidade, talvez mais do que os terrestres tratem seus amigos. Ele é praticamente meu irmão. – ele levantou o olhar. Dessa vez mais sereno.

-se for só isso, então tudo bem, acredito em você! Mas pega mais leve nesse papo de intimidade ok? –ele sorriu, e nos beijamos. Ele acreditou facilmente em mim!

-Vamos remarcar o casamento? – Me desvencilhei de seus braços. – o que foi estelar?

-vamos esperar a poeira baixar um pouco. Alem do que os convidados já foram... Seria chato terem de dar meia volta! – vamos lá acredita vai!

-Tudo bem então. Esperamos mais um pouco. –Sorriu pra mim! –Vou ter de sair agora então. O salão ficou uma bagunça! – rimos juntos, que bom que as coisas entre nós esta melhor.

Ele saiu da torre e foi para o salão. Espero que ele não tenha de pagar por tudo se não, vamos ter de vender a torre. :pp

Comecei a andar pelos corredores. Onde diasbos esta o Jayson? Aaaah, cade ele! Fui para o terraço, que sabe..?

Olha só, não é que só advinha, mas ele ta aquie!

-Jayson? – o chamo, percebo que se assustou quando o chamei... Mas depois esboçou um sorriso.

-Hey Kory, como ta? Melhor? –me perguntou... hm sabe o que é eu nem sei O.õ

-acho que sim – me olhou desconfiado. Mano, eu dou tão na cara assim?

-Kory, Kory, Kory... acha mesmo que pode me enganar? – Siim – eu sei o que você esta sentindo, se lembra – esqueci por um instante – não tem ninguém aqui, pode ir falando... – olhou-me como se esperasse uma resposta. Bufei.

-ok, eu, eu ainda quero me casar jay, mas não sei como eu ... – suspiro. Já estou sentindo agua salgada na minha boca. É já to chorando.

-Koy... – ele me pega e me beija.

Me sinto um pouco melhor, bom ter um amigo que controla suas emoções...

-ESTELAAR? –essa voz eu conheço... me soltei de Jayson.

-ROBIN?

**ta ai...**

**mereço reviews?**

**kissus**


	7. discussão

Capitulo 6 – Briga e discussão.

_-ok, eu, eu ainda quero me casar jay, mas não sei como eu ... – suspiro. Já estou sentindo agua salgada na minha boca. É já to chorando._

_-Kory... – ele me pega e me beija._

_Me sinto um pouco melhor, bom ter um amigo que controla suas emoções..._

_-ESTELAAR? –essa voz eu conheço... me soltei de Jayson._

_-ROBIN?_

-Robin, não é o que parece... – Disse tentando concertar.

-ENTÃO O QUE É QUE PARECE EM? você disse pra mim que ele era somente o seu amigo! – Ele estava alterado.

-PARE ROBIN, ele é sim somente meu amigo, você é quem esta distorcendo as coisas – Já estava chorando de novo. Droga, ele não vai acreditar em mim! Cabeça dura.

-Distorcendo? DISTORCENDO? Não estou distorcendo, você que não me contou que tinha um amante. – Arregalei os olhos a-a-amante? Agora tudo girou. Então é isso que ele pensa de mim é? Que sou uma qualquer?

-Você acha que ele é meu amante Robin? – Indaguei, como ele pode pensar isso de mim, com dois anos de namoro?

-Depois do que vi... – suspirou – não tenho duvidas – Foi a gota para mim.

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TE TRAIRIA ROBIN? ACHA QUE EU NÃO TE AMOO? –ele não respondeu ... –GGRRRRR, IDIOTAAAAAAA –ele me encarou surpreso. Ate eu fiquei surpresa. Estava chorando muito. -IDIOTA, IDIOTA IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Nunca chorei tanto. O que ele pensa de mim é isso. Se for, bom que eu abri meus olhos antes de cometer um erro. Suspiro.

-Que sorte – Ele me encara confuso. – Que não me casei com você – doeu mais em mim do que nele, mas não posso me casar com alguém que não tem confiança em mim. Agora ele se assustou e encarou o chão.

-Estelar? – Olhei para a porta do terraço e vi mutano e o resto dos titans. E-eles vi-vi-viram? Jayson, pigarreou pedindo a palavra. Ate agora estava quieto. Estranhei.

-vocês terráqueos são confusos. –Balança a cabeça em forma de negação. - Pegam o assunto ou as cenas pela metade e distorcem ao seu modo. Sei como agem. Andei pela cidade a manha toda, foi o suficiente para ver como agiam. Incertezas, falta de confiança entre os amantes, mentiras e esse famoso ciúmes. Por isso são um mundo tão primitivo, não evoluíram as mentes ainda. – ele cruzou os braços e encarou Robin. –Abra os olhos garoto, e vera muito mais do que o que esta a sua frente. Ou melhor, confie em sua noiva. Porque, posso te afirmar que não sou o seu amante. O que você viu foi o mesmo que Kory faz. Contato labial. –Robin arregalou os olhos e me fitou. Idiota, só agora caiu a ficha?

-Olha só... – eu comecei –quem se tocou na burrada que acabou de fazer – encarei Robin. – Você é idiota. Nunca teria um amante se tenho você. Não percebeu ainda? – Tenho raiva disso, muita.

-Estelar eu ...- o interrompi.

-Não tente concertar agora. É tarde. Já me mostrou o quanto confia em mim. Foi o bastante por hoje. –indaguei. –acha que a cada burrada que fizer é um pedido de desculpas? Não sou idiota. Nunca fui e nunca serei. Guarde isso muito bem Robin –O fuzilei. Cansei de ser tratada como idiota. Nunca mais. Peguei na mão de Jayson que me fitou. – Vem, preciso andar um pouco. –Ele assentiu e fomos. Só ouvi atrás de mim Robin gritando meu nome varias e varias vezes.

Andamos um pouco até ele me puxar para me parar... -Kory... tem certeza do que esta fazendo? – Estranhei, do que ele esta falando? –Se vocês começarem a brigar deste jeito, duvido que conseguiram se casar futuramente... –naõ o deixei terminar.

-não irei me casar com ele –Falei firmemente. Continuei a andar, ou melhor tentei, ele me puxou de novo, mas agora tinha confusão em seus olhos. Suspirei. – Eu o amo, amo muito mesmo, não sou nada sem ele. Por isso, se eu me casar, ele estará em perigo enquanto estão atrás de mim. –dei mais um suspiro, estou suspirando muito. – E, acho que possa ser um erro pelo o que eu vi hoje. Você entende não é? –Ele me olhou e sorriu. Sorriu?

-Entendo mais do que você imagina.

-Como assim?

-Hora de histórias tristonhas – suspirou ( de novo :s) – vem, vamos nos sentar. – Fomos para um banco, sentamos e ele se virou e começou sua historinha –Lembra da Mey? – Perguntou-me.

-Logico que lembro, era nossa melhor amiga... –Opa, caiu a ficha, eles estavam namorando... hehe, dei um sorriso malicioso... acho que ele percebeu porque me bateu. – AI, POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? Obvio mas vai que não foi isso.

-Idiota. –Não gostei do elogio – Mas sim, é o que você estava pensando – YEEES, sabia...

-Bom, então o que é que tem ela? –perguntei. Já qe começou termina.

-Ok, bem, nos estávamos namorando fazia 3 anos, e estávamos noivos. Tínhamos muitos problemas, diferentes dos seus, mas tínhamos. – Ele encarou o céu por um instante depois e olhou novamente. – Ela achava que eu não era confiável. Achava que por ser da alta nobreza não tinha consideração por começaram os problemas, as incriminações, tudo! –suspirou só que desta vez não continuou.

-Eae? Vocês terminaram? – perguntei o mais obvio, ele somente assentiu. Então, é nisso que vai dar entre Robin e eu? Terminar?depois de tanto tempo?

-Não quer dizer que acontecerá com você, mas o mais obvio é que, quando não confiam um no outro, não dura tanto quanto você imagina. Talvez, a culpa seja minha, se não tivesse vindo pra cá eu... – coloquei meu dedo em sua boca. Não posso deixá-lo falar essas idiotices.

-Se você não tive vindo, com certeza, tanto eu quanto Robin teríamos nos machucado. E além do que, ele não vai com sua cara pelo meu passado. Somente isso. Ok! O que ele pensa de você não importa e sim o que EU penso. Entendeu? –Ele somente assentiu, mas não me é suficiente, o abracei fortemente no qual retribuiu.

Será mesmo que isso acontecerá comigo? Não queria ter de terminar com o Robin, mas tenho medo de que algo aconteça com ele. Os gordanianos podem ser maus quando querem. Até mesmo o Jayson, a minha sorte é que ele é de boa. Ficamos um tempo assim, até ele parar e me puxar e começamos a voar. Mas por que?

-Jayson? O que foi? – perguntei a ele. Parou e sussurrou para mim.

-Estamos sendo seguidos a algum tempo. – OQUEEE? E SO AGORA QUE ELE FALA.

-Sabe quem é? – perguntei-lhe, poderia ser alguém poderoso, ou somente um maníaco que não sabe com quem se mete. Começamos a voar, e por incrível que pareça aquela pessoa ainda vinha atrás. Agora podia vê-lo. Não era Humano. Do nada, mudou de caminho e começou a voar em direção a Torre.

TORRE? OS TITANS... Será que ele sabe do Robin. Se souber vai matá-lo. Não sei quem é, mas não posso deixá-lo chegar lá.

-Jayson você... – ué cadê? – Jayson? – olho em volta e o vejo indo rapidamente até a torre. Então ele percebeu, melhor ir rápido.

Comecei a voar o mais rápido que pude e alcancei Jayson.

-jayson, você sabe que é? – Esperei uma resposta dele mas estava muito concentrado no caminho. Droga, acho que ele pode saber, mas não quer me contar. Ele pegou na minha mão e começou a voar muito rápido. Nunca voei nessa velocidade. –JAYSOON!

-Precisamos chegar rápido lá. Ele é um assassino treinado por meu pai pessoalmente. – Arregalei meus olhos, ele virou-se e me encarou –Vai matá-los. – Afora meu coração disparou. MATA-LOS, NÃO PODE!

Jayson soltou minha mão e atravessou a parede da torre quebrando-a. Tentei ir mais rá cheguei...

-ROOOOOBINNN!

**Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Mereço Reviews?**


	8. PV Robin

**Bom gente ta ai mais um... não sei se irei conseguir publicar outro ainda este ano, mas farei o meu possível...**

**^^ Espero que gostem... Ah, fiz uma fic nova sobre Naruto... e essa história tenho tbm no Animespirit e no Nyah fanfiction...**

**beijos ^^**

Nem acredito que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, vamos nos separar. 4 anos juntos, e 2 Anos namorando deram nisso? Desde o meu pedido de casamento a ela isto esta acontecendo...

Acho que não era para ficarmos juntos depois de tudo. Mas não posso negar que, mesmo com tudo aquilo que acontecia eu, estava feliz. De verdade...

Não fui com a cara do Jayson, desde que o vi sair de dentro do quarto com a Estelar. Um cara arrogante, exibido e...e... GRRR... *suspiro*

Acho que era apenas ciúmes dele. Ele a conhece melhor do que eu... Queria ter a sorte dele de tê-la conhecido desde pequena. Poderia ter ajudado-a nos momentos difíceis...

Queria sim poder ter me casado com ela, mas se não era o momento, Não posso mudar. Ela agia estranhamente, e eu somente desconfiava dela, principalmente quando a vi beijando ele. Depois que descobri que ela e Jayson so faziam aquilo para me salvar.

Mas, salvar de que? Ou melhor, acham que não sei me cuidar? Não preciso que cuidem de mim, nem Estelar... Ser salvo por Jayson é uma coisa que não aturarei...

Admito que ele da medo quando quer. Aqueles olhos eram olhos de matador. Um assassino de sangue frio... Não sei o porquê de deixá-la ir sozinha com ele...

Me lembro ate agora de quando foi embora...

_[flashback]_

_Havia se despedido de todos os Titans, só faltava eu. Ela parou em minha frente. Seus olhos continham dor... Não sabia o que dizer... As palavras não saiam, o que deixou a mesma com mais cara de triste._

_Olhou para mim, com os seus olhos sem brilho algum, com um sorriso forçado._

_-Adeus Robin – e foi saindo, não posso deixar assim. Peguei em seu braço e vi que se assustou, aproveitei e a beijei. Um beijo calmo, o que demonstrava o que sentíamos, a tristeza e ao mesmo tempo o amor._

_Parei de beijá-la e a abracei. A mesma estava chorando..._

_-Vê se, se cuida lá – Disse a ela num sussurro – Volte logo! Volte logo pra mim Estelar – a apertei fortemente... Podia sentir meus olhos marejados, mas não a ponto de soltar lagrimas..._

_-ok – foi a única coisa que disse. Mas para mim foi o suficiente._

_Ela soltou dos meus braços, e foi embora naquela nave..._

_[flashback]_

Não sei quanto tempo ela vai ficar fora, mas espero que fique no Maximo 1 mês, ou talvez 2... não ficarei muito mais tempo que isso sem vê-la...

Pode esperar Estelar... Se você não voltar, irei atrás...

**Te amo minha Star!**

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... e um FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO A TODOS VOCÊS ^^**


	9. lembranças e visita?

**Bom gente ta ai mais um... espero que gostem. desculpe demorar muito para postar... ^^ **

**boa leitura.**

Já faz 2 dias que estamos nesta nave e nada de Tamaran, será mesmo que estamos indo para lá? Já estou com saudades de todos os Titans, principalmente o Robin... Aquele beijo foi muito repentino, não estava esperado por isso... Fico feliz em saber que ele estará lá, me esperando junto com todos os titans.

Espero que a viagem não demore tanto assim para terminar. Odeio ter a idéia de que os gordanianos estão atrás de mim, e por conseqüência do Robin. Não quero que o mesmo acabe machucado, ou pior, morto.

Meu Deus essa viagem vai demorar tanto assim, meu bumbum já esta quadrado...

–Jayson? – eu chamei sua atenção... O mesmo me olhou irritado...

–Eu já disse, falta um pouco... Estou indo por outro caminho Kory... Caramba parece criança. Pergunta toda hora. – Não pude evitar um sorriso pela sua cara feia.

–Ta bom, ta bom! – voltei a olhar pela janela. Essas estrelas me fascinam muito... Me lembro de quando comentei sobre elas a Robin. O jeito fofo que ele respondeu. Nunca imaginaria que Robin, o garoto frio, fechado, e sistemático pudesse também ser um homem, carinhoso, romântico, e o melhor namorado do mundo.

Acho que também daria um bom marido, ou até mesmo bom pai... Nossa como meu pensamento foi longe... nem sei se vou voltar. E se eu acabar morrendo, ou a nave explodindo? AAAh, pare com esses pensamentos Kory... Sacudo a cabeça tentando eliminá-los...

–Hey Kory, o que foi? – Me perguntou Jayson... Ué, por que essa pergunta tão derrepente?

–Claro, por que não estaria? – fui direta, não estou muito para conversas agora...

–Não parece, ta avoada há mais ou menos 2 horas... – ele disse com um sorriso na cara...

–Horário terráqueo não conta! – Disse para ele... Para os terráqueos uma viagem até Tamaran dura no mínimo 3 horas, mas em horário tamaraniano ou gordaniano, que são os mesmos, duram em média 10 minutos...Porém NÃO PARECEEE!

–Não me venha com essa Kory, de qualquer jeito é muita coisa... 2 horas são no mínimo 20 minutos, e de qualquer jeito é MUITA coisa mesmo... - mostrei a língua pra ele... Idiota... Ele riu um monte... Não vi a graça...

–Chegamos Kory – ele disse com um sorriso no rosto...

–YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH- dei um berro... Acho que ele se assustou porque a nave balançou um pouco...

Tamaran, minha casa... Não acredito que estou voltando, depois de 3 anos...

Jayson pousou a nave e descemos dela... Fomos recebidos pelo Galfore e os soldados.

–Princesa Kory – Galfore se ajoelha igual a todos os soldados. Aceno com a cabeça e começo a andar...

–É Kory... Da uma ajudinha aqui! – Masoque? Ele estava parado em frente à nave com as mãos para cima e todas as lanças de meus soldados em cima dele.

–O que um gordaniano esta fazendo aqui em nosso solo? – disse Galfore para mim. Sua cara era de ódio. – O ex-principe dos gordanianos é o que menos queremos em Tamaran – Diz irritado apontando uma de suas lanças para ele...

–Éh Galfore, ele está comigo... – disse entrando na frente. – É inofensivo então podem abaixar suas armas. – ele me olharam por um tempo, mas não abaixaram – Isso é uma ordem Galfore.

–Você não manda nele princesa, ele é o imperador de Tamaran – O que? Esses soldados não sabem mesmo com que falam. Dei um sorrisinho de deboche.

–Eu lhe dei esse poder, e posso tirar. – Meu sorriso foi maligno. Sei que não ajo assim há anos, mas às vezes momentos extremos pedem medidas extremas – Não me ouviu? Dêem-me licença – Eles saíram de minha frente junto a Galfore. Peguei na mão de Jayson e passei por eles. – Vamos Galfore... Você vem comigo...

Fomos andando para dentro do castelo com os guardas logo atrás. Jayson ficou na minha mesma linha de visão.

–Essa é a Kory que eu conheço. Decidida, mandona – eu ri com a mandona – sentia falta disso. – Deu o sorriso para mim e continuamos a andar. Estou indo até meu quarto. Lá terei privacidade.

Entramos nele, mandei os soldados ficarem para fora enquanto falava com os dois. Tranquei a porta e me virei para eles.

–desculpa fazer você passar por isso Galfore. Não tenho direito nenhum de te tirar do poder. Só disse aquilo para me deixarem passar com Jayson. – Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso.

–Não tem problema nenhum minha princesa. Mas em me tirar do poder você tem todo o direito. Colocou-me nele sem eu ter parte na realeza, é claro que pode me tirar se não o tiver fazendo bem – falou com um sorriso. Como pode sorrir sabendo disso?Ou melhor, não posso retirá-lo de seu cargo... Isso seria desumano...

–...- Não sei o que dizer... – Bom, não é disso que vim falar com você, vim falar sobre eu ficar aqui por pelo menos 1 mês, se não for incomodo... – Disse esperando uma resposta dele...

–Ficaremos felizes de recebê-la aqui, aliás, essa é sua casa... – Fiquei feliz com isso esboçando um grande sorriso.

–Que bom... – Olhei para Jayson...Quase me esqueci dele – Éh Galfore... o Jayson pode ficar também? – Perguntei... Ele pareceu não gostar muito, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

Saiu de meus aposentos, mandando criados nos levarem roupas limpas, sendo que eu já tinha as minhas... Mas Galfore é teimoso. Deu-me uma das roupas Tamaranianas das quais sentia muita falta.

Um short roxo curto igual minha saia, e nele possuía meu cinto só com um lado caído, o meu top que mais parece um sutiã roxo, e as mesmas luvas e botas... A diferença é mínima na roupa, mas saia se usa em ocasiões em Tamaran, mesmo eu podendo usá-las por ser da realeza. E o top, bom ele é pouco usado na realeza, somente eu e Koma usamos...

Pedi a Galfore um quarto ao lado do meu para Jayson, o mesmo recusou muito, mas no final acabou aceitando...

Tinha mais guardas no corredor do que de costume, mas eu já devia suspeitar disso.

Saio do meu quarto e vou para o jardim, onde encontro muito de meus antigos empregados. Comprimento a todos, é uma alegria ver que eles continuam a trabalhar aqui mesmo depois de tantos anos...

Continuei a caminhar por ele. As plantas exóticas de meu planeta me fascinam, para mim são mais belas que as da Terra. Mas vivas se assim posso dizer... Atravesso entre as plantas carnívoras de no mínimo 3 metros e altura... Elas são nossas de estimação, até passo a mão em uma delas que ronronou.

Chego ao final dele que de lá da para ver a vila. Um lugar no qual não vou desde pequenina. A última vez que eu fui minha mãe e meu pai ainda estavam em Tamaran. Minhas recordações não são muito claras, mas pelo menos consigo uma imagem deles em minha cabeça...

Gosto destas recordações mesmo não sendo boas... Pois me lembro de Ryan... E infelizmente de mamãe e papai.

_[flashback]_

_Estava correndo pelo castelo com uma bonequinha nas mãos, os cabelos curtos jogado ao vento, juntamente de Ryan logo atrás... Corremos praticamente o castelo todo até chegarmos à sala do trono, onde minha mãe e meu pai estavam conversando. Minha mãe possuía os cabelos vermelhos bem longos e enrolados e de olhos azuis, já meu pai tinha o cabelo preto e olhos verdes... Passamos pelos servos e chegamos a eles... Mamãe pegou Ryan no colo o levando para fora da sala._

_Já o papai ficou comigo e me disse –"Vamos passear Kory?" – Eu gritei um grande sim e papai me levou a vila que todos diziam ser perigosa..._

_–Mas papai, esse lugar não podemos entrar... – disse agarrando mais ainda nele... –"Não se preocupe Kory, papai esta aqui e te defenderá"_

_–Promete papai? – Ele me olhou e depositou um beijo em minha testa –"prometo"_

_[flashback]_

Não vou à vila desde este dia... Dias antes de eu ser vendida. Se eu era tão importante, e ele me defenderia de tudo, por que me vendeu? Por que eu fui usada como mercadoria? Por que?

Já podia sentir lagrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto... Não me permito chorar por eles... Me abandonaram... Me abandonaram...

–ME ABANDONARAAAAAAAAMMMMM – dei um grito e cai no chão chorando – Me abandonaram... – Chorando e chorando muito...

Droga eu sou uma fraca, uma fraca que não consegue lidar nem sequer com seus sentimentos... Uma assassina não deveria ter piedade, dó, remorso, e muito menos sentimentos por nada e nem ninguém...

Nunca quis ser uma assassina, mas está no meu sangue... O sangue de assassinos, aqueles que eu chamo de pais eram ASSASSINOS DE SANGUE FRIOO... foi daí que Koma puxou, e pelo visto tenho tal façanha também...

Tantos que eu matei, e tantos que irei matar... aqueles 9 anos que passei com os Gordanianos me abriram os olhos pra tudo que eu não enxergava... Quem eu realmente era. Se eu voltasse talvez tivesse utilidade... Talvez...

–Só talvez... – não havia mais lagrimas em meu rosto... - foi somente uma dor momentânea, somente isso... Não podem me afetar mais... Não tanto assim...

–Ter certeza? – o que? Mas quem? Me virei com tudo – Não é o que parece... – Jayson? – Eles te afetam, e muito Kory... – virei meu rosto para o lado, fazendo com que meu cabelo o impedi-se de ver meus olhos...

–Do que você sabe? Ou melhor, de quem você acha que estou falando? – fitava o chão, não teria coragem de olhá-lo... Não do jeito que estou...

–Kory... – me assustei, sua voz está tão perto... me virei e vejo o mesmo agachado do meu lado. Por que nunca consigo percebê-lo? - Você esta falando dos seus pais... – como ele? Virei meu rosto para o horizonte... Meus olhos estavam marejando – eu sei por que, quando éramos crianças você me falava muito deles, sempre quis saber o porquê de terem-na deixado... – virei meu rosto a ele novamente, algumas lágrimas escorriam... ele as limpou com o dedo e segurou meu rosto delicadamente...

–Quando eu te disse isso? – retirei sua mão de meu rosto...

Ele suspirou, e depois olhou para longe... Acho que procurando a fundo em suas recordações...

–Vou te explicar do meu melhor modo...

_[flashback - P.V. Jayson]_

_Já se faz dois meses que recebi minha primeira escrava... Mas ela é muito quieta... Nunca diz nada... Não tem muita graça brincar com ela... Nem um pouco mesmo... Mas sempre me obrigam, não sei por quê!_

_Estou de frente ao meu quarto onde ela já devia estar lá... Mas estou com medo de entrar... Ela me assusta..._

_Vamos lá Jayson, seja forte... Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e entrei com tudo... me viro para dentro e ela estava me encarando... mas estava, chorando?_

_–O que foi menina? – cheguei mais perto dela e a mesma se afastou – por que você está chorando? – perguntei e a mesma me olhou..._

_–Promete que não vai contar para ninguém? – ela me olhou e eu assenti... Ela suspirou e começou – bom, meus pais me venderam... Mesmo depois de dizerem que me amariam me defenderiam e me protegeriam... Era tudo mentira... Eu não to chorando de tristeza, e sim de raiva... – os olhos dela estavam totalmente verdes... – isso me assustou um pouco, mas lembrei que ela é criança que nem eu..._

_Cheguei perto dela e a abracei..._

_–Prometo que farei de tudo para te deixar feliz... – ela me abraçou bem forte... – Qual seu nome?_

_–Kory..._

_–Eu sou o Jayson... – sorri para ela, e a mesma sorriu para mim... – seremos amigos... – ela sorriu e estendeu uma mão para mim, e a apertei..._

_–amigos..._

_[flashback – P.V. Jayson]_

–Tento cumprir essa minha palavra até hoje, sem tiram nada... Mas você complica também... – eu ri com isso. Acho que sou muito repetitiva com meus sentimentos...

–Acho melhor apagá-los por um tempo... – disse a ele, o mesmo me olhou com um sorriso...

–Isso mesmo... Agora não é momento para tristeza – o olhei sem entender nada – você tem visita... Outra que quis me matar... Mas essa foi de pirraça... – ele sussurrou a ultima parte... Será que é?

Saí correndo o puxando comigo

–AI Kory não me puxa! –ele resmungou, mas nem dei bola... Não acredito será que é ela?Depois de todos esses anos...

Cheguei à sala do trono e lá estava a minha visita... Sim era ela...Millandferk .

Ela andava comigo e Jayson quando eu estava com os Gordanianos... Haviam outros integrantes, mas os mesmos não vejo a anos, ela é minha amiga de infância como Jayson.

Ela tem os cabelos brancos até o meio das costas, uma franja de lado com as pontas do cabelo enroladas, olhos amarelos, usando um top também amarelo com detalhes prata, que fazia um desenho, de fios de prata que desciam por ele, em forma de espada que se ligava ou seu "short", que pra mim é uma calcinha amarela, e um cinto prata caído de lado. Usava também botas pratas... Achei uma combinação linda...

A mesma é Gordaniana... Mas então, como ela entrou?

–Kory! – ela veio correndo ao meu encontro me abraçando – que bom que você está bem minha amiga... – eu a abracei fortemente...

–Eu senti sua falta Milla. – sai de seus braços – como entrou... – ela me esboçou um sorriso...

–Tenho meus meios – disse apontando para o teto que tinha uma cratera nele... Ela não aprende mesmo ¬¬'

–é uma intrusa ou outro de seus amigos Gordanianos? – debochou um dos soldados...

–Quieto verme – disse Milla – Você está aqui para servi-la e não para confrontá-la... Saia... – ele não pareceu gostar muito, mas saiu.

–Você sempre consegue novos inimigos em Kory... Não aprende mesmo... – ela balançava a cabeça em forma de negação. Depois se virou para mim e deu um sorriso... Mas sumiu quando viu o Jayson... Vão começar...

–O que esta fazendo aqui loira de farmácia? – ela disse o fuzilando... O mesmo deu um sorriso de deboche... Já tem argumento... Suspiro. Vai ser um loooooooooonga tarde...

–Nem vem me encher vovó, acabou de chegar e já vai me amolar? – Ela ficou irritada... Pavio curto ¬¬

–QUEM É VOVÓ LOIRA AGUADA? – gritou diminuindo a distancia entre eles...

–Você – ela deu um berro e pulou em cima dele o fazendo cair no chão... Acho que se fosse desenho teria uma gota na minha cabeça ¬¬'

–CHEGAAA! –eles pararam e olharam para mim – caramba, não podem se ver e já começam a se pegar... – eles se olharam e viraram de costas um para o outro... – ai, vocês não aprendem mesmo... - *gota*

Saímos da sala do trono e fomos andando pelo palácio.

–mas me diz Kory – me virei para ela – o que te fez voltar? – voltei meu olhar para o chão. Não é um assunto que eu gostaria de mencionar. É delicado, mas não posso dizer isso a ela.

–Bom, eu voltei, pois sentia saudades daqui. Da minha casa entende. – Levantei meu olhar para frente. – Fazia tempo que não aparecia mais aqui. – Me virei para ela e sorri. A mesma me olhou séria.

–Você não me engana Kory. Mas tudo bem, se não quiser contar não tem problema. – a olhei surpresa... A pessoa mais curiosa do mundo não quer saber? Em que mundo eu estou? – Não vou te amolar por esses dias, depois eu quero saber... – ela apertou os olhos... Dei um sorrisinho e acelerei o passo.

Olhei para Jayson. O mesmo parecia pensativo. Muito quieto pra mim. Mas é melhor deixar de lado isso.

Já esta quase na hora de dormir, é melhor irmos.

–Bom, vamos para os quartos. Jayson, o seu é aqui do lado e Milla... – ela me olhou – como você veio de ultima hora dorme comigo hoje – dei um sorrisinho. Depositei um beijo em Jayson... NA BOCHECHA ... E puxei a Milla.

Nos trocamos, eu coloquei uma camisola branca de seda... Muito linda... Emprestei outra igual a minha para ela, só que azul...

Pensando agora, como ela sabe que eu voltei? Será que os Gordanianos sabem que eu voltei para Tamaran? E se desfizerem o acordo por minha causa?

–Milla – eu fitava o colchão, ela me olhou – Como você soube que eu tinha voltado?

Ela suspirou... chegou mais perto e sentou-se de frente para mim.

–Bom, lembra quando fizemos o grupo? – eu olhei para ela e assenti. Fizemos um grupo de assassinos do Rei: eu, Jayson, Milla, Hidan e Merk... O melhor grupo de assassinos que os Gordaninanos já viram... Eu era uma escrava, mas Jayson fez com que eu participasse do grupo e tivesse o mesmo respeito que todos tinham... – fizemos um pacto de sangue. Assim sabemos a proximidade, à distância... Localizamos doenças impossíveis de se localizar, e sabemos quando um dos nossos morre. – Tinha me esquecido desse pacto... Quem sabe assim não os reúno para me ajudar no meu problema...

–Milla, irei lhe contar uma coisa, e preciso de sua ajuda para solucionar esse problema que irei te revelar... – ela me olhou com os olhinhos brilhando... Típico.

–Fale pode dizer, eu prometo que não falo pra ninguém

–Ok, vamos lá então...

P.V. Kory OFF.

P.V. Jayson ON. (Especial)

Não acredito que a Milla apareceu aqui... Me dará problemas... Droga... Por que ela sempre me ataca? Caramba, ela pensa que eu sou o que?

Ando de um lado para o outro no quarto. Isso ta errado... Essa ligação de sangue, eu podia sentir a ansiedade de Kory em respondê-la, mas por que a Milla estava?

–AAAAAH, que confusão você me causa Milla! – me jogo na cama com meu braço sobre os olhos. –Acho que o meu passado está querendo me pregar uma peça só pode. Ela aparece do nada e, mesmo assim mexe comigo, depois de tantos anos... – Isso está certo? Não sei o que dizer, é algo que não consigo responder por mim mesmo...

Levanto-me da cama e abri minha bolsa que estava em minha nave. De lá tiro uma foto do grupo quando era unido. Kory no meio, eu do seu lado esquerdo, Milla do direito, Hidan do meu lado e Merk do de Milla... Tínhamos 14 anos nessa foto, momentos antes da separação do grupo com o sumiço de Hidan.

Me sento em uma das cadeiras com a foto em mãos... Definitivamente, o passado veio com tudo...

Hidan meu amigo, onde você está?

P. OFF.

P.V. Kory ON.

–O QUEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritou Milla... Começou a andar pelo quarto – não pode ser, como eu não soube disso? Sou da realeza, sou importante... I-M-P-O-R-T-A-N-T-E! GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR – ela ta enfurecida mesmo em!

–Se acalme um pouco Milla. O que eu quero mesmo é que você me ajude, e não que tenha um ataque...! – ela parou um pouco me encarou e voltou a andar...

–Não vou enfartar, o que eu vou fazer é tentar te ajudar... – ela parou e me encarou – o que você planeja? – eu suspirei e me levantei.

–Tá bem Milla, vamos dizer que eu quero dar um tempo para ver o que eles planejam. Se ainda estão atrás de mim, mesmo sabendo que não estou lá. – disse agora pensativa. Será mesmo que eles ainda estão me procurando? Espero que não.

–Bom, então conte comigo pro que der e vier... – me deu sua mão, e a apertei sem pestanejar.

–Obrigada... - soltamos nossas mãos e nos deitamos na cama. Hum pensando agora, me lembrei de que o Jayson estava muito pensativo. O que será? – Milla – ela me olhou – você sabe o porquê de Jayson estar tão pensativo? – ela me olhou meio receosa...

–Po-po-por que a pergunta? – Milla gaguejando? O meu Deus vai chover canivete...

–Milla, você sabe de algo que eu não sei? – ela apertou as mãos, agora é definitivo. Ela esta escondendo algo de mim. E não sairei daqui até ela me dizer – me conte Milla. É melhor me dizer... – cruzei os braços... Ela me olhou, virou-se para mime começou.

–Bom você sabe que eu sinto algo por ele não é mesmo? – acenei um sim. EU SEI? O_o – então, ele demonstrou depois que você saiu que também sentia a mesma coisa. Seu coração acelerava perto de mim, e nós é... –ela deu uma pausa...

– o que Milla?

–nósnosbeijamos – EQUÉ?

–Como? Repeti – disse... Não entendi bulhufas.

–nósnosbeijamos – meu Deus...

–Fala com a boca Milla... – ela respirou fundo...

–Nós nos beijamos – disse colocando o travesseiro nos ouvidos...

–O QUEE?

O Deus, hoje ta fogo em... Ai ai ai...

P.V. Kory OFF.

Narrador ON. (especial)

Num lugar bem longe no espaço, dois homens conversavam em uma sala escura.

–Você acha que está certo o que estamos fazendo? – diz um dos homens aparentemente mais jovem que outro...

–Tenho certeza meu jovem... A princesa Kory e o príncipe Jayson não perdem por esperar... – diz o outro com um sorriso estampado no rosto...

–mas eu não... – diz o jovem

–Você não o que? Obedeça-me e daqui a 4 semanas eu quero que vá a Terra e a domine... – o jovem arregalou os olhos... – saia! Tenho muita coisa para fazer...

–Sim senhor – o jovem saiu o deixando sozinho...

"Vocês não perdem por esperar. Kory, você é minha, e Jayson... Você morrerá".

–MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	10. festa

**Bom gente ta ai mais um... espero que gostem. desculpe demorar muito para postar... ^^ **

**boa leitura.**

Havia descoberto muitas coisas de meus amigos como:

–Ainda possuímos o pacto de sangue;

–Milla ainda gosta de Jayson, que antes eu nem sabia;

–Jayson fica ansioso perto dela;

–Milla AMA pratos Tamaranianos;

–Jayson é tímido! Isso é algo impossível, mas é o que parece;

–E, eu posso encontrar Merk com esse pacto e me ajudar...

Bom, o ultimo não é uma descoberta, mas eu posso usar né? Eu estava no meu quarto me preparando para uma das comemorações tamaranianas. Só estou em Tamaran a 4 dias, mas já temos comemorações nacionais do meu planeta.

A desta vez é dentro do palácio. Só que a comemoração é por eu ter voltado para cá, mesmo não ficando por mais de um mês. Muitos da realeza foram convidados. Ouvi rumores de que eu quero voltar ao trono. Mas não é isso que eu quero. O que eu quero mesmo é ter uma vida normal com Robin, seja aqui ou na Terra.

Coloquei um vestido roxo no estilo de Tamaran. Ele ainda tem as luvas, mas elas cobrem a mão toda. Como luvas terráqueas, só que com uma esmeralda nelas. O vestido bem justo no tronco, mas bem solto embaixo. Um salto, que pela primeira vez coloco um... Coloquei uma tiara real, parecida com a que Galfore usa, só que um pouco menor. Assim, qualificamos quem é quem na festa.

Milla colocou um vestido que ela trouxe. Ela veio de nave. É ela e Jayson tem uma nave... O seu era branco, por que não amarelo? MAS tinha detalhes amarelos... Ela não deixa de ser original mesmo. O seu era bem colado no corpo como o meu, e solto em baixo... Com um decote em V que ressaltava os seus seios que são bem fartos. Um sapato de salto e luvas brancas. Sua tiara mostrava que era da Realeza, era branca com uma perola amarela bem no meio dela. Bem detalhada sua tiara.

Já o Jayson, bom ele eu não sei não o vi hoje. Espero que não desprezem nem Milla e nem Jayson. Fui andando pelo corredor com Milla, para chegar à festa. Ela seria na sala do trono que é bem ampla. Chegamos à fila. É tem uma FILA... Eles querem garantir quem entra na festa. Sem intrusos...

Chegou a nossa vez. Entramos, e como estava lindo o salão. Uma mesa enorme cheia de comida típica tamaraniana. Algumas mesas espalhadas pela sala, e os animais de vigia. Fomos, Milla e eu para os fundos onde ficavam as cadeiras... Não vou ficar andando pela festa tendo de cumprimentar todos. Além do que eles me ignoram...

Ficamos aqui comendo, bebendo e conversando bastante. Até que o movimento da festa está bom...

Já estou aqui a um tempão e nada do Jayson. Cadê ele?

–Milla, você sabe onde esta o Jayson? – perguntei a ela. A mesma estava bebendo. Virou para mim e deu de ombros.

–Sei não. Espero que ele não venha tão cedo!- tomou um gole depois disso. A não imagina que ela não quer vê-lo. Ela é apaixonada por ele. Mas será que ele também é?

–Vou procurá-lo. – me levantei e comecei a andar, mas parei e me virei para ela. Milla estava no mesmo lugar. – não vem? – ela me olhou e vez um não com a cabeça. – Tudo bem então. Se ele aparecer me avisa ok? – ela disse um sim e continuou tomando. O que tinha naquilo?

Fui andando pelo Palácio a procura de meu inquilino. Ele não pode ficar andando sozinho por aqui.

–Jayson! Cadê você?- comecei a chamar por ele. Acho que eu andei pelo palácio todo, e nada do Jayson. Cadê ele? Voltei ao meu quarto, e nada. – JAAAYSOON!- dei um grito com seu nome e nada. Ele literalmente sumiu daqui. Não há um rastro dele em lugar nenhum...

Perae. E o quarto? Nossa, procurei em tudo menos no seu quarto. Que burrice. Sai do meu e fui em direção do dele. Dei três batidas na porta. Ouvi um entre. O achei. Entrei em seu quarto e ele estava sentado na cama, já estava vestido, mas então por que ele estava aqui ainda...

–Não tive coragem de ir. – ele disse sem me encarar. Ele leu minha mente? O_O

–Por quê? – cheguei mais perto. -Tem medo do que? – ele deu um risinho.

–se eu contar você não vai acreditar. – ele disse por fim se levantando. – vem vamos indo. – pegou na minha mão e me arrastou para fora. Como assim não vou acreditar? Parei bruscamente o fazendo se virar para mim.

–Por que acha que não vou acreditar em você Jay? – ele me olhou e depois se voltou para frente.

–Porque é algo extremamente idiota. – voltou a olhar para mim com um sorriso – prometo que te conto mais tarde, agora não é o momento mais adequado. – depois disso começamos a andar, e recebemos muitos olhares. Isso que me irrita.

Entramos na festa...

–Preciso procurar Milla. Quero saber o que tinha naquela bebida – ele me olhou sem entender, mas veio atrás.

A encontrei no mesmo lugar, só que com uma pilha de copos do seu lado... Ai meu Deus, o que tinha naquilo? Fui até ela e chamei a sua atenção...

–Milla? – passei a mão na frente do seu rosto... – Millaaa! – ela me olhou e deu um sorriso...

–Um pilulito de uva... – depois disso começou a gargalhar... Pirulito de uva?

–Ela está bêbada. – disse Jayson olhando para ela. – vamos levá-la para o quarto. -Assenti e fomos indo. Bebada? Mas como se mal ficamos nessa festa? Jayson a pegou no colo. Que fofo, acho que Milla desmaiaria se visse isso...

–Koryand'r – alguém me chama me viro e vejo muitas pessoas. – nos diz como é a Terra. – olhei par Jayson e dei um sinal para continuar, porque aqui ia demorar...

P.V. Kory OFF.

P.V. Jayson ON.

Milla estava bêbada, nem acredito nisso. Ela nunca gostou de beber. A carreguei no colo e a levei para seu quarto. O que mais me intrigou foi Kory vir me procurar. Não queria ir para aquela festa. Todos me olhariam com desprezo. Além do que a Milla... Bom, não sei como agir perto dela. Tentei ficar longe, mas não deu certo. Ela parece um ima, sei lá. Cheguei ao quarto de Kory e a deixei lá. É melhor eu sair antes que ela acorde... Fui saindo do quarto quando alguém me chama. Me virei e vejo a Milla de pé bem perto de mim.

–Eu goto de você – o que?

–Como assim Milla? – do que é que ela está falando. Ela chegou mais perto

–Eu goto de você Jayson – o hálito dela era de bebida.

–Você está bêbada. – só estando bêbada mesmo para dizer isso pra mim.

–Num to bêbada não... – ela estava até mais corada do que o normal. – Me da um bejinhuu? – masoque?

–Um beijo? Ta louca? –caramba, por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo.

–louca de amor- pulou em mim e me deu um beijo. Nossa nunca levei um susto tão grande quanto este. Demorei a dar sinal de vida. Ela pode estar bêbada, mas não quer dizer que não posso aproveitar. Envolvi meus braços em sua cintura e ela entrelaçou os braços em meu pescoço. Não sei o porquê, mas me sinto bem beijando ela. Será que eu gosto mesmo dela? Isso não pode ser possível...

Continuamos a nos beijar, até que a mesma pulou em meu colo entrelaçando suas pernas em minha cintura. Acho que ela esta mesmo ficando louca... só pode... O beijo foi ficando mais intenso... AAAAH, já chega...

Parei o beijo a jogando na cama. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, com uma de minhas mãos na cabeça. Milla me encarava meio assustada. Acho que é por eu tê-la jogado na cama... ou pro meu medo, ela estar consciente.

Me encarava muito assustada. Isso me fez sentir mal, mas não posso mais ficar aqui... Comecei a andar para a porta... Quando estava saindo, ouvi um choro... AAAAI, que droga... é serio isso só acontece comigo por que? Me virei e Milla chorava muito.

–Você não gota de mim? – ela disse por fim chorando muito. Bufei. Andei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado.

–Não é isso. É que... tsc... é complicado de explicar. – não sei o que responder a ela. Se disser que não ela chora. Se disser que sim, vou dar falsas esperanças a ela. Além do que, eu nem sei ao certo se gosto ou não dela. Ela me encarou.

–Num é não. É só dizer sim ou não – ela ta mais sóbria. Melhor eu não dar uma resposta...

–Na verdade para mim, é difícil. Não sou bom com sentimentos. Além do que, não sei o que sinto realmente por você. – To tentando ser o mais sincero possível, porém está meio difícil. Suspiro. – vou simplificar. Quando você estiver sóbria, eu tento te dizer melhor. – dei um sorriso e sai. Se ainda estiver ruim da cabeça, não irá se lembrar disso... to salvo, por enquanto. Justamente quando eu saio a Kory chega...

–Oi... cade a Milla? – pergunta olhando para a porta.

–Ta la dentro e ela é tooooda sua... – sai correndo dai... Melhor ficar na festa. To achando que ela ouviu tudo... Ai Deus, dê-me forças...

Jayson P.V. OFF.

Kory P.V. ON.

O Jayson estava muito estranho. Caramba! Entrei no meu quarto e vejo Milla dormindo. Ué? Ela dormindo deu trabalho? Ah, tanto faz. Peguei meu comunicador dos titans e fui para minha varanda. Encaro o comunicador por uns instantes... AAAH, to sem coragem! E se esqueceram de mim? Sacudo a cabeça. Não, em tão pouco tempo? Encaro-o novamente.

–Aah, vamos lá. – Liguei o comunicador à torre dos titans... – Estelar para os titans, tem alguém me ouvindo? – nada. Será que eles saíram? Vou tentar no comunicador deles – titans, estão me ouvindo é a Estelar... – somente chiados. Nossa, onde eles estão? – Titans, cadê vocês? Por favor, me respondam! – nada. Suspiro... – É, pelo visto não estão querendo falar comigo... *suspiro* fazer o que né! – desligo o comunicador, e volto para o meu quarto.

Milla continua do mesmo jeito. Bom, melhor não atrapalhá-la. Saio e volto para a festa...

Fui andando por ela. Não conhecia quase ninguém... Esse tempo todo que eu estive fora foi o suficiente para eu esquecer todos... Sento onde estava. Como eu queria que o Robin estivesse aqui. Ia ser muito mais fácil, e além do que, seria mais seguro para ele estar aqui, onde meu planeta está protegido por um acordo. Mesmo assim, ia ser boa a companhia dele aqui comigo...

–aiai – que canseira – essas pessoas são muito interessadas pela Terra...

–falando sozinha kory? – virei-me bruscamente... AAAH, tinha que ser...

–não, somente pensando alto- Jayson se senta do meu lado... – e você, por que saiu correndo do quarto? – ele me encarou – ela deu tanto trabalho assim?

–claro que você não entenderia, mas como eu disse. Te conto no FINAL da festa – depois disso ele me ofereceu uma bebida. E eu aceitei claro...

Conversamos, rimos nos divertimos. Só fiquei com dó da Milla que não pode curtir a festa direito... dormiu ela toda...

Acho que consigo descobrir se Jayson gosta de Milla ou não... mas será que sim?

Kory P.V. OFF

Narrador P.V. ON

Na torre dos Titans.

Sala de estar.

Estava mais organizada. Consertaram as paredes, mas os moveis estavam perdidos mesmo... No monitor, havia uma chamada da Estelar. E de frente para ela havia uma pessoa de cabelo preto a fitando.

–Por que você não a atendeu Robin? – perguntou mutano sem entender nada.

–É Robin! Ela tentou falar com você de todo o jeito... Por que, diabos não respondeu? – desta vez foi Cyborg.

–Simplesmente, porque ela me disse que queria nossa proteção não é isso? – todos assentiram – então por que ela ligaria? Poderia não ser ela. – estava muito pensativo. Encarava a mensagem com duvida e remorso. "Estava esperando você ligar, mas será mesmo que é você Estelar?"

–Sendo ela ou não, deveria pelo menos retornar a chamada. Para ver se foi ela! – Ravena se pronuncia. – E outra. Você esta sendo criança, por que não diz logo que não teve coragem de falar com ela? – Ravena diz chegando mais perto de Robin...

–Porque não é isso. – Se virou para as coisas quebradas da sala – Não é falta de coragem, é só um sentimento de inferioridade – Encarava os destroços que Jayson deixou na torre. Robin não queria admitir, mas, se sentia muito inferior a Jayson, e sabia que não conseguiria proteger Estelar, dos inimigos que os aguardam... – Quando ela voltar, talvez esse sentimento passe.

–-

Nave gordaniana

Sala das armas...

O rei treinava com uma de suas invenções mais poderosas. Enquanto isso o príncipe que assumiu o lugar de Jayson conversava com os soldados.

–Temos de invadir a Terra – disse o príncipe.

–mas quando meu senhor? – perguntou um dos soldados.

–Não agora. Soube por uma de minhas fontes que a princesa esta em Tamaran, o que dificulta chamar sua atenção nesse momento. – disse o príncipe pensativo.

–Então, porque não tentamos fazê-la aparecer por lá. – disse outro soldado, o que fez o príncipe se interessar.

–Prossiga – disse o príncipe.

–Bom, e se daqui a uma semana invadirmos a Terra. Mas não a terra toda, e sim um lugar em especial – sua cara era maligna. Esse soldado era o mesmo que levava Estelar a Cidadela no dia em que foi salva pelos Titans. O príncipe deu um sorriso e virou-se de costa para eles.

–É uma ótima ideia. A teve sozinha, ou teve ajuda? – perguntou chegando mais perto dele. O soldado suava frio.

–Cla-claro que eu a tive sozinho senhor...

–Não é o que me parece. Mas deixo essa passar... Gostei da sua ideia. Estão dispensados. – todos bateram continência e saíram dali. – comandante – chamou o comandante de guerra.

–Sim meu senhor! – ajoelhou-se.

–Tenho ordens a lhe passar – começou o príncipe...

–Diga meu senhor, que eu a farei.

–Preciso que daqui a uma semana mais ou menos, invada a Terra – essa conversa pareceu agradar ao rei que se uniu a eles – só que um lugar em especial... – o comandante o encarou – a torre dos titans.

_PREVIA DO PROXIMO CAPITULO..._

- O QUE, VOCÊ BEIJOU ELE?

.

.

.

-QUERO VER SE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ - ELE SORRIA DE ORELHA A ORELHA

-COMO ASSI... - NÃO TIVE TEMPO DE TERMINAR E ELE ME BEIJOU...

.

.

.

-ESTOU ODIANDO ISSO - DISSE OLHANDO A FLORESTA TODA.

-PARE DE FRESCURITE MILLA. - DISSE JAYSON A ENCARANADO

.

.

.

-MEEEEEEEERK - GRITAMOS EM UNÍSSONO.

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	11. busca

**oooi pessoas, desculpa demorar muito para postar pq eu tava sem net e a inspiração nao bateu... então eu vou postar agora toda semana um ok?**

**Boa Leitura ^^**

Depois daquela festa estranhamente divertida, voltados para os quartos. Quando entro vejo Milla sentada na cama fitando o chão.

–Ele não gosta de mim – hã? Ele quem?

–do que você esta falando Milla? – cheguei mais perto dela.

–O Jayson. – ela deu um suspiro e continuou – ontem eu dei um beijo nele e ... – perai, deixa eu processar a informação...

–O QUEEEEE? SE BEIJARAM? – ela tapou minha boca...

–e nos beijamos, mas o que é que tem? – me perguntou...

–Humhummmuuuhhuum – eu disse, ou melhor tentei dizer, ela não soltou minha boca por motivo nenhum... e a guria aqui é forte.

–Como? – apontei para sua mão – aah, desculpa Kory – retirou a mão e deu um sorriso sem graça.

–Não tem nenhum problema, é só INCRIVEL... – eu disse, mas ela abaixou o olhar – o que foi? Vai termina!

–Bom, depois deste beijo, ele me empurrou para a cama bruscamente... eu estava bêbada, não controlava o que fazia, mas conseguia ver e ouvir tudo perfeitamente.

– ela deu um suspiro – ele me disse que não sabia ao certo o que sentia por mim... mas tenho certeza que a resposta é NÃO... um grande não – se jogou na cama...

–Como pode ter certeza? – ela me olhou – também achava que o Robin não gostava de mim no começo, e agora estamos noivos. – a encarei. Peguei em sua mão e a puxei – nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer. O destino nos prega peças, mas o que temos que fazer e seguir o roteiro, e deixar acontecer o que tiver que acontecer – depois disso eu me levantei – eu vou tomar um banho...

Sai da cama e entrei no banheiro... Preciso pensar em muita coisa... só tenho 3 semanas para isso. E não sou boa com planos nem nada... AAAAH Deus ajude...

Kory P.V. OFF

Milla P.V ON

Será que a Kory esta certa? Levantei da cama e fui para a sacada.

–Bem, estando ou não certa, ele disse que quando eu estivesse mais sóbria ele me diria se gostava ou não de mim... – tem um pouco de empolgação na minha voz, mas quem liga, só quero saber se ele "gota" de mim...

Sai da sacada e fui para a porta. Suspiro. Aaaah, como eu vou fazer uma coisa dessas, se nem ao menos tenho como explicar o que aconteceu no quarto. E se ele achar que eu estava lucida e dizer que eu sou uma mentirosa safada e iguinorante. Drogaa... Acho melhor eu esperar a Kory sair do banheiro...

–É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer!

–Isso o que? – pergunta alguém... só sei que deu um berro, o que me fez voar para a cama... – sou eu sua lunática... – ah, a Kory.

–Foi mal hehe... – acho que agora posso começar meu plano ...

Milla P.V. OFF

Kory P.V. ON

Nossa nunca vi ninguém voar assim desde o mutano quando brigava com a Rae.

–Ta, mas eu tive uma ótima ideia para podermos resolver o problema do rei, e sua perseguição doentia a mim – ela me encarou super pensativa.

–O que seria Kory? – saiu da cama e veio até mim...

–Falta um integrante na nossa turma, não é mesmo? – ela me olhou.

–na verdade são dois, mas fale... – ela me olhou como se eu não soubesse.

–Ok, mas eu to falando de quem sabemos que podemos achar... – depois disso eu peguei uma bolsa.

–Você esta falando do... – eu assenti.

–MERK! –falamos em uníssono.

–Ok, é só agente arrumar as coisas, entrar na nave do Jayson e ir atrás dele. – comecei a pegar minhas coisas e colocar dentro da bolsa.

–ta, mas como faremos isso? – agora ele ta sendo burra.

–O pacto. É o único meio de acharmos uns aos outros. – ela me olhou meio sem graça. Acho que é por ter esquecido isso.

–ok, então vamos...

Arrumamos nossas coisas e falamos com Jayson. Ele não gostou muito da ideia de ser em sua nave, já que Milla também tem uma. Mas acabou cedendo. Enchemos a nave de suprimentos, arrumamos nossas coisas nos quartos... São somente dois, um para mim e Milla, e outro para Jayson. Sai da nave e fui falar com Galfore.

–Volto em pouco tempo Galfore. – ele me deu um sorriso.

–Tome cuidado princesa. Para onde vocês vão é repleto de predadores e assassinos... – depois que ele disse isso eu dei um sorriso de deboche.

–E somos o que? – disse Milla antes de mim... Mas acabem rindo do mesmo jeito.

Decolamos. Teríamos de ir para um dos planetas dominados pelos Gordanianos. Esse planeta abriga mais de milhões de gordanianos, mas todos da realeza. Fica bem longe de Tamaram, acho que vai dar um dia mais ou menos de viagem. Havia 5 cadeiras. Uma no centro, duas na frente, e uma de cada lado da nave. Eu fiquei em uma do lado. A Milla, que gosta de sentir que manda em todo mundo, ficou no meio e o Jayson estava dirigindo.

–AAAAH, que canseira, é chato ficar sentada sem fazer nada – disse a Milla olhando para mim – quer brincar de alguma coisa? – eu a encarei...

–Tipo?

–hm... que tal achar pontinhos azuis? – nem vem...

–é a mesma coisa de achar estrelas... Estão por TODA PARTE – eu disse. O que fez Jayson cair na gargalhada e ela, bom, fez bico...

–Ok, ok, só queria fazer alguma coisa. Essa história de viajar não é comigo. – todos nós rimos.

–pode até não ser, mas precisamos achar o Merk...- eu a olhei... ela me olhava com desgosto... ela e Merk NUNCA se deram bem.

– E outra, ele é um excelente guerreiro. Vai nos ajudar muito achá-lo. – desta vez quem disse foi o Jayson.

–Até pode ser, mas eu não gosto dele. Sempre me maltratou... uma coisa que eu não preciso é rever alguém que eu sempre brigo... – eu e Jayson olhamos para ela...

–E você e Jayson são o que? os teletubbies?– ela me olhou pensativa. Resmungou um tem razão.

Só a Milla mesmo para nos dar problemas. Já estávamos lá a mais ou menos umas 4 horas. To começando a concordar com a Milla. Ta chato.

–AAH, to concordando com a Milla agora. Ta uma chatice... – eu levantei e sentei do lado do Jayson – falta muito para chegarmos?

–Você não vai começar com isso ne? – ele me olhou em suplica. – diz que não! – eu ri muito...

–Não, só to querendo saber. Se for demorar eu vou pro quarto. – ele me olhou e fez um sinal com a mão para eu ir pro quarto... é vai demorar... Bufei e sai...- Vou descansar um pouco por favor... Me DEIXEM dormir... Entendeu Milla? – ela me olhou incrédula...

–Eu nem disse nada... – sai de lá e entrei no quarto. É um quarto simples. Tem duas camas e uma mesa, e o banheiro é fora do quarto, só no de Jayson que tem um... tem uma sacada também. Como não temos problemas com oxigênio é legal ter uma sacada na nave. Deitei na cama do lado esquerdo da sacada. A sacada fica entre elas, então não tem problema de "quero ficar perto da sacada".

Deitei lá e acabei caindo no sono.

Kory POV'S OFF

Milla POV'S ON

Já que a Kory saiu vou aproveitar e tentar saber se o Jayson gosta eu não de mim. Sai do meu lugar e fui para o lado dele. O mesmo não me olhava, só encarava o horizonte de estrelinhas brilhantes. Passei a mão na frente da sua cara.

–OOOOOOI, você ta ai? – perguntei e ele. O mesmo se virou para mim e me encarou como se eu fosse louca.

–O que é que você esta fazendo Milla? – disse ele rispidamente.

–nossa calma. Só queria fazer uma perguntinha. – ele arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

–E sobre o que seria? – voltou o seu olhar para as estrelinhas.

–Eu ouvi o que você me disse ontem – ele quase caiu da cadeira. Nossa, eu o assustei? Serio isso?

–O-o-o que você ouviu? – perguntou... gaguejando? Caramba, Jayson gaguejando? Nom creio!

–O final. Que você me diria quando estivesse sóbria se gostava de mim ou não... – ele não me encarava. – vai me dizer ou... falou aquilo para não me magoar? – ele mudou seu olhar. Era de arrependimento...

Não acredito. Era isso? Então eu tinha razão. Ele nunca gostou de mim. Abaixei o olhar. Ele apertou um botão e se virou para mim.

–Você estava ouvindo tudo? – ou o encarei. Não podia dizer que sim. Ele ia pensar que eu estava fingindo. Ele deu uma bufada – então você fez tudo àquilo porque queria? - eu nãp respondi de imediato.

–Não exatamente. Na verdade eu ouvi tudo. Mas não lembro o que fiz ou certo – ele bufou novamente e encarou a frente da nave.

–Não sei se é sim, e nem não! Não sei o que te responder. Na verdade, a resposta que eu te dei quando estava bêbada, é a mesma de agora. – ele levantou e pegou na minha mão.

–O que foi? – eu perguntei...

–Ué, vou conferir o que sinto por você... – el me olhava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– como assi... – não deu tempo de perguntar. Ele me beijou! Nossa nunca senti isso antes. Que sensação boa. É muito bom beijá-lo. Me sentia nas nuvens...

Ele me segurava pela cintura com uma das mãos e a outra na minha nuca. Entrelacei meus braços em seu pescoço aprofundando mais ainda o beijo. O beijo ficava cada vez mais quente. Ele me pediu passagem com a língua e óbvio que eu a concedi. O beijo ficou cada vez mais intenso... Não sabia o que fazer, como reagir... mas não queria também... não queria mais parar o beijo...

–UUUUUI! Que fofos! – disse alguém, o que nos fez nos separar bruscamente. Nos viramos para a porta e vimos a Kory nos encarando... Ele me olhou e disse no meu ouvido... "-está comprovado o que sinto por você Milla". Acho que vou desmaiar...

Milla POVS' OFF

Kory POV'S ON

Nossa não acredito nisso. Eles se beijando... Eu acordei com a falta de barulho deles. E pelo visto, já entendi por que.

–por que não me disseram que estavam de rolo? – eu estava perplexa... eles me esconderam isso? Não acredito... Eles me olharam, e depois desviaram o olhar! – não vão me contar? – quando eles iam abrir a boca o comunicador da nave toca. Milla pulou de alegria... Droga. Salvos pelo gongo. Por enquanto. Jayson foi para o monitor.

–Por favor, identifique-se – disse a voz do outro lado... Estavam falando em Gordaniano. Sorte que eu sei falar.

–Sou Jaysonferk, filho do atual rei. Peço permissão para prosseguir. – disse Jayson formalmente.

–Prossiga senhor. – passamos numa boa e entramos no planeta. Quando chegamos à superfície dele, pode se perceber como era o planeta... Uma da sua parte só tinha casinhas mal construídas, desoladas de tudo. E bem ao longe, as casas de nobres. Não é uma imagem bonita de cara. Espero que seja melhor quando entrarmos de verdade.

–Jayson estacionou na residência de Merk. A casa é gigantesca. Muito linda pelo visto. Com certeza, ele é um dos mais importantes da realeza por aqui. Descemos da nave e um dos empregados de Merk veio nos receber.

–Boa tarde meu senhor. Quem seria e o que gostaria? – perguntou o empregado. E só para registrar, eles estão falando em Gordaniano. Jayson fez uma reverencia e começou a falar.

–Bom, eu sou o Jayson, filho do Rei. Gostaria de falar com o Merk, por favor. – depois disso, o empregado faz uma reverencia e nos fez sinal para entrarmos.

–O senhor Merk não está num momento. Chegará um pouco tarde. – disse entrando na sala. O seguimos. A casa é linda por fora e maravilhosa por dentro. Tudo de coisas caras, o que é bem a cara de Merk.

–Onde ele está? – pergunta Jayson, que nem entrou na casa. O empregado fez que sim com a cabeça.

–Ótimo. Vamos a seu encontro. – diz Jayson saído de nosso campo de visão...

Olhei para Milla, a mesma estava avoada. Foi saído, mas a segurei.

–Não vai escapar tão fácil. Ainda me deve uma explicação. – sussurrei para ela. A mesma quase teve um troço. Sai em direção a Jayson que conversava com o empregado.

–Já sei onde ele está. Mas vocês não vão gostar... – sua cara era maliciosa. Caramba, ele deu de fazer essas caras por quê?

–É eu não gostei mesmo – resmungou Milla. Nós estávamos no meio da floresta do planeta. Ela é estranha, e gosmenta. Como gosmenta? Bom, digamos que a terra foi adubada muuuuitas vezes... – você é muito cruel Jayson... Não acredito que você nos fez entrar nesse lugar nojento e asqueroso. – ela encarava tudo com olhar de reprovação. Jayson a encarou.

–Pare de frescurite Milla. Mas eu avisei que vocês não iriam gostar. – voltou seu olhar para frente...

–E além do que, o que teria aqui Milla? – algo ruge ao longe tremendo tudo. Ela me encara com ódio.

–BOCA SANTAAAAA! – a coisa rugiu de novo... Agora é uma boa hora para eu dar no pé. – COOOOORRE. – saímos todos correndo.

– o que diabos o Merk está fazendo numa FLORESTA HÃ? – eu gritei... Não acredito que ele fica por aqui com esses bichos todos pela floresta toda. Todos nós correndo. Não sei o porquê, se conseguimos derrota-lo com um soco...

Eu estava correndo e olhei para trás nisso eu bato em algo e vou em direção ao chão. Teria caído se não fossem dois braços me segurando. Me viro e vejo...

–MEEEERK – Todos nós gritamos.

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	12. Mais um integrante

**oooi pessoas, ta ai como prometido ^^**

**Boa Leitura ^^**

–MEEEERK – Todos nós gritamos.

–Oi gentinha fina. Como vão? – perguntou o mesmo me encarando. Ele estava igual. Cabelos negros, olhos azuis, e um corpo de dar inveja... EEPAA, parey.

–Estaria melhor se não tivesse um monstro atrás de nós. – gritou Milla olhando para todos os lados feito retardada.

–Calma vovó, ele não vai te morder. – falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Uma veia pulsava na veia dela.

–Como é Merk? – perguntou ela irritada.

–o que você ouviu – é vão começar... Por que eu nunca posso ter amigos que são, sabe AMIGOS?

–Ta bom ta bom – sai dos braços de Merk. – Que bom que te achamos. Eu é... – ele me encarava com cara de bobo. – ta me ouvindo?

–Hã? Ah tá, to sim, mas o que você dizia mesmo? – eu bufei. Mas comecei de novo.

–Preciso que reunamos o grupo de novo. – ele me olhou super feliz.

–É sério isso? – perguntou ele. – cara, faz tanto tempo que eu não via nenhum de vocês. – ele nos olhou – para mim é uma honra. – eu dei um sorriso e o abracei.

–Obrigada. – sai do abraço – agora vamos sair daqui. Esse lugar me da arrepios. – Fomos andando de volta para a floresta... neste meio tempo coloquei muitos papos em dia com o Merk. Soube que ele saiu do exercito logo depois do termino do grupo e se juntou aos forasteiros do planeta, já que ele descobriu que os mesmos tentavam derrubar a monarquia. Quando chegamos na sua casa, a primeira coisa que merk fez foi pular no sofá.

–Sintam-se em casa! – ele disse com um grande sorriso.

–Agradecemos mas temos de ir Merk! Agora! – Diz Jayson serio. Merk o encarou e, logo depois, suspirou.

–Cara, você tem de tempo. – Todos nós nos entreolhamos – ele suspirou novamente e depois se levantou – não sei sobre o que aconteceu aqui – ele da uma pausa e olha para mim – mas ei que farei de tudo para ajudáês só vão precisar me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu!- depois disso, Jayson lhe contou tudo, menos a parte do beijo dele e da Milla Mas eu vou contar quando tiver chance.

–Hum. Agora entendo – ele me encarou – Pode contar com minha ajuda Kory – E me deu um sorriso Colgate, e claro que eu retribui.

–Bom, então o que estamos esperando?- pergunta Milla já na porta – Vamos! – Todos assentimos e nos levantamos.

–Voupegra minhas coisas. Encontro vocês na nave – depois disso merk sumiu corredor adentro.

Fomos a nave arrumar espaço para Merk, achamos, mas ele não vai gostar nem um pouquinho... e o pior EU que vou dizer para ele... TO FERRADA!

Kory POV'S OFF

Merk POV'S ON

Foi uma surpresa eles aparecerem a minha porta. Principalmente Kory. Fazia tempo que eu não a via. Para mim, é bom vê-la, já que ela teve de ser afastada do grupo sem eu me despedir dela. Mas foi justamente quando eu e ela estávamos juntos. Dou um suspiro e continuo andando pelo corredor.

Só não acredito é que ela está noiva. Será que ela havia me esquecido? Não era importante? Parei na frente da minha porta. Não da tempo de pensar nisso! Tenho de me concentrar. Peguei minha mochila e a enchi com minhas coisas, já que ela é um saco-sem-fundo que consegui No planeta Maikarov. Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e sai do quarto... Enquanto ia embora, deixava tarefas a meus servos até eu voltar.

Cheguei a frente da minha nave. Finalmente somos uma equipe de novo. Entrei na nave, ela estava idêntica! Do jeitinhp de que me lembro.

–Merk? – me viro para o corredor da nave.

–Diga bebê! – eu disse a Kory. A mesma corou. Que fofa...

–Vem, vou te mostrar onde vai ficar. – depois ela se virou e voltou ao corredor... eu a segui.

–Pelo que eu me lembro aqui so tinha 2 quartos! Colocaram mais? – pergunto a ela.

–Na verdade...nao... – ela abre uma porta e nela só havia armas e uma "cama" se é que pode se chamar aquilo de Cama. Eu a encaro.

–Kory. – ela me olha e sai correndo...

–A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHAAAAA- gritou Kory... eu corri atrás dela...

–SE NÃO FOI VOCÊ QUEM FOOOOI? –gritei para ela... A mesma entrou dentro do quarto dela...

–O ! – parei na porta dela...

–TE MATO JAYSOOON!

Merk POV'S OFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Nave gordaniana

O príncipe estava a caminho da sala de guerra gordaniana para planejar o ataque a torre dos titans. Ao chegar podia-se ver uma mesa redonda com um grande holograma da terra no meio, e cadeiras ao redor, com somente duas vazias... a dele e a do rei que ainda não chegara.

Assim que ele entrou na sala, todos se levantaram e se curvaram...

–Seja bem-vindo, alteza – disse um dos chefes de guerra. O príncipe assentiu e se sentou em seu lugar. Encarou o do rei e logo após recostou na cadeira a espera do rei que ainda não chegara.

O rei se encontrava em seus aposentos sentado em uma de suas cadeiras. Observava algumas fotos, e entre elas estava uma foto de Jayson... A vontade do rei era de matá-lo por traí-lo, mas mesmo por assim, ele ainda era seu filho afinal de contas...

–"não posso desistir agora..."- colocou uma de suas mãos na cabeça –" comecei e terei de terminar" – ele se levantou e caminhou pelos corredores da sua espaçonave, indo em direção a sala de guerra. Ao entrar, todos se levantaram e o cumprimentaram... O mesmo os ignorou e sentou-se.

–Vamos iniciar essa reunião... digam-me o que pensam, e eu verei a mais aceitável... – depois de dizer isso, todos começaram a discutir, e muitas ideias foram ouvidas...ms dentre elas, três foram as mais acessíveis.

1ª – atacar diretamente tamaran rompendo o tratado feito.

2ª – sequestrar um dos titans como troca entre ele a princesa.

3ª – atraí-la para a terra logo após de matar todos os titans...

–Bom, eu prefiro a 3ª – diz o príncipe. O rei olha paraele e assenti.

–Vai ser a terceira... Atacaremos daqui a dois dias – ele se levantou –dispensados... Todos saíram da sala sobrando somente o rei e o príncipe.

–Tem certeza disto majestade? – pergunta o príncipe...

–Sim, eu tenho... Vá cuidar do exercito para mim. Os quero prontos daqui a dois dias... – o príncipe fez reverencia e saiu...

–"espero que saiba mesmo o que esta fazendo" – pensou o príncipe já saindo...

Torre dos titans...

Estavam todos na sala, mutano e ravena sentados no sofá, ciborg e abelha na cozinha e Robin andava de um lado para outro. Parecia tenso, principalmente aos olhos de seus amigos.

–Cara, você vai fazer um buraco no chão deste jeito – disse o mutano com suas piadinhas... Robin parou e o encarou...

–não to para isso mutano...já se passaram 2 semanas e nada da Estelar aparecer... To ficando preocupado... - disse o meamo voltando a andar...

–Você ignorou uma chamada dela... a mesma não deve nos ligar novamente tão cedo não acha? – diz ravena o encarando com sua face seria de sempre.

–Eu sei mas... – ele suspira – somente estou preocupado...

–Nos também cara, mas temos de confiar na nossa menina – disse ciborg pela primeira vez. Robin deu outro suspiro e sentou-se no sofá...

–"espero que esteja certo" – encarou os amigos – então... – ele tentou começar uma conversa mas foi interrompido...

–HEEEEEEEEEY, VAMUS VER UM FILME – disse mutano pulando no sofá... Nisso começou uma discussão do que assistir. Robin se levanta e vai ate a janela...

–"Volte logo estelar! Já estou com saudades..."

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	13. preparo  parte 1

**oooi meus lindos leitores. me desculpe a demora, mas os estudos nao me deixam raciocinar e nem me inspirar...**

**espero que me desculpem e ...**

**Boa Leitura ^^**

Já tínhamos decolado fazia umas duas horas... Merk já tinha se acalmado por ter de dormir na sala das armas já que Jayson consegue ser muito intimidador quando quer sabe! E assusta SIM...

Eu estava no em quarto deitada na cama com meu comunicador em uma das mãos... Olhava para a varanda pensativa... Faziam-se 2 semanas e meia que não via os Titans, Inclusive Robin. Isso me afligia... Além do que, a ultima vez que eu liguei para ele, o mesmo não me atendeu...  
>Será que eu devo tentar de novo? Encaro o comunicador... dou um pesado suspiro e olho a janela por breves que será que ele não me atendeu mesmo? Será que não quer falar comigo?... mesmo eu sentindo muito a sua falta, acho que ele não me atenderia de novo... suspirei. Não vou saber se não tentar... Sentei-me na cama e liguei para eles...<p>

–Titans, aqui é a Estelar... estão ai? – esperei nervosa... e se não me responderem de novo? – Titans? - só escutava um chiado... – Robin?... Ravena, Mutano? Alguém! Por que não me respondem? – somente chiados... Dei um suspiro pesado...

–É, não devem estar querendo falar comigo mesmo... – me levantei e deixei o Comunicador sobre a mesa saindo do quarto... Fui em direção á sala de treinamento. Jayson disse que era melhor treinarmos bastante... principalmente eu... Mesmo eu sabendo que preciso treinar, não estava com muito pique para isso não. Faz tempo que eu não luto, necessariamente 4 anos... cheguei a sala e todos estavam lá, somente a minha espera...

–Esta atrasada Kory – disse Jayson brincalhão... mostrei-lhe a língua e fiquei ao lado de Merk... –Bom, vamos começar com o treinamento básico... Eu e Milla, e Merk e Kory numa luta, podem usar armas... – Jayson deu um suspiro e nos olhou – Mas NADA de destruir minha nave... se não vocês vao para a Terra a pé – disse mal-humorado. Batemos continência gozando de sua cara...

–Muuuuito bem, vamos começar! – Disse Merk avançando para cima de mim com socos. Somente me defendi, foi muito inesperado, Jayson mal tinha acabado de falar. Fazia tempo que não sentia aquela força... Ele foi me dar um chute, mas dei um mortal para trás, evitando o contato... O encarei fazendo os meus olhos brilharem, soltando nele um de meus starbalts... O mesmo me olhou assustado, já que eu não tinha esse poder na nossa época.

Ele deu um sorrisinho debochando de mim, como se não fosse mim, era muita coisa Ò.Ó! Ele avançou com um chicote, Uma de suas habilidades é de controlar as armas sem pegar nelas, deixando as mãos livres para me atacar... Um poder da mente, eu considero, já que nem mesmo ele entende direito. A família dele é da nobreza, com grandes soldados e coronéis, mas ele é o único com poderes...

Veio para cima de mim com uma seção de socos e chutes, e seu chicote tentando acertar meu rosto... Comecei a socá-lo ferozmente, o mesmo se desviava com facilidade. Já eu, tava tendo dificuldades por causa do chicote... dei logo um fim nele, mas o que fez-me levar um pelo chute nas costelas... inclinei-me para frente pela dor, mas rapidamente me levantei lhe desferindo um soco,desviou-se ...Ele nunca conseguia desviar de mim... Será que estou tão mal assim? Acabei vacilando deixando uma brecha... recebi um belo soco que me jogou longe.

–Esta muito ruim em Kory... – Ele estendeu uma mão para mim, eu a peguei – Vai ter de melhorar muito se quiser me vencer! – Ele me deu um leve puxão para que eu pudesse me levantar – Pode deixar, que vou te devolver ao seu noivo craque em lutas novamente... – Fez ar de superior... Logo após ele me encarou com um sorriso radiante... Merk não mudou nada, sempre brincalhão, mesmo nas horas em que deveria ficar caladinho... o encarei e cheguei mais perto.

–Muito bem... não tenha dó Merk – fiquei em posição de ataque... Merk fez o mesmo – Vamos – Ambos avançamos um para cima do outro com nossos socos se chocando fazendo ambos sermos lançados para as paredes formando crateras...Jayson vai nos matar... eu cai no chão pela força de impacto... Já Merk somente saiu da parede... Estou enferrujada.

–Já chega por hoje...- disse Merk chegando perto de mim – Amanha eu vou pegar bem pesado com você! Além do que vamos chegar lá em 3 dias não é! – depois disto deu uma piscadela e saiu! Ele está certo, eu tenho de me empenhar. Se não fizer isso não poderei enfrentar o exercito gordaniano e proteger os titans. Dei um soco no chão o que causou uma pequena cratera...

–Não precisa ficar nervosa – Me assustei com isso. Levantei a cabeça e todos me olhavam – Vamos te ajudar! – Jayson abaixa e pega na minha mão... – é uma promessa! – deu um grande sorriso juntamente dos outros. - Vamos! Milla vez um jantar que chega a "salivar"! – deu uma risadinha no final... Milla lhe deu uma boa bofetada... Eu ri com isso , mas devo afirmar que ela cozinha muito mal mesmo ... me levantei e fomos até a cozinha...Bom deu para perceber que a nave dele é Gigante... ele teve o direito de escolher a nave que quisesse para sair da Cidadela... então ele escolheu essa... Bom, vou me esforçar muito... preciso proteger aqueles que amo.

Kory POV'S OFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Torre dos Titans

Todos estavam sentados no sofá. Haviam acabado de chegar de uma missão que durou 3 dias em Paris... Ultimamente os Titans tem viajado bastante, mesmo com muitos outros integrantes, por algum motivo estava havendo mais confusão do que de costume. Mutano estava na bancada da cozinha comendo um cereal com cyborg ao seu lado. Ravena e Abelha estavam sentadas no sofá conversando um pouco e Robin, bom ele estava encarando o horizonte pela janela recém-concertada.

–Hey Robin! – Mutano chama sua atenção o fazendo se virar – tem uma mensagem no computador. – disse mutano indo em direção ao monitor juntamente de Robin e os outros atrás.

–De quem é mutano? – perguntou Robin já exasperado. Mutano o olhou com um sorriso.

–Da Estelar. – ele começou a mexer mas seu sorriso sumiu – ela nos chamou a mais ou menos 5 horas. Não estávamos aqui – disse ele com um olhar tristonho, junto de seus amigos.

–Ela deixou alguma mensagem? – perguntou desta vez Ravena. Mutano voltou o olhar ao monitor e ligou a caixa de mensagens e nela havia uma de Estelar a qual eles colocaram para tocar.

_–Titans, aqui é a Estelar... estão ai?_ – esperei A voz de Estelar apareceu no monitor. Todos ali ficaram quietos para ouvi-la – _Titans? -_ Estelar estava com uma voz chorona –_Robin?... Ravena, Mutano? Alguém! Por que não me respondem?_ – todos ali abaixaram o olhar. Queriam atendê-la, mas não puderam. -É, não devem estar querendo falar comigo mesmo... – Isso assustou Robin bastante. Só ouviram um suspiro dela e o barulho do comunicador sendo colocado na mesa com a porta se abrindo.

–Ela saiu do quarto. – disse Mutano... – mas a mensagem é de quase 3 horas. – disse mutano olhando para cyborg.

–Ela deve ter deixado ele ligado sem perceber – disse Cyborg olhando o monitor – avança pra ver o que mais ela fala... – Mutano avançou umas duas horas e pouco e chegou numa parte onde escutam a voz de Estelar novamente.

_–Ai, amei a sua comida Milla_ – disse Estelar que estava sendo ouvida pelo monitor.

_–JURAAA? NÃO ACREDITO... O Jayson reclamou aquela hora da minha comida. AAAH, mas ele vai ver só... da proxima vez eu coloco veneno na comida dele –_ disse Milla.

–Quem é essa? – disse mutano? Todos o mandaram calar a boca.

_–Duvido muito disse Milla. Além do que eu flagrei vocês se beijando ontem lembra?_ – Estelar falou com uma voz de zombeteira.

_–Q-queee? Ma-mas é que... –_ Milla não coseguia dizer nada de tanta vergonha.

_–Relaxa amiga, ele gosta de você também –_ disse Estelar com um imenso sorriso. Ela a encarou envergonhada...

_–Ma-mas você não pode falar nada também... –_ disse Milla com tom de debocha.

_–Do que está falando? –_ perguntou ela curiosa.

_–Não se esqueça que Merk está aqui. Toma cuidado, com ele por perto você pode acabar traindo seu noivo –_ disse Milla assustando Estelar. Tanto Robin quanto os titans ficaram pasmos.

_–C-co-como assim?_ – diz Estelar gaguejando.

–_Ele é seu ex Kory. Se não tomar cuidado você pode cometer adultério. Além do que vocês não terminaram, ainda está namorando com Merk e fica noiva de outro_ – Kory não estava acreditando nas palavras das amigas. Principalmente os Titans.

–Mas como assim? – disse Mutano abismado.

_–Isso não tem nada a ver. A partir do momento eu que eu fui embora o namoro acabou... e não vou cometer adultério, tanto por eu não estar casada com Robin ainda, e não amo o Merk com o mesmo fervor que tinha a 4 anos. _– disse Estelar convicta. Robin estava com o olhar baixo. Não estava acreditando naquela conversa.

_–Mas o Ama ainda não é? –_ perguntou Milla. Kory não respondeu só abaixou o olhar.

–O Kory, seu comunicador está piscando. – disse Milla. Kory olha para a mesa e vai em direção ao comunicador.

_–Ele estava ligado... –_ Kory arregalou os olhos. _– Mi-milla –_ disse Kory gaguejando.

_–Que foi amiga? –_ pergunta Milla asustada.

_–O comunicador estava ligado esse tempo todo. – _falou Kory assustada. O que deixou Milla em choque.

_–Quer dizer que eles ouviram, ou melhor estão ouvindo tudo?_ – Kory balança a cabeça._– Kory... me desculpa... ai meu Deus._

_–Acabou Milla. –_ Milla a encara – _Se Robin ouviu tudo, quer dizer que..._

_–O noivado pode acabar –_ disse Milla totalmente eufórica... Milla arranca o comunicador das mãos de Kory. _– hey, vocês estão ouvindo? –_ pergunta Milla aos Titans.

_–_Você vai responder Robin_? –_ disse Ravena o encarando. O mesmo vai em direção ao monitor e liga a cam... Viu Milla encarando o comunicador.

–_O Kory, ele iniciou uma chamadinha –_ ela olhou o comunicador – _ele é uma gracinha._– Kory entra na frente do comunicador.

–_Ouviu tudo não é? –_ perguntou Kory. Robin somente acenou a cabeça_. – Entendo –_Kory foi seca e se retirou.

_–Ko-kory!_ – disse Milla. _– droga. Olha não leve a serio o que eu disse ok? É que foi só para ela se garantir e...- ela suspira - quer saber... Não devo desculpas a você e sim a ela. Desligando _– Milla desliga o comunicador e sai em direção a Kory.

–Isso não foi muito legal – disse Mutano encarando Robin- Vai mesmo acabar tudo Robin? Pergunta Mutano.

–Não é uma coisa que eu desejaria. Mas se ela ainda o ama o que eu posso fazer? – disse Robin se virando e saindo da sala.

Narrador POV'S OFF

Kory POV'S ON

Sai correndo do quarto com lagrimas nos olhos. Não acredito que Robin ouviu tudo o que eu disse. E se ele quiser terminar comigo? Não acredito nisso...

MEU MUNDO ESTA DESMORONADO.

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	14. preparo parte 2

**oooi meus lindos leitores. me deeeesculllpem mesmo... é que não tive inspiração adequada nesses tempos, mas olha, vou viajar amanha e volto dia 15, mas eu prometo que dia 16 ou 17 eu to postando outro... não passa desses dois dias ok?**

**Boa Leitura *-***

Estava na sala de treinamentos socando e chutando tudo o que via pela frente. Estava arrasada. Toda aquela conversa que tive com Milla acabou com minha relação num piscar de olhos. Não podia acreditar em nada do que estava acontecendo, tinha de ser um sonho, ou melhor um pesadelo. Dei um chute em um saco o estourando.

Será que eu ainda amo o Merk. Parei bruscamente e encarei o chão repleto de pedras. Por isso que estava tão duro? Me agacho e pego uma das pedras em minha mão. A fito por um tempo. Acho que... suspiro... Posso estar sim amando o Merk, mas não um amor forte como com o Robin. Né? Fiquei nervosa a descontei na pedra, acabei apertando tanto a pedra que ela vira pó. Levanto-me com tudo e encaro a porta onde estava Milla, Jayson e Merk. Me dirigi alguns passos em direção a eles.

–digam. – disse friamente encarando Milla que se encolheu. Jayson dá um suspiro e se aproxima de mim.

–Não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas poderia pelo menos me dizer por que saiu correndo e porque está destruindo minhas coisas? – disse ele sério encarando o saco destruído. Somente dei um suspiro e encarei Milla. Não acho que ela seja a culpada, porque nunca imaginaria que Robin estava a ouvir. Dei alguns passos em direção a Milla que me olhou assustada.

–Desculpa Kory, desculpa, desculpa, por favor – disse ela implorando enquanto me aproximava. Mas minha intenção não era de bater. Cheguei nela e a abracei fortemente e desabei. Ela com certeza se assustou já que esperava um soco meu, mas me apertou mais forte ainda.

–Não tem do que se desculpar. Não foi culpa de ninguém. – eu disse por fim com lagrimas escorrendo por meu rosto. Cansei de me fazer de forte, tenho uma amiga aqui com quem me desabafar e amigos com quem contar, não preciso sentir essa dor sozinha. Só preciso mesmo é deles.

Fui direto pro meu quarto com Milla e me joguei na cama. Encarei o teto por um tempo e depois olhei para ela, estava com o rosto baixo, isso me fez sentir mal.

–Milla – chamei sua atenção. Ela se virou para mim, estava com os olhos marejados. Abri meus braços e ela veio e nos abraçamos de novo. – Para de chorar ok? Não ocorreu nada de mais. – disse a tranquilizando, e tranquilizando minha alma também.

–Mas, se eu não tivesse dito aquilo. – falou por fim sentando e me encarando. – você não teria problemas com o Rick – Não é Rick é Robin – desculpa de verdade. – suspirei.

–Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso ok? Agora eu quero mesmo é tirá-lo da cabeça ate chegarmos lá. – ela assentiu e foi pegar não sei o que na cozinha e eu fiquei no quarto. Quando eu chegar a Terra, vou conversar com o Robin sobre tudo isso que está acontecendo e resolver de uma ver por todas.

Me levantei e fui em direção ao comunicador e o peguei fazendo contato.

–Bom, vou dizer uma coisa somente, e quero que me escute muito bem Robin!-dei uma pausa – Não importa o que você escutou aqui, só quero que você saiba que eu não quero que terminemos nada e que... – outra pausa – chego a Terra em 3 dias. Portanto não farei contato até lá... –suspiro – desligando. –Coloquei o comunicador no lugar onde estava e me sentei à cama pegando um travesseiro e o apertando contra o peito.

–CHEGUEEEEEEEEEEI – grita Milla chamando mais do que minha atenção. Ela estava com os braços lotados de porcaria – só que as porcarias gordanianas – e sentou-se na cama jogando tudo por cima. – Vamos tirar a cabeça do foco o que você acha? – disse enquanto pegava duas garrafas de bebidas. Que pergunta tentadora... Somente dou um sorriso pegando um travesseiro e batendo nela.

Ela se levanta pegando um também e começando assim uma guerra de travesseiros. Milla foi em direção a porta abrindo-a de onde caíram dois seres de espécies indeterminadas (lê-se: Merk e Jayson). Não disse nada, somente lhes taquei um travesseiro, assim começando uma guerra geral.

Kory POV'S OFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Nave Gordaniana.

Faltavam somente um dia para a invasão a Terra. O príncipe estava na sala de treinamentos avançando contra seus soldados com sua espada. Essa passava entre eles numa velocidade extraordinária não sendo vista em nenhum momento. O príncipe lutava a sério, sendo assim podia-se ver sangue em sua espada e no chão. Lutou contra 20 de seus soldados em 5.4 segundos. Um recorde no Palácio, porém não coseguindo quebrar o de Jayson, que era de 2.1 segundos contra 130 soldados. Tinha muito que melhorar ficar em segundo ali, não lhe era uma opção adequada. Sabia que seu rival na Terra seria o de 2.1 segundos, e isso olhe preocupava. Já o havia enfrentado outras vezes, mas em todas Jayson nunca levou a serio, assim não sabendo seu potencial em comparação a ele.

Parou de atacar os soldados, e foi em direção aos sacos, com intenção de aumentar sua força, caso não conseguisse na rapidez faria na força braçal. Porém, parou por uns instantes – "Isto é ridículo, não posso me comparar a Jayson, e ainda mais com Kory ao seu lado. Sou somente um lixo" – pensou o príncipe dando um chute no saco o fazendo voar alguns metros. –"Se eu quiser ganhar deles, precisarei lutar com alguém que se equipare aos níveis de velocidade, força e experiência de Jayson e Kory" – pensando nisso, sai da sala indo em direção ao calabouço do castelo.

Desceu as escadas úmidas passando pelas grades que possuíam um pouco de ferrugem. Em cada cela, tinha –somente – um preso, e cada uma tinha sua diferença. Foi ate o fundo onde tinha uma cela feita de cobre com mercúrio, uma cela especial para seu preso especial. Nisso o príncipe entrou na cela e encarou o jovem que possuía suas mãos protegidas por algemas e olhos por um tampão. Chegou mais perto se agachando a sua frente.

–Você, Tamaraniano – chamou a atenção dele- me diga alguém que possa se equiparar a sua princesa Koryand'r – disse o príncipe focado no jovem de cabelos cor fogo a sua frente. O jovem levantou o olhar e disse por sua vez.

–Nunca trairia minha irmã – dizendo isso abaixou o olhar novamente – alem do que, seu rei conhece muito bem alguém que é capaz de enfrentá-la além de mim. – dizendo isso ele vira o rosto deixando o local quieto.

–Bom meu jovem, então porque VOCÊ não me ajuda príncipe Ryand'r - dizendo isso se levantou saindo da cela a procura de um soldado para soltá-lo. – será meu treinador. Se fizer isso você e suas equipes ficaram livres. – assim sai da cela, deixando o garoto sem fala.

–"irmã..." – pensou enquanto se levantava e encarava a porta. – "Vou ajudá-lo, mas não quer dizer que será para melhor" – um sorriso medonho apareceu em seu rosto.

Torre dos Titans

Os titans haviam recebido a mensagem de Estelar. Além daquela conversa sem nexo que teve mais cedo com a amiga, agora aquela mensagem de ultima hora, abalou-os. Tinha algo de muito estranho acontecendo lá. Todos estavam na sala de estar, menos Robin que tinha saído na primeira "comunicação". Estava na sala de treinamentos socando e chutando tudo o que podia. Estava inconformado com o que estava acontecendo, se ela amava outro, por que ficou com ele.

Não estava na sala para receber a segunda chamada de Estelar, mas já tinha meio que uma noção de que ela os contataria de novo.

–Robin – disse Ravena encostada no batente da porta. – Estelar fez outra comunicação. – dito isso ele se vira e encara Ravena.

–Não quero saber o que ela disse eu só... - deu um suspiro – só quero ficar quieto um pouco. – dizendo isso ele se vira e recomeça a seção de chutes. Ravena o encara com uma cara não muito boa. Sabia que o que ele sentia por Estelar dificultaria o entendimento de um todo. Ela deu um suspiro e se retirou, mas antes disse uma ultima coisa.

–Ela volta em 3 dias – depois saiu da sala de treinamentos deixando Robin parado fitando o saco.

–"3 dias?" – perguntou-se internamente. –"bom, eu aguento até lá".

Narrador POV'S OFF

Kory POV'S ON

Depois daquela seção de briga de travesseiros, eu e meus amigos estamos sentados na cama comendo e bebendo um monte. To ficando um pouco alegrinha, mas ainda to sóbria.

–Isso foi bom para descontrair – disse Milla me olhando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Na verdade, não me divirto assim a muito tempo. Eles fazem com que eu me sinta melhor. Isso é bom na verdade, poder me distanciar um pouco da Terra e de Robin.

–Bom, se divertir um pouco é bom, mas precisamos mesmo é nos concentrar no nosso treinamento. Precisamos nos certificar que somos capazes de enfrentar o Meu pai e seu novo príncipe – Disse Jayson com uma expressão séria no rosto.

–Nós sabemos disso Jayson. Mas não estamos tão ruins quanto pensa, e você sabe muito bem que os soldados são umas drogas. Sempre fomos aqueles que colocavam orgulho no reino – afirmou Merk com ar de superior. Jayson deu um suspiro e se levantou.

–Eu sei disso. Mas eu medo é de não conhecer nosso rival, o príncipe. Além do que, meu pai não deixaria somente soldados nos enfrentar, já que sabe de nossas capacidades. – disse ele encarando Merk.

–Quer dizer que o rei pode ter contratado assassinos? – perguntei para ele. O mesmo assentiu o que me deixou pensativa. – bom, se é assim, temos mesmo que nos esforçar. – falei me levantando encarando Jayson que me deu um grande sorriso.

–aaaaaaaain – Resmunga Milla ainda sentada no chão – eu não quero treinar. Já estou cansada disso. – falou emburrada. Ela é uma figura.

–Se você não for Milla, é melhor aprender a voar, já esta meio nas nuvens, já já eu te ajudo a chegar lá –Disse Merk se levantando e a encarando.

–Pensa que me assusta seu emo – disse ela se levantando e o encarando. Merk não tava com uma cara muito boa. Só vi mesmo a Milla sendo arremessada para a cama com ele por cima.

–Não me provoque Vovó – disse apertando os braços dela e disse algo no seu ouvido que a deixou quieta. Saiu de cima dela com um sorriso no rosto, já Milla tava tão vermelha que se eu quebrasse um ovo na cabeça dela ia fritar... (nossa, da onde saiu isso? Num to bem mesmo).

–Vamos galerinhaa – disse saindo do quarto puxando Jayson pelo braço. Ouvi um "não puxa Kory" do Jayson, mas o ignorei. Chegamos na sala de treinamento e soltei a mão dele.

–Bom, vamos com as mesmas duplas de ontem... – pera ontem? Mas ainda é hoje certo?

–Mas como assim de ontem? Agente lutou hoje não foi? – ele me olhou com um sorrisinho.

–Você perdeu mesmo o senso de tempo aqui em – disse ele com cara de desapontado.

–Nossa, eu só desaprendo as coisas também em – falei emburrada. Merk passou do meu lado pegando meu braço e me arrastando.

–vamos Kory, sem embolação – ele me soltou e ficou na minha frente. Peraí luta mano a mano?MAS EU TO BÊBADAAA! Ele me deu um soco e voei longe caindo de bunda no chão.

–AAAAAI... NÃO TAVA PRONTA MENTALMENTE – disse para ele me levantando e massageando minha poupança.

–Não tem essa Kory, se concentre logo, já to indo te dar outro – ele avançou para mim, eu passei por cima ficando ao lado oposto a ele. Lhe dei um sorrisinho e fiquei em posição de luta. Avançamos um para o outro com seções de socos e chutes contínuos. Ele esta um segundo mais rápido do que eu. Preciso me acelerar.

Desferi-lhe um chute que o levou para o outro lado da sala. Ele me encarou com um sorriso e avançou demais e começamos de novo. Meu corpo esta respondendo a tudo o que estou fazendo, em parte é bom isso. Mas também não é.Não tenho vontade em ser uma maquina assassina novamente. Ele começou a acelerar e aumentar a força, e fiz o mesmo assim ficando numa velocidade imperceptível. Mas acho que me desconcentrei e levei um soco que fez eu atravessar q parede parando no estacionamento de motos e mini-naves. Fiquei encostada na parede sem me mexer. Percebi Merk e os outros virem até mim. Estou bem mas, começou a me dar dor de cabeça e meus olhos começaram a doer. Estranho, já senti isso, mas só acontecia quando eu estava beira morte.

–Kory, você ta bem? – perguntou Merk se agachando e pegando no meu rosto.

–To bem Merk. Não precisa se preocupar, vamos de novo – me levantei retirando sua mão de meu rosto lhe dando um sorriso. Voltei a sala de treinamentos, e só para constatar ela é do tamanho do tamanho do um galpão.

Voltei para lá e vi ele me seguindo, mas calados. Merk parou na minha frente e encarou meu braço, estava doendo um pouco, mas não visível... olhei para ele e tava roxo. Dei um meio sorriso e o olhei.

–Se for se preocupar assim comigo não chegaremos a lugar nenhum. – disse por fim a ele, que tinha uma cara de espanto, mas logo foi substituída por deboche.

–Ok ok – ele avançou para mim e começamos. Ficamos umas 2 horas lutando a sério e só fui arremessada 3 vezes, o resto foi só ele... 10x3 para mim uhuuules.

Kory POV'S OFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Ryand'r estava na sala de treinamentos junto do príncipe lutando pra valer, Ryan ganhava todas as vezes, o que enfezou o príncipe. Queria melhorar, mas se não ganhava de um moleque de 14 anos, como ganharia de um grupo de assassinos de 19 cada?

–Se é só isso que você sabe fazer, então desista "príncipe" – disse dando ênfase ao príncipe.

–O que insinuas rapazinho? –perguntou o príncipe nervoso arrancando um sorriso de Ryan.

–quero dizer que do jeito que está indo, você não ganhará de ninguém. E outra, o outro príncipe era melhor que você. Ele era um príncipe não um monstro ditador, fraco e burro. – Falou caindo na risada. O príncipe estava de olhar baixo e com uma expressão não muito boa.

–Mesa suas palavras garoto – falou levantando o olhar para ele – não se esqueça de que já fui um assassino forte e respeitado. Ganhei o trono por merecer, ele tinha e não aproveitou o poder. Além do que se não calar a boca voltara para a prisão. – dito isso ele saiu e foi em direção à porta.

–"Você pode até ter sido um assassino, mas nunca se equiparou e nem se equipará a minha irmã e nem ao príncipe Jayson, que deveria estar no poder, e não você" – pensou Ryan se retirando também.

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	15. luxuria e intruso

**oooi meus lindos leitores. esta ai mais um capitulo... espero que gostem e me desculpe a demora****  
><strong>

**Boa Leitura *-***

Já se foram 2 dias, estamos indo em direção a Terra, acho que em 3 horas chegamos na torre. Finalmente poderei ver Robin e o resto dos Titans. Sinto muito a falta deles. Mesmo com meu desentendimento todo com o Robin, mas isso é algo irrelevante, pelo menos neste momento. Estou sentada num dos bancos da sala de treinamento observando Merk treinando. Era para eu estar treinando com ele, mas a preguiça me bateu sabe.

Ele socava os sacos com força, assim muitos rasgos são vistos por ele. Em alguns as pedras começavam a cair pelo tamanho que já estavam. Ele parou por um instante e me olhou com uma cara não muito boa.

-Me diz de novo, por que você não esta treinando? – falou ele com ar de deboche. Não pude evitar rir.

-Oras, porque eu estou cansada, e... – dei uma pausa - eu te derrotaria em uma partida só – me exibi. Posso ter perdido para ele nos primeiros dias, mas não quer dizer que perderei agora...

-É o que veremos princesinha – falou avançando para mim com toda a força. Me levantei e fui contra ele. Nossos socos se chocaram nos fazendo voar longe, dei uma cambalhota quando cheguei à parede apoiando meus pés nela para dar impulso. Joguei-me para cima dele, e o mesmo se defendeu com uma espada que apareceu a minha frente. Lhe desferi um soco fazendo a espada em pedacinhos. Ele me olhou debochado, e logo depois deu um grande salto para trás atirando em mim com uma das armas de Milla.

Dei um salto para cima ativei minhas starboolts e atirei nele, nenhuma atingiu, mas foi o suficiente para uma distração. Diante da fumaça que se formou apareci dela na sua frente, e pelo visto não foi um movimento esperado por ele, nisso lhe dei um soco no rosto, de leve, o jogando longe. Atingiu uma das paredes onde já estava quase a beira da destruição. Ele me olhou incrédulo. Não acreditava que tinha recebido um soco meu, ainda mais quando era sempre eu, nesses três dias, que era arremessada para algum lugar. De preferência a parede.

-foi pura sorte – disse ele para mim enquanto pegava uma espada e vinha em minha direção. Já estava compreendendo o rumo que essa luta levaria. Peguei uma também avançando contra ele. Começamos a nos golpear, só era ouvido mesmo o barulho das espadas se batendo, já que não dava para vê-las a olho nu. Acelerei um pouco a velocidade em que o golpeava, já que parecia em vão o modo que lhe desferia a espada.

Ele acelerou também ficando agora uma luta imperceptível. Separei nossas espadas voando alguns metros para trás, ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, somente abaixando a espada e a mudando de posição, que inicialmente estava tombada para a esquerda, para a direita. Alinhei meu corpo colocando a espada na vertical, encostando-se a meu tórax, fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo e me concentrei. Para se utilizar uma espada, precisa de concentração, equilíbrio e rapidez. A parte mais difícil e utilizar a rapidez, já que é o fundamental para ser um bom espadachim. Eu, antes de ir a Terra, era a melhor espadachim que existia no grupo, melhor até que o Jayson. Super rápida, derrubava 500 homens em cerca de 0,999 segundos. Eu era a pessoa mais temida de todos do grupo, tanto por ser tamaraniana, quanto por ser uma espadachim assassina.

Agora não sei mais manusear uma espada, não com toda a agilidade que eu tinha antes. Por isso estou parada quase que meditando, para ter a concentração que preciso para poder utiliza-la adequadamente.

-Hey, isso não vai te ajudar Kory! Principalmente se fechar os olhos – falou em seu tom de deboche. Não pude evitar um sorriso. Em qualquer momento ele tem algo a dizer. Isso em certa parte é bom.

-Veremos se deste jeito você não perderá meu caro – falei no seu mesmo tom debochado. Não deu 10 segundos e vinha em minha direção com tudo. Respirei fundo novamente esvaziando tudo de minha mente. Preciso me concentrar na luta e esquecer qualquer coisa que esteja a e perturbar. Para quem nunca fez isso é difícil, já que a mente não fica em branco do jeito que queremos. Assim que consegui uma mente maias ampla abri os olhos, que sentia estar numa coloração mais forte. Quando os abri, a espada de Merk estava a cerca de 30cm de meu rosto, apenas sai da frente usando minha antiga velocidade, não sei quanto atingi, só sei que estou atrás de Merk com a espada em sua espinha e ele na mesma posição que estava antes de sair da sua frente. Sua primeira reação ao perceber minha presença atrás dele foi de susto.

-Rápida – foi somente o que ele disse. Logo depois se virou fazendo a espada roçar em seu braço direito até o tórax. – fazia tempo que não via tal velocidade. Essa deve ter sido de 1.2 se não me engano – falou na maior tranquilidade. Somente lhe esbocei um sorriso, não sabia minha velocidade, mas sabia que estava longe de minha antiga – sua velocidade não esta no seu total, mas seus olhos indicam muito o contrario – meus olhos? Levei minha mão até eles. Estavam ardentes.

-Avermelhados? – lhe perguntei. Ele somente afirmou com a cabeça. Meus olhos só ficavam assim quando eu tinha sede de sangue. Isso é bom para essa guerra, mas por fora é algo preocupante.

-Se você conseguir usá-los duvido que percamos – falou ele seriamente. Retirou a espada de seu peito se aproximando e colocando uma de suas mãos em meu rosto. – agora tenta voltar ao normal ok? – perguntou ele aproximando o seu rosto do meu me fazendo rosar.

- O-ok Me-merk – falei retirando sua mão de meu rosto e afastando-me dele. Assim me virei colocando minhas mãos em minhas bochechas que queimavam. Não posso me permitir ficar assim perto de outro homem, mas o que eu posso fazer? Somente fiquei de costas, tanto pela minha pele rubra quanto pelos meus olhos escarlates.

-Hey, ta assim porque minha princesa ? –ele me agarrou pelas costas beijando meu pescoço o que me fazendo arrepiar toda. Começou a mordiscá-lo e dar pequenas lambidas.

-Pa-pa-para Me-me-merk.. – falei entre suspiros. Isso só o fez aumentar a intensidade das mordidas depositadas em meu pescoço. Começou a mexer em minha blusa subindo a mão até meus seios onde começou a massageando-o. Não podia deixar de dar pequenos gemidos a medida que ele me mordiscava e massageava-me. Deu um suspiro dizendo seu nome o fazendo dar um pequeno risinho. Ele me virou de frente a ele ainda beijando meu pescoço, já que ele sabia que era meu ponto fraco. Foi do meu pescoço lambendo até minha bochecha chegando aos meus lábios onde depositou um beijo doce e molhado. Começou a explorar minha boca ardente. Com tudo isso já me encontrava molhada. Ele pediu passagem com a língua que acabei cedendo.

Não conseguia parar de receber seus carinhos, já que a anos não o tinha. Merk é muito mais experiente que Robin, sendo mais gostoso e reconfortante seus carinhos e beijos. Ele me pegou no colo e começou a caminhar comigo até a saída da sala indo em direção ao meu quarto. Corríamos o Risco de Milla estar nele, mas não ligamos para esse fato, só nos queríamos intensamente. Adentramos no quarto comigo em seu colo, logo após sendo jogada na cama com ele por cima de mim. Assim começando a nos despir com nossos lábios ainda juntos. Enquanto perdia minha sanidade física e mental, me entreguei a ele.

Kory POV'S OFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Kory e Merk estavam no quarto de Milla enquanto Jayson pilotava a nave que estava a 3 horas da Terra. Milla estava sentada ao seu lado brincando com uma de suas armas. Apontava elas para todos os lados e sempre paravam na cabeça de Jayson o que acabou irritando-o. Ele virou a cabeça a encarando com uma cara não muito boa.

-Para com isso Milla – falou entre dentes. Ela somente bufou lhe apontando novamente a arma, desta vem em sua cara.

-Não encha-me o saco loira aguada – falou com uma voz seria e ao mesmo tempo brincalhona. Ele somente pode bufar, já que contra ela não tinha muito o que dizer. Ela retirou a arma de sua cara, mas em menos de 3 segundos estava na sua frente. – POOOW – gritou enquanto movimentava a arma para trás fingindo movimento. Ele abaixou o olhar antes de se virar para o monitor, apertar o botão de piloto automático, e logo depois virar-se para Milla.

-Corre –falou para ela. A mesma o olhou seria, mas saindo em disparada com ele a seu encalço. Quando chegou no corredor foi parada por um braço.

-Me larga Jayson, só estava brincando – falou num tom tremulo, mostrando sua ansiedade e medo. Ele somente deu um risinho antes de lhe dar um beijo. Um beijo ansiado por ambos.

Narrador POV'S OFF

Milla POV'S ON

É o terceiro beijo que tenho de Jayson só nesta viagem. Obrigada por me convidar Kory amiga.

Ele, com uma de suas mãos, apertava minha cintura e com a outra entrelaçava os dedos entre os fios de meus cabelos. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço aumentando ainda mais a proximidade de nós. O beijo começou a ficar mais intenso assim comecei a ficar molhada logo de cara. Que mulher fraca eu sou... tsk...tsk...

Ele parou o beijo e desceu ao meu pescoço mordiscando e dando leves beijos por ele. Me causou arrepio e arrancou-me muitos suspiros.

-Jay...jaaaaayson –suspirei seu nome apertando mais ainda nossos corpos puxando seu cabelo. Ele me mordeu forte arrancando um suspiro de dor. Começou a lamber meu pescoço e subindo com a língua até minha boca deixando um rastro de saliva pela minha pele. Nossas bocas ferviam, ele explorava cada cantinho dela e eu a dele. Minha língua formigava e tilintava ao encontrar com a dele. Me pegou no colo levando-me ao seu quarto, sem parar o beijo. Chegando lá colocou-me delicadamente na cama começando assim mais uma sessão de beijos, mordidas e suspiros de ambas as partes.

Depois disso, posso dizer, me entregar a Jayson , vou exigir namoro.

-quebra tempo-

Depois que nos divertimos bastante, até brincamos de guerra de travesseiro, estávamos deitados na cama com o lençol por cima de nos dois que estávamos agarradinhos e, obviamente, sem roupa. Ele deitado de barriga para cima com minha cabeça em cima de seu peitoral. Ele brincava com o meu cabelo fazendo pequenas trilhas por ele. Isso era bom e arrepiante. Estava quase que adormecendo em seu colo quando ele se mexe e me encara, o que me fez levantar a cabeça e encará-lo.

- O que foi? – perguntei curiosa. Ele somente me deu um sorriso dando um pequeno beijo na minha cabeça.

- nada, não posso mais admirar o meu tesouro? – perguntou-me sorridente o que me fez corar. – além do que, depois disso, acha mesmo que vamos ser só companheiros? – ele perguntou brincalhão. Aaah, então depois de se engraçar comigo ele fica mais alegrinho? Bom saber, bom saber.

- Se continuássemos só companheiros você ia ver o que é um verdadeiro INFERNO – aumentei a voz em "inferno". Isso lhe tirou um sorrisinho de canto. Ele se levantou fazendo o lençol sair de cima de nos o que me causou FRIO. Ele se levantou e começou a se trocar.

-0nde vai? – perguntei a ele o fazendo se virar para mim – fica mais um pouco comigo. – indaguei a ele o fazendo dar um meio sorriso ates de colocar a calça.

-Vou ver como eles estão. Quero confirmar que não teriam destruído minha sala de treinamentos. – falou em seu tom debochado. Esta muuuuito alegrinho mesmo...

-Acho que não...já que a nave não tremeu, nem de leve – ele me encarou com um sorrisinho dando de ombros e voltando para a cama.

-Ok, você me convenceu mas é melhor me compensar por isso o que acha? – um sorrisinho malandro apareceu. Somente lhe dei um sorrisinho selando nossos lábios.

Milla POV'S OFF

Kory POV'S ON

Estava sentada na beirada da cama com a mão sobre meus olhos. Não acredito no que eu acabei de fazer. Acabei de trair o Robin com Merk. Perdi toda minha sanidade somente com seus beijos... isso é desesperador de certo modo já que com isso... Levantei o rosto e encarei Merk que caira no sono... Não posso encarar Robin ou enxergar Merk somente como amigo. Agora, as palavras que Robin me disse antes de ir tem um real sentido, já que agora tenho um amante.

Sai da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro, como já estava nua somente entrei na banheira. Estou desesperada, as lagrimas não param de descer e com isso soluços teimam em aparecer. Abracei meus joelhos afundando-me mais na água. Preciso pensar em algo porque... porque... levantei o olhar... eu amo os dois...

Kory POV'S OFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Torre dos titans

Era meio-dia e Jump city. Estava uma loucura na cidade já que estavam em Agosto, onde acabara de sair de férias. Crianças e adolescentes andavam pelas ruas retomando as aulas, outras pessoas voltavam ao trabalho. Tudo estava a base do normal. Menos na torre.

Já faziam 3 dias que receberam a mensagem de Kory dizendo que voltaria hoje. Portanto estavam todos ansiosos pela sua chegada. Todos menos um. Robin tentara de todo jeito mostrar que não estava ansioso em vê-la, já que brigaram ates dela ir embora. Porem, tanto seu coração quanto seu corpo chamava por ela.

Aquela conversa que ouviu o abalou muito, ainda mais se é confirmado que Estelar possa amar outro homem há mais tempo que Robin, e ele próprio ser considerado o amante. Isso não saia de sua cabeça. Sabia que Estelar não era uma vagabunda, mas seu passado foi doloroso e quem lhe reconfortou foi seu ex e não ele.

Não tinha muitos creditos com Estelar, mas mesmo assim sabia que ela o amava e que voltaria para ele ainda hoje. Não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso com esse pensamento. Ter ela de volta em seus braços era algo que ansiava a pouco mais de um mês.

Deu um pequeno suspiro saindo da sala de treinos e se dirigindo até a sala de estar.

-"não sabe o quanto eu quero te ver Estelar" – pensava Robin enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da torre. Quando passou pelo quarto de estelar escuta um barulho vindo do mesmo. Ele estranha num primeiro momento. Chega na porta e a abre. Estava uma bagunça, como se tivesse sido revirado. A janela de seu quarto estava destroçada. Não tinha duvidas, alguém tinha invadido a torre.

Saiu em disparada a sala. Poderia ser uma das pessoas atrás de Estelar, e seria um problema, já que eles haviam sido informados que poderiam ser assassinos. Quando entrou na sala ofegante todos o olham.

-temos um intruso na torre. – falou se aproximando deles.

-intruso? Aqui? Quem seria doido de nos invadir? – argumentou Mutano.

-qualquer um – disse Ravena chegando mais perto de Mutano. Robin se dirigiu ao computador onde Ciborg já procurava possíveis rastros deixados por ele.

-ele estava no quarto de Estelar. Tenta começar por ai. – falou Robin temeroso. Não sabia o que enfrentariam. rebobinou uma câmera no quarto de estelar, minutos antes de Robin chegar a sala. Na imagem apareceu um homem de estatura media mexendo e revirando as coisas. Logo depois sai de lá segundos antes de Robin entrar.

-temos um convidado – falou Ciborg se virando. – vamos procurá-lo e lhe dar as boas vindas – disse batendo os punhos. Todos assentiram e quando iam passar pela porta, ela se abra mostrando o intruso.

-quem é você? – falou Robin – e o que quer? – o intruso estava de capuz para não verem seu rosto.

-tudo bem, não vim lhes fazer mal. Tenho um recado – disse o intruso se aproximando, mas não muito já que ravena colocara um escudo em sua volta.

-mais devagar. Como vamos saber se não é um blefe – indagou ela seriamente. Ele suspirou e retirou a mascara mostrando seu rosto.

-uma criança? – disse abelha pela primeira vez. Ravena retirou o escudo para deixa-lo mais a vontade.

-quem é você rapaz? – disse Ciborg. O garoto esboçou um sorriso.

-Principe Ryander, irmão mais novo de Koryand'r. – ao revelar sua identidade todos bambearam.

-perai. Quantos irmãos a Estelar tem? – mutano disse indo de um lado para o outro.

-somente eu e koma- falou esboçando um sorriso. – mas não tenho muito tempo. Preciso que me escutem e façam tudo o que eu mandar entenderam? – eles assentiram e o mesmo continuou – o exercito do rei gordaniano chegaram em uma hora. E precisam estar bem longe de Jump city.

-e como você sabe disso ? – desta vez foi Robin quem perguntou.

-eles sequestraram nossa nave e, tanto eu quanto meus companheiros somos seus prisioneiros. Estou sendo usado pelo príncipe. Isso aqui é somente um holograma quer consegui mandar. – falou abaixando o olhar. –preciso de ajuda, mas para isso minha irmã tem de ficar viva mais tempo do que só hoje. Não podem deixar que ela e o príncipe Jayson sejam capturados.

-estão atrás daquele loirinho também?

-sim, ele é a maior ameaça antes de Kory, já que é o príncipe legitimo. Só que... – ele deu uma pequenina pausa – quando o pegarem o executarão junto de seus amigos na frente de Kory. Querem que o sangue assassino dela saia novamente para se transformar em arma. – ao dizer isso todos se assustaram. Era uma grande brutalidade. Do holograma pode-se ouvir um barulho e o garoto estremecer. – eu tenho de desligar, mas vão para o leste, não fiquem ai. Quando Kory chegar ela dará um jeito na cidade, mas com vocês ai, ela não poderá fazer nada. – assim o holograma desligou caindo um pequeno chip no chão.

-bom você vai dar ouvidos ao seu cunhado? – zombou Ciborg recebendo um olhar reprovador de Robin.

-claro que vou. Vamos para a torre do Leste. Lá eles vão demorar para nos achar. – todos assentiram e arrumaram suas coisas. Partiriam imediatamente.

Nave Gordaniana.

O garoto guardou o chip e encarou a porta a sua frente.

-o príncipe o espera na sala de treinos para o ultimo combate antes da guerra. – o príncipe assentiu e o guarda saiu de sua cela.

-rápido pessoal. Eu acredito que vocês vão conseguir.

"não deixem que levem minha irmã novamente."

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	16. chegamos a Terra!

**Esta aqui o caps... dsculpem a demora, mas a inspiração para fics antigas esta escassa.**  
><strong>mas prometo que posto, pelo menos, um por mes. mas vou tentar mais...<strong>  
><strong>beijos<strong>

**Já tenho o caps 17 pronto... se comentarem eu posto ele U-U**

**Boa leitura *-***

Capítulo 16 - Chegamos a Terra!

Arrependimento... É só isso que passa pela minha cabeça agora. Não acredito que fiz algo de tal nível. Fui baixa e suja.

Eu, estando noiva do homem da minha vida, me engraço com meu ex-namorado por carência e falta de senso. Experiência não é o importante, e foi isso que eu marquei em Merk, sua capacidade de me elevar as estrelas. Me fazer perder o juízo e virar um fantoche em suas mãos.

O desespero me tomou conta em todos os aspectos possíveis. Desde lagrimas a excessos de raiva possessiva e irreversível. Agora estou aqui, me remoendo depois de um erro, desejando voltar atrás de algo impossível de se rebobinar. A vida é não é tão bela quanto aparenta a partir do momento em que você é capaz de abrir os olhos e ver o que está a sua frente de uma maneira totalmente nova. Ela prega peças. Peças quem nos fazem desejar a morte, pela vergonha e humilhação que passamos.

Alegria, diversão, concentração, é algo que não entra em minha mente. Me sinto suja, quando me olho no espelho só vejo as marcas da traição. Imagino o que acontecerá de agora em Diante. Se conseguirei, um dia, olhar Robin com toda sinceridade e inocência que tentava me definir há alguns anos. Nunca fui uma boba, mas me fazer de tola me tirava de algumas enrascadas. Na maioria das vezes amorosas.

Sempre tive medo do amor. Medo de não ser correspondida. Medo de gostar em um dia, e no outro estar desgostando. São coisas prováveis e na maioria das vezes acontecem. Quando encontrei o homem certo, destruo tudo com meu passado, e me aprofundo mais ainda dentro dele, revivendo um amor que, num total, nem existiria. A carência foi algo que me estrangulou, o que me fez fazer o que fiz.

Tola, boba, ignorante? Talvez!

Astuta, sensata, audaciosa? Quem sabe? Depois de tudo, nem sei me descrever.

-Kory, abre as porta – resmungou Milla do lado de fora do banheiro me fazendo acordar dos pensamentos. – Por favor! Quero conversar, somente isso – indagou ela batendo incansavelmente na porta. Barulho que já estava martelando em minha cabeça, me fazendo abri-la. Ela me puxou para fora me fazendo sentar na cama.

- O que quer Milla? – perguntei tentando não puxar conversa. Ela me olhou desgostosa. Com certeza soube o que aconteceu e veio passar sermão. Mesmo não sendo a melhor pessoa para isso.

-Merk me falou – imaginei. Dei um pequenino riso – mas não acredito nele. Você é fiel, com certeza foi uma tentação – ela falou colocando sua mão em meu ombro.

-Tentação que acabei aceitando – murmurei. Ela apertou meu ombro me fazendo olhá-la.

-Por favor, para com isso. Ele é experiente. Para fazer uma mulher ir a cama com ele é fácil – argumentou ela. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Mulheres ou garotas? – perguntei a deixando quieta. Retirou sua mão deu meu ombro.

-fiquei com o Jay também – disse ela. Sabia que e gostavam. Não pude deixar de expressar surpresa e alegria, pequena.

-Que incrível Milla. Sabia que vocês se gostavam – ela me olhou com um sorriso meigo.

-Bom, no começo me perguntei se era somente uma tentação que tive por ele, ou se o amava – começou ela elevando o olhar ao teto – ele me ama. Foi isso que pensei, mas foi comprovado quando ouvi de sua boca tais palavras. – ela olhou-me – já perguntou se ele gostava de você? –  
>isso foi um baque para mim. Se ele gostasse de mim? Mas como, já fazem 4 anos...<p>

-Mas, faz tanto tempo Milla – ela riu se levantando e ficando na minha frente.

-Toda vez que conversávamos, ele só falava de uma coisa – ela saiu pala porta, mas antes falou – Você. – assim me largou sozinha no quarto. Com meus pensamentos.

Talvez devesse falar com Merk, talvez ele gostasse mesmo de mim, e isso poderia desencadear um problema maior ainda. Mas, um problema facilmente resolvível.

Me levantei e fui rumo ao "quarto" de Merk. Bati algumas vezes antes de ouvir um entre por sua parte. Respirei fundo e entrei, ele me olhou espantado se levantando com tudo.

-Kory? – indagou ele... suspirei e sentei na sua cama com ele do meu lado.

-Desculpa – falei. Ele me olhou estranho – devia ter vindo falar com você antes. Além do que, a culpa nem foi sua, foi minha – sorri com isso, um sorriso sem emoção. Senti uma mão em meu ombro logo depois me puxando. Merk me deu um abraço apertado no qual eu desabei. Algumas lágrimas teimaram em cair, o fazendo me apertar mais. Depois de um pouco de chororô ele afagou meu cabelo e começou.

-não foi culpa sua. Na verdade não era para eu ter feito nada disso. Eu... – deu uma pequena pausa, suspirou e voltou - ...ainda sou apaixonado por você. Foi uma tentação, desculpa – ele me apertou forte e logo após me soltou colocando uma mão no meu rosto – desculpa. Me perdoa? Prometo que nunca mais faço isso e eu... – não aguentei mais e o calei com um beijo.  
>Minha mente gritava coisas horrendas, e meu coração dava voltas de alegria. Foi uma mistura só. Quando parei por falta de ar ele me encarava com surpresa nos olhos.<p>

-O que você... – ele tentava formular algo. Somente sorri.

-Olha, eu gosto muito de você. Não sei se é possível se reapaixonar pelo ex, pois sei que é paixão mas, ainda amo o Robin muito mais! – afirmei vendo um pouco do brilho de seus olhos desaparecer – não quero te passar falsas ilusões. Você foi, é e sempre será meu primeiro amor. Isso nem o Robin poderá mudar. – coloquei uma mão em seu rosto – entendeu Merk? – ele segurou minha mão dando um beijo da palma dela.

-Entendi minha princesa –indagou se levantando e me puxando junto – estamos de boa? – perguntou estendendo a mão. Sorri e a peguei.

-Que nem um pato na lagoa – ele sorriu e saímos do quarto para ficar a nossa ultima hora treinando e nos arrumando. Uma guerra estava prestes a começar.

Treinamos duro... Milla veio com o interrogatório. Falei tudo o que aconteceu e ela acabou treinando conosco. Jayson ficou na cabine mesmo, disse que tinha treinado bastante esses últimos três dias, e que agora ele tinha de prestar atenção no caminho, se não terá nenhuma nave gordaniana na nossa frente. Treinei bastante e melhorei muito, pelo que meu professor "senhor Merk" falou...

Faltando pouco, sai da sala de treinamentos e fui colocar minha armadura. A coloquei igual quando cheguei na terra, só que com uma saia um pouco mais cumprida, a coroa eu evitei de por, para não chamar muita atenção... Milla não colocou a armadura, ficou com seu top amarelo, seu shorts/calcinha com o cinto e as botas. Pegou sua espada e duas armas. Milla, já que não tem poderes, só a velocidade, é considerada a rainha das armas... cada coisa que ela faz me deixa impressionada até hoje. Fiquei um tempo sozinha no quarto encarando o comunicador. Será que eu devo?

-KOOOORY, VEM CÁ! – grita Milla da cabine. Dou um pesado suspiro colocando o comunicador no  
>meu cinto e indo a cabine. Quando chego me espanto.<p>

-Esse é o exercito? – eu estava em choque juntamente dos três ali. Ao redor da Terra tem milhares de Naves. Meu olhar direcionou ao Jayson que encarava indignado.

-meu pai é esperto- indagou ele se virando para nos com um sorriso orgulhoso e irritado.

-deve ter 1 milhão de bichos ai! – falou Merk se aproximando do monitor.

-Bichos? – Pergunta Milla. O mesmo da um sorriso.

-Não tem só gordanianos ai, infelizmente isso dificulta o trabalho. – indagou ele, encarei Jayson que deu de ombros.

-Ferrou – me pronunciei chegando do lado de Jayson – da para passar? – perguntei, o mesmo sentou na cadeira e pegou o comando da nave.

-vou deixa-la invisível e desviar das naves. Não falem nada, entendeu Milla – não pude evitar um sorriso. A mesma ficou roxa. – a partir de agora! – ele apertou um botão o que fez a nave chacoalhar fazendo-me cair na cadeira. Ele sorriu para mim e acelerou. Ficamos em silencio durante o caminho. Passamos por naves gigantescas e, cada sessão com sua espécie. É assustador. Passamos por uma raça de rastreadores, acho que é por isso que não podíamos falar. Eles escutam como ninguém.

Assim que passamos por eles entramos na atmosfera da Terra.

-Já podem conversar – dito isso Milla grita de alegria.

-Finalmente. Odeio silêncio – eu ri junto de Merk. Olhei para Jayson e o mesmo sorria para mim.  
>-Vamos começar Kory. Faça o possível para ficar perto de mim e de Merk – falou ele com uma voz terna. Sorri.<p>

-ok! – ele encarou Milla.

-Você, nem pense em sair da minha vista – assim ele a puxou pra perto – entendeu? – disse em tom zombeteiro.

-Você é quem manda – deram um selinho e se dirigiram para Jump City.

Assim que chegamos Fiz contato com torre.

-Titans estão ai? – chamei a atenção deles. Somente chiados. – Gente? – novamente sem respostas. – Liga o video – Jayson o fez e deu para a sala, não tinha ninguém. –Hm. Estranho! – indaguei.

-eles podem ter saído. – balancei a cabeça negando.

-Improvável. Imprudência demais. – argumentei enquanto pensava onde poderiam estar.

-Talvez em outra casa para não serem um "alvo fácil" – disse Milla fazendo aspas no ar. Sorri, mas ela tinha razão, mas para onde irião? Levantei o olhar na torre.

-Vamos lá, onde vocês estão – indaguei para mim mesma até que... – A torre da Costa leste – indaguei para Jayson. – Vai pra lá! – ele sorriu e rumou ao leste. Tomara que seja lá.

-Por que eles estariam lá? Ou melhor, o que é lá? – falou Milla me encarando.

-A Torre da Costa Leste é uma das "sedes" dos titans. E além do mais, a namorada de um dos meus amigos é daquela Torre. – disse com um grande sorriso. –"Quero muito te ver Robin!"

Demorou um pouco mas chegamos a Torre da Abelha. Estacionamos em cima e descemos.

-Finalmente saímos daquela nave. Não aguentava mais – indagou Milla se alongando.

-Para de drama vovó – disse Jayson descendo. Vai começar.

-QUEM É VOVÓ LOIRA DE FARMÁCIA – esbravejou ela. Não pude deixar de bufar.

-Nem namorando vocês param com isso – falei, ambos me olharam mortalmente – ta bom – fiquei perto de Merk. – Fala para eles pararem por favor. – supliquei. Ele me olhou e assentiu.

-O jayson vou ver o que aquele seu botão vermelho faz – nisso entrou na nave. Jayson deu um pulo.

-NEM PENSE NISSO. QUER EXPLODIR A NAVE? – gritou entrando nela de novo. NUNCA apertem um  
>botão vermelho. U-U<p>

-Bom, com certeza já sabem que estamos aqui – disse Milla.

-ainda mais com o seu grito – Respondi me dirigindo a porta. – Vamos? – ela assentiu e chamou os outros, assim entramos na Torre.

-OOOOOI – gritei tentando chamar a atenção de alguém. Continuamos a andar por um tempo. Não me lembro da torre então estamos

-PERDIDOS! –Milla esbraveja – Como você não sabe onde é a sala. - Eu ruborizei.

-Tenho todo o direito de não saber, não moro aqui – me defendi. A mesma bufou.

-Chega vocês duas! Vamos nos dividir. Merk, vai com a Milla. Pra esquerda, Kory e eu Vamos pela direita – todos assentimos e nos dividimos.

Que vergonhoso, ter de se dividir para achar uma mísera sala.

**Kory POV'S OFF**

**Narrador POV'S ON**

Milla e Merk foram pelo corredor da esquerda.

-Por que eu tive de vir com você mesmo? – resmungava ela. Merk sorri.

-não sei, pergunta pro seu na-mo-ra-do – Zombou-a. ela fechou a cara ficando uns passos a sua frente. Ele sorriu a pegando pelo braço. –Vamos estamos com pressa – sai correndo com Milla arrastada.

~o~

-Robin, alguém entrou na torre. – pronunciou Aqualad encarando os titans ali presentes.

-Consegue ver quem é? – o mesmo negou com a cabeça.

-Mas e as câmeras que eu instalei? – resmunga Cyborg.

-O Aqualad encharcou os monitores das câmeras. Se funcionam não dá para ver – responde Abelha. Cyborg suspira desapontado.

-Bom, quem quer que seja é bem barulhento – argumentou Ravena sentada no sofá –  
>estacionou a nave a ainda por cima não cala a boca.<p>

-Podemos ir atrás deles e ver quem é – Disse Mutano pela primeira vez naquele momento.  
>Ouve-se um baque no corredor.<p>

-Não precisa. Já chegaram – Pronuncia Robin ficando em posição de luta juntamente dos outros Titans.

**-MERK VOCÊ ME IRRITA** – (n/a: estam falando em gordaniano -sublinhado-, quando estão só os 4 é somente em essa língua.) – esbravejou Milla do outro lado da porta.

-Que língua é essa? – pergunta Mutano.

-Um motivo para nos preocuparmos. Pode ser um dos assassinos que Jayson mencionou – Robin se mostrava tenso. Os passos aumentavam até que a porta se abriu aparecendo duas figuras estranhas e belas a frente deles.

-UOOOU – "disse" mutano encarando a Albina a sua frente recebendo um soco enraivecido de Ravena. –ITAAI!

-Quem são vocês? – disse Robin encarando Merk. O mesmo sorriu.

**-Não falam nossa língua. Que coisa triste** – balbuciou Merk se inclinando a eles – Me chamo Merk, e essa é minha "amiga" Milla – diz fazendo aspas no ar.

-**COMO ASSIM "AMIGA"** – se altera fazendo o mesmo movimento. Ele revira os olhos.

-Somos amigos de Kory... – Robin o encarou até perceber que falavam de Estelar.

-Ta falando da Estelar não é mesmo? – pergunta Mutano. Merk assenti. – e cade ela?

-Bom – começa Milla – ela é uma sonsa que não sabe nem onde é a sala dessa torre que, misteriosamente tem o formato em T. então nos separamos. Eu e o pateta, e ela e o meu namorado – falou ela fazendo bico.

-Tagarela – balbucia Merk.

-O QUEEE?

-Nossa, como vocês são barulhentos – dizia Ravena massageando as têmporas.

-Vou chamar a Kory – Milla assentiu e Merk saiu da sala.

~o~

**-Então, sabe onde estamos?**- começou Jayson num tom zombeteiro. Kory bufa.

-**so vim DUAS vezes aqui** – falou mostrando o numero com os dedos. Ele sorri.

**-Mesmo assim, pelo menos a sala você tinha de saber. Mas deixe isso para lá.** – ele parou  
>encostando-se a parede – <strong>acho que vou quebrando tudo em linha reta e ver onde vai parar.<strong>

**-Nem pensar!** – nega Kory colocando as mãos na cintura – **depois vamos ter de concertar**. - Jayson não evita um sorriso.

-**KORY, JAYSON** – grita Merk indo na direção deles – **Achamos a sala.** – os dois sorriem e seguem o moreno. Assim que entram nela a primeira coisa que Kory faz é encarar Robin.

**Narrador POV'S OFF**

**Kory POV'S ON**

-Robin? – balbuciei encarando-o. não estava acreditando que finalmente podia vê-lo. Não pude evitar de dar um sorriso. – Senti sua falta. – ele se assusta mas sorri.

-Também senti – disse abrindo levemente os braços como um convite a mim. Não resisti e corri para ele pulando em cima. Ele me apertou fortemente. – demorou bastante. – não pude deixar de rir.

-Tivemos alguns engarrafamentos, nada de mais – falei sarcasticamente o fazendo arquear a sobrancelha. Olhei de rabo de olho para Merk. O mesmo estava alegre mas, eu sabia que era somente uma mascara. Suspirei. Fui em direção a Ravena lhe dando um grande abraço.

-Senti sua falta amiga. – disse saindo dos braços dela.

-É reciproco. – indagou ela. Somente sorri.

-Recipo... o que? – perguntou mutano me fazendo rir. –olha, mal chegou e já arranquei uma risada sua. Nossa, isso é um recorde. – se vangloriou. Me virei pros meus velhos amigos.

-Gente essa é Milla, Jayson e Merk – apresentei apontando para cada um. Merk me olhou ternamente, mas também um olhar de suplica, talvez quisesse conversar. Não negaria isso.

-Bom rever vocês novamente. Pena que seja nessas circunstancias. – falou Jayson se  
>aproximando e apertando a mão de Robin.<p>

-Bom revê-lo também. –soltam as mãos e Jayson começa.

-Isso, como já devem saber é uma guerra. Uma bem diferente do que acontece aqui na Terra. Quando entramos no sistema, quase todo ele estava repleto de Naves, tanto Gordanianas quando de aliados que meu planeta tem. – isso retirou alguns olhos arregalados deles. Não pude deixar de mostrar um sorriso – As armas que utilizamos são de nêutrons. Explode matéria viva, deixando tudo o que for inanimado inteiro, assim fácil o rearmamento. – dizia Jayson seriamente.

-Então se formos acertados por essas armas explodiremos? – pergunta o Arqueiro.

-Não necessariamente – dessa vez quem se pronuncia é Merk – depende da arma. A maioria são de fogo, mas os guerreiros mais fortes usam as de nêutrons. – ele se aproximou de Mutano – não pense em ser atingido. Isso cauda medo, e o medo causa o erro o que leva a derrota. Ser derrotado numa guerra, leva a morte. Seja astuto, e esqueça os pequenos detalhes. – Me orgulho muito de Merk. Pode parecer um bobo, mas nas horas certas sabe como falar.

-Ok, mas vocês tem dicas então já que são especialistas? – pergunta Cyborg.

-Antes de lutarmos vamos treinar vocês. Ver quais são bons para ir atacando e quais ficaram na retaguarda. – disse Jayson. Todos assentiram e nos dirigimos para a sala de treinos.

~o~

-Vamos aleatoriamente. – disse Jayson selecionando. Ficou assim:

Milla e Abelha

Merk e Cyborg

Eu e Ravena

Jayson e Arqueiro

Milla e Mutano

Merk e Aqualad

Eu e Robin

-Vamos começar Milla. Não vale matar – Milla lhe mostrou a língua e começou.

**~TO BE CONTINUED ~**

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	17. Começou

**Esta aqui o caps... Nao tive um review. Acho que vou desistir de postar nesse site. Tenho o 18 preparado ja, mas vc nao comentam. Acho que aqui, nao vai dar certo minha história nao é.**

**Boa leitura *-***

Capítulo 17 - Começou!

MILLA VS. ABELHA

–Vamos lá abelhinha, vamos ver se é boa na ferroada. – provocou Milla o que fez Abelha rir em deboche.

–Vem e comprova você mesma – abelha parte para cima de Milla.

Milla encarou-a com um sorriso de escárnio dando uma cambalhota por cima dela. Abelha se virou e atirou alguns raios que Milla desviou facilmente para a esquerda. Abelha se enfeza e parte para a luta física. Ambas acertam chutes e socos como se fosse sincronizados. Até que milla a joga longe.

–tsk...tsk... Seja mais constante com a força – falou saindo da forma de combate – eu estou em desvantagem, não tenho nenhum poder marimbonda. – zombava Milla. Abelha se levanta com tudo lhe dando um soco a fazendo cair no chão. Eu me levantei um pouco preocupada mas do nada ela começa a rir.

Milla levantou devagarzinho com o corpo jogado para frente e uma risada arrepiante. Assim que levantou o rosto um sorriso maligno apareceu em sua face.

–Você me acertou vespinha – ela desaparece de sua frente para reaparecer em segundos atrás de abelha lhe desferindo um golpe com a arma a tacando alguns metros. Milla parou e a encarou – é feio atingir as pessoas... – assim ela se retira – aqui acabou, ela fica na retaguarda. – indagou se sentando no banco.

Tem momentos que Milla me assusta, mas não fui a única a ter essa reação.

–Como você fez isso? – perguntou Mutano. Milla sorriu.

–Um mágico nunca revela seus truques. – falou dando uma piscadela. Ele ruborizou, achei fofo, mas errado por parte de Milla assanha-lo.

MERK VS. CYBORG

–Muito bem – diz Jayson desviando do assunto – Os próximos são Merk e... Ciborg não é mesmo? – confirma com meu amigo robótico.

–Isso ae. Vamos lá magricelinho, vamos ver o que sabe – falava em tom desafiador, mas zombeteiro. Merk sorriu e se dirigiu para o meio do campo.

–Não seja convencido. – indagou Merk se muito animo. Retirou sua espada das costas e a apontou a ele  
>– vamos acabar logo com isso, estou cansado da viagem – dito isso seus olhos ficam mais azuis<br>aparecendo um chicote atrás de Cyborg que o agride.

–AAI, COMO VOCÊ... AAAI – resmungava a cada chicoteada que recebia. Não pude evitar a gargalhada acompanhada de Mutano e os outros. – VOCÊS PAREM DE RIR – ele pegou o chicote – Vamos continuar moleque – falou já com a paciência no limite. Merk sorriu.

–Quantos anos acha que tenho velhote? – assim avança numa velocidade que não pode ser vista por nós, somente observamos Cyborg sendo arremessado a parede. – Lento – argumentou.

Cyborg levanta-se rapidamente e parte para cima de Merk com socos e chutes. Ele desvia de todos como se estivesse dançando em sincronia com meu amigo azul. Da uma cambalhota para trás e sorri. Olha de canto para o arsenal de armas e trás de lá, rápido e mentalmente, mais uma espada. Ele vai lutar serio?

Colocou uma espada na frente na horizontal e outra atrás na mesma posição. Ele fitava Cyborg sem expressão alguma, o que irritou-o, e a mim também.

–Vamos lá garoto. Vai ficar ai parado? – merk não respondeu. Cyborg bufa e avança com um soco. Merk sorri e num movimento rápido se agacha e atravessa a espada no abdômen de Cyborg que caiu ao chão. Merk se levanta e encara a espada com um pouco de surpresa.

–CYB – grita Mutano. Eles se assustam um pouco, mas Merk sorri e os encara ternamente.

–Não atingi a parte humana dele, somente a metálica. – muda seu olhar para de seriedade e encara Cyborg. Hora do julgamento... – Você é forte e astuto, mas contra um assassino fica sem movimentos. Mas será útil contra a massa de soldadinhos que vira. Ficará na frente de batalha – deu-lhe um sorriso e foi em direção ao banco sentando e fechando os olhos.

–Vai dormir bela adormecida? – zomba Milla. Ele sorri sem emoção.

–Cala boca Vovó – ela ficou quieta, mas o olhava malignamente. Não pude evitar um sorriso.

KORY VS. RAVENA

–Então tá ne... fazer o que – ele olha para cima por um tempo com uma expressão séria. – estão cada  
>vez mais entrando na atmosfera terrestre. – indagou ele me fazendo estremecer. – vamos rápido... Kory – chamou minha atenção. o encarei – será você e a de cabelo roxo.<p>

–Azul – ela resmungou. Eu sorri e fui até o centro.

Encarei Ravena, a mesma estava com cara de tédio. Por que eu tive de cair com ela? Sempre pareceu ser BEM mais forte do que eu! Ela me olhou com um sorriso.

–De o seu melhor – falou colocando o capuz e recitando algo que não ouvi.

–Hum – pronunciei ficando em posição de combate.

–Vamos não tenho o dia todo – disse Jayson entediado. O encarei irritada. Ele bufou e se sentou.

–Azarat Metrion Zintus – recitou Ravena me fazendo olhá-la. mas não a tempo de desviar do ataque.

–AAAAAAAH – gritei caindo pro lado. Ravena tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto. Talvez por ter me acertado. Sorri.

–Sem problemas Rae. De tudo de si, não vou me machucar seriamente. – me levantei e avancei contra ela lhe dando um soco vindo de esquerda. Ela levanta voo, mas agarro sua capa a trazendo com força ao chão. Ela geme me fazendo largar a capa e saindo alguns metros a trás.

Respirou fundo e fico na posição inicial. Ela se levanta com uma expressão irritada, o que não me impediu de rir. Dei um salto mirando-lhe um chute ela pula para trás me jogando uma caixa. Colido com ela com tudo fazendo uma grande poeira levantar. Não enxerguei nada, mas continuei reto. Passei pela poeira abrindo passagem com os braços dando-lhe um soco na boca do estomago, fraco, mas o suficiente para mandá-la longe.

Pousei e suspirei.

–Acabou. Com esse soco você não vai se levantar – ela virou o rosto para mim. Com expressão de dor o que me fez reprimir o arrependimento.

–Quando você aprendeu a lutar assim Estelar? – pergunta mutano.

–Sempre soube. Mas nunca vi necessidade de lutar desse jeito contra humanos. – indaguei.

–Até chegar no ponto em que você desaprendeu – zombou Merk. Me virei o fuzilando –Calma princesa – disse levantando as mãos – estava brincando.

Suspirei e fui em direção ao banco.

–Não precisava disso para eu dizer que ela fica na frente né! – ridicularizei Jayson, ou melhor, tentei. Ele sorriu e colocou uma mão na minha cabeça.

–Criança levada, não afronte os mais velhos – ruborizei, mas de raiva.

–**COMO É? **– indaguei o encarando. Disse em gordaniano sem querer, mas fazer o que. – Não me chame  
>de criança – me sentei no banco e encarei Ravena ainda no chão.<p>

**–Não se sinta culpada –** indagou Merk que estava do meu lado. Nem o vi –** não a machucou, somente a imobilizou. Mas foi preciso, e você sabe disso** – argumentou ele sorrindo para mim, o que me fez sentir bem melhor.

**–Eu sei... é que por ser uma amiga eu fico assim. **– o encarei –** e me sinto mal também por ter te trazido aqui**. – ele me olhou confuso. –** parece que você esta mal aqui comigo. não entendi o porque mas...** – suspirei –** o que quer que tenha sido, desculpa**. – indaguei sorrindo a ele. O mesmo mantinha o olhar perdido.

**–Depois converso melhor com você. Seus amigos estão olhando com desconfiança. **– retrucou colocando uma mão na minha cabeça – e esqueça isso. Esta bem? – retirou sua mão e encarou a luta que seria de Jayson e o Arqueiro... pera JAYSON? Me levantei com tudo.

–por que não disse que ia lutar? – perguntei o encarando. Ele me olhou arfando.

–Não vou matar ele, relaxa. Vai ser luta física – falou movimentando as mãos.

–mesmo assim – emburrei. Ele sorriu e se virou o que me fez sentar.

–Vamos começar.

Kory POV'S OFF

Robin POV'S ON

Desde quando a Estelar luta deste jeito? Nunca foi bruta ou focada nas lutas. Sempre pareceu ser ruim o até mesmo contra brigas físicas. Seu olhar sério me assustou de primeira, mas vou ter de me acostumar com isso. Vai se iniciar uma guerra e, ser serena e pacifica nao ajudaria em nada.

Estelar e aquele garoto chamado Merk conversam de um jeito tão intimo que me irrita, ainda mais por eu não poder saber o que falam. Esse é o cara no qual Estelar ama, não tenho duvidas, já que Jayson parece ter um lance com a albina.

–Ciumes é ruim em um relacionamento, ainda mais se for do melhor amigo. – não evitei um sorriso.

–Relaxa Cyb, é pequeno e passageiro – indaguei me virando para Jayson que lutaria contra o arqueiro.

–Por que não disse que ia lutar?- esbraveja Estelar que, aparentemente estava com raiva. Jayson arfa.

–não vou matar ele, relaxa. Vai ser luta física. – fala ele. Mas não pude evitar em ter uma pontada de preocupação. Quando o vi pela primeira vez lutar, ou melhor, depois de uma luta mantinha um olhar  
>assassino que nunca tinha visto. Como se matar fosse a melhor coisa para ele. Isso me intriga. Porque estelar andava com pessoas desse tipo? Assassinos, fugitivos, ou algo do tipo.<p>

–mesmo assim – emburrou ela. Já sentia falta de suas graças.

–Bom, vamos começar logo com isso, é tedioso. – indagou Merk esparramado no banco. No mesmo instante recebe uma cotovelada de Estelar.

JAYSON VS. ARQUEIRO

–Já começamos – pronuncia Jayson avançando contra o arqueiro que arma as flechas mirando nele.  
>Lança algumas que batem contudo em Jayson, no qual saiu sem um aranhão. Por breves instantes ele sumiu de minha vista, somente ouvindo um baque do lado oposto ao arqueiro onde estilhaçou seu arco contra a parede.<p>

–Mas o que... – não terminou já que recebeu um ataque de jayson caindo de joelhos imóvel.

–Que luta mais sem graça – suspira Jayson. Acho que a luta não durou nem 1 minuto. Esse Jayson me preocupa, nunca vi tal rapidez, destreza e um olhar vazio. Morto.

Como se tudo o que ele fizesse não influenciasse em nada. Matar, é retirar uma vida e ele faz isso como se estivesse retirando um doce de um saquinho. Fácil, fácil. Não quero admitir, mas tenho medo dele. Nunca tive medo de alguém, mas ele é digno de meus temores.

Jayson suspira e encara o arqueiro.

–Vai se juntar a sua companheira – afirmou apontando para a abelha. Ele bufou, mas não argumentou nada.

–Nossa como você foi bruto Jayson – indagou a amiga deles, acho que se chama Milla. Ele se virou a ela com um sorriso se dirigindo ao banco parando na sua frente.

–Olha quem fala – indagou lhe dando um beijo – é você afobada – a garota corou violentamente e se levantou. Murmurou algo que não compreendi e ficou frente a seu adversário. Que é Mutano. Essa luta será interessante.

Robin POV'S OFF

Kory POV'S ON

Ai ai, o Jayson não tem jeito mesmo... nem teve graça a luta.

Agora é Milla e Mutano... vai ser engraçado os dois se matando ali no meio.

–Vamos logo, não tenho e não quero que dure o dia todo. – sentou-se ao lado de Merk. – isso ta chato,  
>to com vontade de escolher no dedo, e você? – ele acenou com a cabeça e encarou a luta que se iniciaria.<p>

– Prometo que pego leve com você gatinha – diz Mutano fazendo pose. Milla riu.

–Vamos lá verdinho vamos ver do que você é capaz – ela pegou sua espada e dirigiu-se contra mutano que se transformou em um canguru pulando sobre ela. Ela ficou estática. Acho que nunca viu uma pessoa se transformar em bicho. – você é estranho – afirmou o olhando. Mutano voltou a forma normal.

–Os estranhos são os melhores – deu uma piscadela logo depois se transformando em um rinoceronte. Acho que Milla não conhece nenhum desses animais, já que é sua primeira visita a Terra. Ela sorriu pegando um chicote de energia prendendo no pescoço de Mutano e puxando para baixo.

–Fale menos e faça mais. – indagou puxando o chicote o fazendo virar humano novamente.

–Ai, ta me enforcando – disse colocando a mão no pescoço. Ela sorri, um sorriso meigo.

–É a intenção. Só não posso matar – disse prendendo a bainha do chicote no chão e avançando contra  
>ele. Mutano tenta sair mas não consegue, muito menos fazer transformações. Quando ela ia lhe dar um soco ele a puxa ficando sobre ela. Ravena o encara feio e Jayson o fuzila como se quisesse matá-lo. Mutano é idiota ou o que? Ela é namorada do Jayson!<p>

–o que você esta fazendo? – indagou ela sem conseguir se soltar dele.

–Bom como você não tem poderes, deduzi que, por eu ser homem sou mais forte que você, e – parou e deu um sorriso – teoria comprovada com sucesso – ele apertou seu pulso com força a fazendo gemer.

Ouço um grunhido vindo de Jayson, isso vai ficar mal.

–Tem certeza duende? – ela lhe dá um belo de um chute nas joias. Ele fica branco, mas a solta. Quando ela sai de baixo dele, pega o chicote amarrando braços e pernas juntas para trás, como se ele fosse uma caça. – não sou tão indefesa quanto pareço... – ela puxa o fazendo urrar de dor. – meus punhos ainda estão doendo seu anão de jardim. – ela indaga o soltando e se virando para Jayson lhe dando um sorriso de "ta tudo bem, não precisa matá-lo". Ele sorri com isso, mas um sorriso não muito convincente.

–Bom, ele é forte, vai na frente com nós – deu um joinha para nós e se sentou com um sorriso estampado no rosto, mas não sei se foi só eu que percebi que a mesma não soltava os pulsos, talvez, só talvez, ele tenha apertado de verdade. Tomara que Jayson não perceba.

Encaro Jayson a olhando. Já eras.

Jayson murmura algo que não ouvi, talvez seja praga ou algo do tipo. Virou-se para eles.

–Merk e aqualad... vai lá – dito isso ele senta do lado de Milla e Merk se levanta.

–**Me deseje boa sorte. **– sorri.

**–não precisa de sorte !** – afirmei enquanto ele ia de encontro com Aqualad.

Kory POV'S OFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Jayson senta do lado de Milla pegando sua mão lhe dando um sorriso.

**–Não ta doendo –** falou ela com um sorriso falso no rosto, fazendo o de Jayson desaparecer e apertar de leve seu pulso, o que a fez gemer de leve. Jayson a encarou com preocupação e de rabo de olho para mutano mortalmente. Milla coloca sua mão em cima da dele o fazendo olhá-la.

**–Não, ta tudo bem. Sério! Só esta dolorido amor** – afirmou ela o fazendo se sentir um pouco mais aliviado.

**–Desculpa. Mas fiquei preocupado com você, achei que ele estivesse te machucando de verdade. Já ia entrar no meio** – ela não pode evitar o sorriso. Adorava quando ele demonstrava preocupação por ela. Colocou sua mão em seu rosto.

**–você fica lindo preocupado comigo... e eu ouvi seu grunhido de lá. Tentei sair o mais rápido possível para você não matá-lo, mas ele é forte** – lhe deu um selinho e, logo depois, apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro abertando-lhe a mão. Um ato inútil de tanquiliza-lo. Porem, seu nervosismo não era da luta, e sim de seu pressentimento. Sabia que, a cada segundo que se passava, dezenas de seres atravessavam a atmosfera terrestre e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os achariam.

A luta de Merk e Aqualad começou e, antes mesmo do inicio já se podia ver quem se mostrava superior. Merk tinha um olhar indiferente, enquanto aqualad se matinha temeroso. O gordaniano suspira pesado e avança com punhos para cima do homem-peixe.

Não houve um pingo de piedade ou remorso no soco dado por Merk, somente a serenidade com a luta que se iniciava tediosa a seus olhos. Já para Aqualad, a luta estava complicada. O moreno era muito rápido para sua agua alcança-lo, e nem sem sonhos pensaria em combate físico. Já o viu lutar contra cyborg e Não foi uma luta boa de se presenciar.

Merk pegou sua espada e avançou com o intuito de acabar com a luta, mas aqualad o prende dentro de uma bolsa d'agua. Ele tossiu com a falta de ar. Mesmo o alienígena não necessitando de ar, seus amigos se preocuparam um pouco, segundos depois Merk caiu na gargalhada deixando todos ali presentes – menos seus amigos – assustados.

–Eu não necessito de ar. Em meu planeta não existe oxigênio. – disso ele corta a bolsa d'agua com a espada avançando contra ele numa alta velocidade parando, em milissegundos, com a espada colada a seu pescoço. –Não preciso de esforços para puxar esta espada cortando-o. – indagou ele apertando a lamina contra sua pele o fazendo arfar com o ar que era roubado com o ato. Merk sorri retirando a katana e andando alguns passos a frente ficando de costas para ele. – Você é forte, mas é melhor ficar na reta guarda. Pode impedi-los de entrar na cidade com barreiras d'agua. Mas... – ele se virou para ele lhe dando a mão – foi uma boa luta. – Aqualad se assusta maas a aperta.

–Nem chego aos seu pés, mas gostei dessa oportunidade – assim se afastando e Merk se senta ao lado de Kory.

**–Foi bem... **– disse a ruiva com um sorriso. – **falei que não precisava de sorte** – debochou. Ele sorriu e a olhou.

**–Agora é você. Se não quiser, eu vou por você.** – ela pareceu não entender. Ele sorri, um sorriso sem emoção.  
><strong>–Não sabe com quem você vai lutar<strong> – ela nega com a cabeça. –** seu futuro marido. **– ela arregala levemente os olhos colocando uma mão na boca. Ele fica com um olhar preocupado. – **Se você quiser eu... **– ela o para colocando uma de suas mãos na dele.

–**eu tenho de fazer isso... não se preocupe, fico bem. **– ela sorri e se levanta indo para o centro da arena.

–"não se preocupa. Estou aqui pra você" – pensou ele a encarando.

Ela respira fundo e aponta para Robin.

–Vamos. Eu e você – ele se assustou juntamente de todos.

–COMO ASSIM? – se exalta mutano. Ela sorri.

–algum problema em lutar com meu noivo? – ele ficou mudo. ela estendeu a mão a Robin. – Vem. - Ele sorri e pega não mão dela indo para a arena. Ficam um de frente para o outro.

Kory suava frio. Não sabia se conseguiria lutar contra ele. E se o machucasse? E se vacilasse? Essas perguntas a rodeavam, nem percebendo o inicio da luta recebendo um soco de leve dele caindo no chão.  
>Assim que ela se levanta encara-o assustado. Deu um sorriso.<p>

–tudo bem Robin. Precisa mais do que isso para me machucar – indagou ela avançando para ele rapidamente lhe dando um chute, no qual foi defendido. Ela recua e lhe da um sorriso –"essa luta vai ser interessante" – pensou avançando novamente contra ele, só que, desta fez lhe acertou um soco o fazendo pender para a esquerda. Ela, logo em seguida lhe da um chute e, sem intenção, o joga para longe abrindo um buraco na parede. Ela arregala os olhos e corre em sua direção, mas para bruscamente ao sentir algo passar por detrás dela. Se vira com tudo e vê o que não queria. Um guerreiro Gordaninano. E, para piorar tudo, ele estrava invisível para os terráqueos. Ela olha de esguio para Jayson que nega com a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer para não fazer nada.

Kory suspira e arma o punho. Tinha de lutar contra ele sem os outros saberem, caso acontecesse algo,  
>Jayson ou merk ajudariam. Era isso que ela pensava.<p>

Narrador POV'S OFF

Kory POV'S ON

Um Gordaniano? Aqui? O que eu faço? Jayson disse para eu não alarmar mas... como eu luto com ele e com Robin?  
><strong><br>–Kory ... – "hã? Quem disse isso?"**

**–Kory sou eu Milla. – "o quê? Como entrou na minha cabeça?"**

**–Pare de ser idiota, a ligação de sangue. – "háa, verdade. O que eu faço?"**

**–Ignora ele. Mas dá uma boa surra, daquelas que ele jamais irá esquecer MUAHAHAHAHAHA - *gota* "ta Milla, entendi. Só para confirmar isso é telepatia?"**

**–Sim sim! – "Ok então... vou tentar acabar com esse verme."  
><strong>

–Você esta bem Robin? – pergunto assim que o vejo sair da parede.

–Melhor impossível. – sorrio com isso avançando contra ele e nosso visitante. Assim que avancei contra Robin o nosso amiguinho avançou pelo meu lado esquerdo. Antes dele me atingir dou um salto e acerto um soco onde deveria estar Robin. Vou dar um show de Ballet se for preciso, mas não vou permitir que ele chegue perto de Robin. Assim que encarei Robin, este me deu um chute me jogando contra a parede porém, me jogou justamente onde o nosso invasor estava. Algo me perfurou fazendo um pouco de sague jorrar. Robin me olhou preocupado.

–T-tudo b-bem! – Me levantei a dei um soco no "ar" jogando nosso amigo longe e fazendo um vento bem forte e cortante chegar a Robin o fazendo recuar. O que tinha atrás dele ficou em pedaços. – n-não preciso me aproximar.

Avancei contra os dois com socos e chutes no ar acertando ambos. Fingia falta de mira, mas minha mira está melhor do que nunca. Já estava fazendo isso a quase 5 minutos vou acabar com isso. Assim que parei de atacar alguém veio por detrás de mim e me atingiu. Fingi impulso e dei um soco de leve em Robin. Mas o sangue que saia não dava para disfarçar.

**–"o que eu faço agora esperteza?" – pensei, será que ela lê mentes?**

**–sim! E como eu vou saber? – "FALA COM SEU NAMORADO"**

**–TAH, TAH! – "vai que eu to cansando."**

**–ele disse pra você dar uma surra nele mesmo, agora tem mais do que ele aqui. Acaba com ele logo e  
>se separe dos titans. A mesma formação de sempre ok?<strong>

–ATÉ QUE EM FIM – dei o maior soco no cara invisível que voou longe mostrando-se. Robin ficou catatônico.

–então, ele estava te... – o interrompi

–Não é hora para isso. Jay? – ele assentiu.

–NORTE – Diz Jayson

–LESTE – Diz Milla

–OESTE – Diz Merk

–SUL – Indago olhando para eles. – façando a formação normal. Ataquem os mais fracos.

–SEPARAR. – gritamos todos juntos. Saquei minha espada e rumei para o sul. Milla chamou sua KALUE (moto flutuante gordaniana) e foi ao Leste. Merk em sua prancha e jayson voando como eu.

Me separar de Robin é difícil, mas tenho de fazer...

Hoje começou. A guerra que pode destruir a Terra.

Prometo Robin, vou salvar seu lar.

**Bom espero que tenham gostado... espero vocês no proximo capitulo... e reviews? **


	18. A Guerra!

**Não sabia que a minha fic, nesse site, estava tão atrasada... Bom vou postar os três capítulos que estão atrasados.**

**Boa Leitura!**

Capítulo 18 - A guerra!

Facada a facada, sangue por sangue, morte atrás de morte. Guerra desencadeia mais e mais guerra. Sempre foi assim. Não importa onde more, não importa se é um lugar pacifico ou não. Também achava que meu planeta era, como também pensei que fosse, mas olha pra mim nesse instante, encravando uma espada em outra pessoa, arrancando uma vida sem nem ao menos ter tal direito. Manuseio-a com tal facilidade que é difícil dizer que me dói a cada morte que causo.

Todos os rostos, as vozes, aparecem a noite e me assolam, na pior das hipóteses ela aparece no meio da luta me deixando vulnerável e fácil acesso a meu óbito. Sempre me considerei uma princesa, mas que princesa! Impeço uma guerra em meu planeta, mas desencadeio-a em outro. Eis aqui a prova da falsa paz se revelando. Retirando sua mascara e mostrando o quanto ela pode te ludibriar a jogar seus jogos, te manusear como marionete com cordas. Perdi a conta de tantos que já matei em frações de segundos desde o inicio dessa guerra sem nexo.

Será mesmo sem nexo? Se for por que está acontecendo? Por mim? Por Robin? Vingança? Pelo que se mata? Por nada. Não há motivos para arrancar uma vida. Nunca houve.

Vingança não justifica, rancor e ciúmes também não.

Gritos e mais gritos, é só isso que escuto. Mas se fechar os olhos só se escuta lamina contra lamina. Sangue escorrendo sobre ela e pingando sorrateiramente ao chão. Simples. Um liquido simples, frágil, mas mortal... mortal com sua falta.

–Kory! – me viro e vejo Merk voando rapidamente em minha direção. Virei-me rapidamente apunhalando o alien a minha frente o vendo cair sem vida. Merk pousa ao meu lado. –Não se esqueça, é uma guerra, esta muito voada.

–Hn. – somente pude dizer isso. continuei meu caminho com pulso firme e, com um único movimento dancei a espada no ar fazendo-a cortar o vento e mandando o reflexo de sua lamina a todos a minha frente. Sangue jorrou como agua, logo após caíram corpos. – "Chuva de mortos, que bizarro" – não pensava em mais nada a não ser matar. Minha sanidade sumia a cada vida que eu tomava.

–Se controle. Você não pode passar dos limites...

–me deixe Merk. Sei o que faço, se vir que estou ficando insana me pare, a qualquer custo. – Assim voei para longe ouvindo a sua voz ao fundo. Pra que estou lutando aqui? Por quem? Não me lembro de nada. Não lembro nem quem sou, ou era.

Só me lembro da morte, da dor e do desespero. Minha vida se resume nisso?

Kory POV'S ONFF

Narrador POV'S ON

Ao sair voando insanamente para longe do moreno, o mesmo se viu sem possibilidades de para-la ou até mesmo de alcança-la. Tinha de ficar perto, as vezes que ela perdia a sanidade causava a destrução do planeta e, nesse momento, o intuito não era esse. Resolveu ficar perto, tanto dela quando dos titans, já que esta não estava apta a protege-los.

Saiu atrás dela destruindo todos a sua frente. Não permitiria que se machucasse.

~o~

Os titans enfrentam dificuldades dessa luta. Tanto Robin Quanto o resto estão em pares, mesmo assim não dão conta de todos. A noticia de invasão se espalhou pelo mundo, todos os titans, e também as pessoas normais sabiam e estavam se prevenindo. Muitas cidades foram evacuadas e se protegeram e abrigos, muitos deles planejados apenas para furacões. Mais da metade dos titans se dirigiam até onde estavam os outros junto de Kory.

Robin lutava no chão, não deixando que eles pudessem passar para as cidades. Lançava bombas, discos, redes, tudo o que pudesse impedi-los. Viu Merk voando por cima deles que, assim que o viu, desceu até ele parando a centímetros do chão a frente de Robin.

–Hey, se concentra. Se você morrer, a Kory terá um troço. - indaga Merk mau-humorado.

–Não é fácil. Não somos assassinos. - Balbucia Robin o fuzilando.

–Você não gosta muito de mim não é? - perguntou o obvio.

–Percebeu agora? Não vou matá-los. - Assim ele se vira e vai em direção aos outros titans.

–Se não matar, você morrerá - ele para e o encara de canto de olho.

–Bem provável. já que não tirarei uma vida.

–Vai abandoná-la? - provoca Merk. Robin se estressa e se aproxima de Merk.

–não me provoca Merk. Não a abandonarei, mas sei que ela já me abandonou. - Merk arregalou os olhos.

–Como assim? ela pensava em você a cada minuto que se passava. Chegava a irritar. Era Robin isso, Robin aquilo... - dizia Merk tentando desfazer aquela situação.

–Ela te ama. - Disse Robin deixando Merk mudo - Te amou antes de me conhecer. Um amor de anos, como posso competir com isso? - podia-se ouvir a dor em sua voz.

–Robin. - Merk suspira - eu amo a Kory. de verdade mas, não tem como eu competir com você. Eu fui o amor dela no passado, mas você é o amor dela no presente e provavelmente no futuro. - merk levanta voo ficando alguns metros do chão. - Se você a ama de verdade, não a abandone porque, sozinha ela não irá ficar. - dito isso sai pelo mesmo caminho que Kory seguiu. Robin ficou ali parado sem saber o que dizer.

–ROBIN! - grita Kid-flash derrubando muitos alienigenas. - Se concentra, assim você vai morrer. - Robin arregala os olhos ao ver a quantidade de alienigenas que vieram contra ele de uma vez.

–"será que, por causa do merk eles não me atacaram?"

~o~

–Ravena! Cade você? - gritava Mutano ja nervoso. Estavam cercados, ele e ela. Haviam a pouco se separado. - Ravenaaa! - Mutano se transforma em um rinoceronte e avança alguns metros antes de ser novamente encurralado. Se destransforma e para por breves segundos antes de um carro, envolto por uma luz arroxeada, voar contra as aliens. O esverdeado se vira dando um suspiro aliviado. -Estava preocupado. Nao me respondeu.

–não te ouvi. Desculpa. - ela, que voava, pousa a seu lado. - Os resto dos titans chegaram. Acho que agora podemos ter uma vantagem. - indagou a azulada.

–Bom, vantagem talvez, mas esses caras são duros na queda. quando eu consigo derrubar um, os amigos da Estelar destruíram uma nave. Que diferença eu estou fazendo aqui? nenhuma - irritou-se Mutano. Se sentia inferior aos gordanianos. Ravena não queria admitir, mas sabia que era verdade o que Mutano dizia. O que eles faziam ali? Somente aumentavam em numero, já que em força não faziam a diferença.

–Pode até ser Mutano, mas esse é o nosso planeta, nossa casa. Vamos lutar por ela, mesmo que não sejamos tão influentes nessa guerra sem sentido. - Mutano sorri a puxando pela cintura lhe roubando um beijo.

–Te amo - Ravena rubra.

–Por que isso tão derrepente? - indagou ela catatonica.

–Não sei se poderei te dizer de novo. - o olhar que demonstrava era triste. Ravena se assustou. - quero ouvir de você. Quero um motivo pra lutar Rae.

–Também te amo. - disse com voz chorona. - Mas me promete que vai voltar. - ele abaixou o olhar - promete?

–Tentarei. - dito isso, lhe deu um beijo na testa e se transformou em uma águia voando rapidamente aos que vinham do céu.

–"Tome cuidado Mutano" - pensava temerosa, ja que as palavras de Mutano não saiam de sua cabeça. Foi praticamente um adeus.

~o~

Milla voava rapidamente em sua moto derrubando vários gordanianos. Para facilitar possuía, ao invés de espadas, armas de longo alcance que ao atingir o alvo, o mesmo se desintegra. Ela acelerava a moto dando tiros e mais tiros, evitando que, os mais fortes, passassem para os titans. Ficou em pé na Kalue, ligou o localizador e deu um pulo atirando em todos eles. Pousou em um dos planadores com uns 5 gordanianos. Mostrou um sorriso torto, trocando as armas pelas espadas e começou o massacre.

Quanto mais ela matava, mais apareciam. enfiava a espada no peitoral com uma mão, enquanto a outra atirava ao lado oposto outro planador o derrubando. Estava sem tempo. O numero de gordanianos não parava de aumentar. Diante daquela situação, ficou encurralada. Olhou e canto sua moto que foi programada a atirar em qualquer coisa viva que voe, especificando gordanianos e aliados. Ela sorriu, sua moto estava melhor que ela.

A sua frente se via um número bem grande de aliados gordanianos. Isso ia ficar difícil, já que eram os seres carnívoros. Deu um passo para trás para ter mais espaço, porém não percebeu que estava encurralada na parte traseira e deu um passo ao nada. Ela caiu. chamou a moto, mas a mesma não chegaria a tempo. _Bela morte_, pensava ela. antes que chegasse perto da água algo a pega, ou melhor alguém.

–Não faz mais isso Milla - indagou Jayson temeroso.

–Foi um acidente ta. - cruzou os braços.

–Um acidente que poderia ter te matado. Não sei o que faria se você morre Milla - seu olhar ela de suplica. Ela realmente, se ele não tivesse a visto cair, teria morrido. Ele pousa em terra. Em alguns segundos chega sua moto.

–Desculpa, não queria te preocupar. - ele a puxa para um beijo. Um beijo ardente.

–Fica perto de mim, ok? Te amo Milla - dou-lhe um selinho.

–Eu que te amo. - Ele sorri. Milla sobe na moto e segue Jayson com um grande sorriso. Desde que começaram a namorar só ouve uma declaração de amor. Ela ficou abobada.

Aceleraram para não perderem o posto, e para compensar, Milla lança uma rede eletrostática a frente daqueles que passaram os fazendo cair, inconsciente na água.

~o~

Kory voava rapidamente contra os inimigos. Um de seus olhos já possuíam a cor avermelhada. Estava perdendo toda sua sanidade mental. Cada morte era um baque para ela. Era tão rápida que não se via seus movimentos, ela dançava com a espada com tal precisão que, diante dela, nenhum ficava vivo.

Ela voava perto dos titans, especialmente de Robin que nao a viu, já que voava bem alto. Uma leve distração da mesma a levou ao chão frente a Robin que se assusta.

–Estelar? - chama sua atenção. A mesma se assusta ao ouvir sua voz.

–Robin? - ela olha de relance para cima. -CUIDADO - voa com ele numa velocidade inumana, parando muito longe da marcação de Robin. Uma das naves havia caido ao chão.

–Estelar, o que você...? - ele para de falar ao ver a cor avermelhada de seus olhos. - O que esta acontecendo com você?

–Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe - disse ela friamente. Estava tentando controlar sua sanidade antes que pudesse matá-lo.

–Tem mesmo. Nao te conheço nem um pouco. Acho que não vai dar certo Estelar - Kory paralisa.

–O-o que?

–O que ouviu. Alem desses segredinhos, fica de caso com Merk. Não sei se posso confiar em você Estelar. - Ela se assusta e, com isso sua sanidade aumenta, saido a cor avermelhada de seus olhos.

–Eu... Não posso pedir para que confie em mim, mas... - ela para, tentando achar as palavras certas.

–Mas...? - pergunta Robin.

–Não tenho o que dizer. Se nao quiser seguir em frente com o casamento, eu entendo. Quem iria querer se casar comigo mesmo? - seus olhos marejaram - Sou um monstro. - ela vira o rosto e ameaça sair de sua frente. Robin se assusta com o que ela diz e a puxa para um beijo. De inicio Kory se assusta, mas retribui com todo o fervor. Ela puxa seus cabelos unindo-os mais ainda, entreabre os labios oferecendo passagem com a lingua a Robin que o faz aprofundando mais anda o beijo. Explorando cada canto de sua boca, sentido uma explosão de sabores, o gosto de cada um os excitava. Pararam pela falta de ar.

–Te amo Estelar. Só quero que, depois dessa guerra, me diga tudo. Sem segredos. - Kory sorri, ainda de olhos fechados alisando o rosto de robin com os dedos o fazendo arrepiar.

–Também te amo, e aceito a proposta - ela sorri dando-lhe um selinho rapido. - Tenho de ir. - Assim abre os olhos lhe dando um grande sorriso.

–Vai, e tome cuidado. - Assim, com grande custo eles se separaram e continuaram com a guerra.

~o~

Não tinha como negar que, a guerra apertava o coração de todos, o medo de perder alguém é o que os mantém frente a campo de batalha, nada os pararia. Estava acirrada a guerra, mas estavam a ganhando. Porém, as coisas que vem em seguida dos derruba. Principalmente a princesa alvo.

– KORY! SOCORRO! IRMÃÃÃA!

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

**Obrigada por lerem... espero vocês no próximo capítulo! 3**


	19. Ryandr

**Não estou recebendo reviews nessa fic, o que me deixa realmente triste em comparação aos outros sites. Essa fic já foi finalizada, mas nesse site, como não recebo comentários, não há gosto nem vontade em postar.**

**Irei terminá-la de uma vez, mesmo sabendo que não receberei comentários. Se puderem, mesmo que não tenham usuário no site, comentem... Por favor. **

**Ainda tenho duas fics dos jovens titans que quero postar, mas não sei se vale a pena, isso vocês quem tem de me dizer.**

**Vai somente até o capitulo 21 essa fic. Espero que até lá, aqueles que acompanham possam comentar (:**

**Boa leitura!**

****-Capitulo 19 - Ryand'r

Na Terra todos lutam com o Maximo de suas forças, conseguindo assim grande vantagem e adiantamento da destruição inevitavel da Terra. Tanto os titans, quanto a equipe de Kory lutam bravamente, esperando assim aniquilá-los, porém esta guerra está muito longe de acabar.

Nave Gordaniana

–O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO GORDANIANO DESPREZÍVEL? - cuspia Ryan que era algemado e preso pelos soldados por ordem do principe.

–Fique quieto Tamaraniano. São ordens diretas do principe. - disse um daqueles que o prendia. Ryan da um pequenino sorriso.

–Falso principe. - A dizer leva um soco na boca do estomago caindo ao chão.

–Meça sua língua antes de falar dele! - indagou um deles o terminando de prender. Suas duas mãos atadas juntas para tras em uma cela enorme e escura. -Aproveite seus ultimos minutos aqui, pois não sairá mais! - assim os dois saem deixando Ryan sozinho, emanando um ódio avassalador. Ryan grita, altamente sendo ouvido por toda a nave, um grito de puro ódio e revolta. Abaixa a cabeça pendendo-a para a esquerda, abre os olhos lentamente mostrando a cor azulada de seus olhos escaldantes.

Terra

A luta continuava. Varias naves eram vistas caídas ao chão despedaçadas ou pegando fogo. Sangue e corpos espalhados pela terra deixavam um ar sinistro a batalha que se alastrava por toda a cidade. Realmente, todos os titans participavam da luta, desde os originais aos anexados.

O grupo de Kory era o que se encontrava mais alto de todos. Eles quem derrubavam as naves, as quais eram imensas. Kory estava mais controlada desde o beijo com Robin, mas não duraria muito já sentia sua sanidade se esvair lentamente. Voava rapidamente entre as naves com intenção de chegar a nave principal onde poderia encontrar o rei e o suposto príncipe. Tinham de ser rápidos, quanto maior fosse a duração da batalha, pior seriam as consequências!

Kory estava mais a frente, juntamente de Jayson que avançava com mais facilidade, conhecia as fraquezas deles facilitando assim a derrota de seus adversários. Jayson entrou em uma das naves que, por sinal, já estava vazia. Não media esforços para derrotá-los de uma vez só! Chegou a cabine de controle, onde tinham alguns Gordanianos! Deu um sorriso sapeca, empunhou a espada e os golpeou, cerca de segundos estava sozinho na cabine indo em direção a cadeira do piloto. Pegou o controle da nave e a pilotou em direção as outras, passando rasteiro na parte de cima das carapaças das naves, as fazendo perder o controle e cair rumo ao chão ou água.

De naves ao ar haviam poucas, mas essas poucas protegiam a principal, além do mais, os soldados eram incontáveis. Os titans já se esgotavam de energia e tempo. Não haviam nem horas de luta, mas, pela quantidade de alienígenas, durariam o dia!

Merk Ficava mais rente ao chão, de olho fixo aos Titans, principalmente em Robin a pedido de Kory antes de chegarem a Terra. O moreno lutava com alguns gordanianos impedindo os mais fortes de chegarem aos titans. Saiu de sua prancha e ficou na terra lutando com eles juntamente de Robin, mesmo ele sendo mais rápido e ágil. Os dois os acertavam em conjunto, conseguindo cobrir uma boa parte da luta! Percebia-se que já estavam se dando um pouco melhor, Merk havia lhe jogado um balde de água fria e o despertado para o que ele não via. Parar com os ciúmes e a falta de confiança e começar a se importar com ela...

Na nave principal é aberta uma das portas, saindo dela um rapaz de cabelos roxos, uma capa de cor preta e uma espada presa as costas. Esboça um sorriso ao encarar Jayson, saca a espada e voa em direção ao campo de batalha. Durante o caminho muitos de seus próprios soldados foram esfaqueados por ele para abrir passagem até Jayson, de quem nutria um grande ódio. Ao chegar a metros de distancia, prepara a espada e a manuseia na horizontal derrubando Jayson ao chão, fazendo todos pararem pelo choque.

Jayson levanta facilmente e olha para o adversário encapuzado.

–JAYSON? - grita Milla se aproximando com suas duas espadas. Ele a encara com um sorriso.

–Eu me viro - sussurrou para ela que parou de se mexer e o encarou preocupada. Ele se levanta por completo e encara-o. - Quem é você? - pergunta Jayson apontando-lhe sua espada.

–Ninguém em especial. - avança rapidamente sobre Jayson que defende o ataque lhe desferindo um chute no estomago.

–Será que seria o tal principe que ocupou meu lugar - o rapaz ficou em silencio - se for, vai precisar se esforçar muito. - O rapaz ri.

–É o que veremos. - Avança contra Jayson rapidamente dançando com a espada em sua frente. As duas espadas se chocam e começam a golpeá-las. O barulho das espadas era a unica coisa que se ouvia, pois, tanto as espadas quanto eles não eram vistos.

Jayson levanta voo com o príncipe atras de si. Voava rapidamente para tentar despistá-lo e o pegar em um momento mais adequado. Rapidamente o príncipe o perde de vista ficando nervoso, sabia que poderia ser golpeado a qualquer momento por ele, já que em velocidade ele ganha facilmente. Olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando descobrir por onde ele apareceria.

Jayson, que voava rapidamente, aparece por baixo encravando uma espada no ombro do príncipe o fazendo urrar de dor. O lança, com a espada ainda em seu corpo, ao chão abrindo uma grande cratera pela força imposta.

O príncipe cai ao chão de joelhos enquanto Jayson para em pé a sua frente lhe apontando a ponta da espada. O príncipe somente ri.

–"Perdi de novo para ele?" - pensou o Príncipe com um sorriso zombeteiro.

–Vai me dizer quem é? Assim posso matá-lo mais facilmente - Disse Jayson sombriamente, as mortes começaram a atingi-lo, igual a Kory.

–Não acho que seja o momento ideal. - diz ele sorrindo. Jayson, que fica sem entender, se enfurece. Segundos depois escuta-se uma explosão vindo das naves, uma atrás da outra, mesmo sem ninguém as acertando. Jayson se choca.

–Mas o que... - O principe bate na espada e sai voando rapidamente para tras. -TSC.. - resmunga Jayson. Se agacha dando impulso a seu voo levantando poeira - fora a cratera.

Voa rapidamente para o Lado de Milla a puxando pelo braço a arrancando da moto que os seguem.

–AAI, JAY? - grita dela. Ele não a encara, tinha um olhar preocupado. -Jayson? - ele a olha de canto de olho desta vez, só logo mais volta.

Voa até onde está Merk o chamando, o mesmo não entende, mas o segue rapidamente saindo de perto dos alienígenas. Eles pousam rapidamente ao chão perto dos titans que os olham sem entender. Milla, que percebe a insegurança de Jayson, coloca uma mão em seu ombro o fazendo olhá-la.

–Me diz, o que foi? - perguntou ela com um olhar preocpuado. Ele a olhou e apontou as naves.

–Estão vazias! - Dito isso ela se assunta, junto com aqueles que estavam por perto. -Programados para a autodestruição. Além de não haver tantos, planejam algo, e ficar no ar não é uma opção. - Argumentou ele se virando e encarando Robin que chegara mais perto e que tinha ouvido.

–Então... Acha que é um tipo de emboscada? - pergunta Robin. Jayson assenti.

–Provavelmente! - Robin olha para o céu lembrando de algo, ou melhor alguém.

–E a Estelar? - Jayson e os outros estremecem!

–Droga, não vou achar ela naquela confusão. - Murmura Jayson olhando o céu coberto por fumaça e alguns aliens espalhados. De baixo, dava para ver que não eram tantos quanto esperavam.

–Ela se vira, mas por hora...- falava Milla.

–Vamos descobrir qual a nave principal -completa Merk. Todos assentem.

–As ordens são suas Robin - Diz Jayson sorrindo a ele. Robin sorri também se virando aos titans.

–Vamos procurar a nave principal, aqueles que podem voar ajudem os que rastreiam, vamos achar e acabar de uma vez com esse problema. - disse batendo o punho na não.

–Todos concordam e assim começa a busca pelo fim daquela guerra sem nexo!

Nave gordaniana

–ME DEIXEM SAIR SEU VERMES! - esbravejava Ryan puxando as algemas com toda sua força, a parede mexia, mas as correntes continuavam as mesmas. Já estava ofegante de tanto tentar quebrá-las, mas era preciso. Pelo que escutara dos soldados, tinham armado uma isca para sua irmã, e as suspeitas dele eram que a isca ela o próprio.

–tenho de sair logo daqui, a situação não parece boa lá fora. - Levanta a cabeça encarando o fim das algemas -Talvez... - Ryan, que estava de pé, pegou o fim das algemas e as puxou, as mesmas fizeram barulho. Uma música a seus ouvidos. Antes de continuar , a porta é aberta, passando por ela o Rei da Cidadela.

–Pelo visto, ainda tenta fugir... - Ryan avança contra ele sendo impedido pelas algemas. -Hum, bem feroz, mas será tão valente quando souber que vai morrer? - Disse sadicamente o rei vendo a expressão confusa no garoto.

–O que insinuas? - Diz ele meio temeroso, não por ele mas, se ele morresse Kory poderia entrar em descontrole.

–Bom, achei que fosse mais esperto que isso. Se ouviu as explosões, deve ter uma noção. - Ryan arregala os olhos. - Adoro ver o medo nos olhos dos outros, é revigorante e fascinante. Vou sair desta nave, não quero virar chucasco com você! - Ele se vira e sai da sala, deixando Ryan pensativo.

–Droga! - diz socando a parede que mexe um pouco. - Se eu pudesse quebrar pelo menos a parede... Mas, essa cela foi feita pra mim. Acho que já planejavam isso a tempo. Preciso urgente sair daqui.

Terra

Ao sair da nave, foi percebido por Kory que, rapidamente o joga ao chão perto dos Titans e o grupo de Jayson. Jayson olha assustado e aliviado pelo que viu.

–Nem precisamos procurar. - Todos ali se prepararam, pois era o líder deles. Kory desce rapidamente ao chão, com os olhos cor escarlate fuzilando o rei. Os soldados apareceram a sua volta, ela somente sorri pegando sua espada e rodando 360º graus cortando todos ao meio. Ao parar aponta a espada a ele.

–Não devia ter saído de sua humilde nave! - zomba Merk atrás do homem com uma espada apontada a ele. O homem ri.

–não faria isso se fosse você princesinha! - Kory arqueia a sobrancelha, o reizinho estala os dedos, aparecendo vários aliens assustadores e fortes, o bastante para segurar Kory e Jayson e seu estado mental são postos de Joelhos, e alguns deles cercaram os Titans todos juntos apontando-lhes armas de desintegração.

–O que planeja? - Pergunta Jayson. Seu pai o olha com desgosto.

–Não acho que deveria lhe responder, mas como já tinha essa intenção... - suspira - vou matar todos e tomar posse de nossa arma novamente. - diz apontando a Kory que rosna.

–QUEEEEE? - resmunga Mutano incrédulo.

–Ao entrarmos, obviamente não sairíamos ilesos se eles quatro fossem derrotados. - diz robin rangendo os dentes. - "Droga Star"

–E como pretende fazer isso? - diz Kory sombriamente o encarando com os olhos ardentes. O rei engole em seco.

–Chantagem! - Todos o olham sem entender. Ele tira de seu bolso um holograma, ele o aperta e aparece a imagem de Ryan preso, jogando seu corpo para frente tentando arrebentar as correntes. -Lembra do seu irmãozinho? -Kory arregala os olho.

–RYYYYAAAAN! - grita Kory tentando se soltar o alien que a segurava. -SEU MISERÁVEL, O QUE VAI FAZER COM ELE? - gritava enraivecida.

–Obvio, Matá-lo. - Kory para e encara o chão. - A menos que você volte, por vontade própria, a nós. - Kory não respondeu, sua mente estava em um turbilhão de pensamentos.

–Não faz isso Estelar! - Grita Robin desesperado.

–Estelar, pense bem... - disse Ravena embasbacada.

Merk e Milla a olhavam e desespero, enquanto Jayson encarava o chão rindo, juntamente de Kory, o que assustou a todos, e enfureceu o rei.

–Do que riem?

–Você vai matá-lo de qualquer jeito! - diz Kory, assim todos ficam sem chão.

–Uma chantagem se valor. Você nunca foi um homem justo! - complementa Jayson levantando a cabeça, com os olhos tombando ao vermelho.

–Sim, tem razão. - Ele pega um botão em sua mão.

–SEU... - ele aperta o botão explodindo a nave. Kory bambeia - NÃÃÃÃÃÃO RYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! - grita ela ao ver os destroços caindo ao chão. O rei ri alto.

–Assim ele morreu.

–Não, ele não morreu... o unico problema é.. ELE NÃO VOA! -ela grita isso ao ver o corpo de Ryan caindo ao longe. Jayson olha assustado para o garoto, ele fecha os olhos liberando energia, uma energia visivel.

–NÃO JAYSON! - grita Milla.

Ele se desfaz dos braços do alien indo até o garoto. Ele o pega a poucos metros do chão. Voou numa velocidade de 3.1 de ida e volta. Volta ao mesmo lugar que estavam. Ryan abre os olhos encarando Jayson.

–Principe Jayson! - balbucia ele com um sorriso de admiração.

–Como voc... - o rei foi interrompido por três soldados voando em sua direção. Kory havia se soltado e, consequentemente soltado os seus companheiros.

–Ryan! - diz ela chegando perto colocando uma mão em seu rosto. Ele se senta e a abraça fortemente a assustando.

–Morri de saudades irmã - sussurrou ele a apertando fortemente. Ele devolve na mesma força

–eu também!

Merk vai até os Titans esfaqueando todos os soldados. Kory se levanta juntamente de Ryan, Jayson e Milla. O olhar de Kory era avassalador.

–Tocar no meu irmão... é pedir para morrer. - indagou com um olha psicótico. - Ryan nós ajuda?

–Hn. Sempre! - ele assovia e ao longe aparece uma prancha parecida com as de Merk. Ele sobre nela e se vira para Kory. - Eu abro caminho. - Ele voa até o aglomerado de soldados pulando da prancha em seguida estendendo uma das pernas chutando o chão, abrindo uma cratera gigantesca, não se podendo dizer que foi feita por um garoto de 12 anos.

–Vamos continuar! - Kory se vira a Robin e sorri a ele. Ela lhe murmura algo e voa rapidamente a Ryan deixando Robin sem chão.

**–TO BE CONTINUED ~**

**Obrigada por lerem... espero vocês no próximo capítulo! 3**


	20. Morte

**Não estou recebendo reviews nessa fic, o que me deixa realmente triste em comparação aos outros sites. Essa fic já foi finalizada, mas nesse site, como não recebo comentários, não há gosto nem vontade em postar.**

**Ainda tenho duas fics dos jovens titans que quero postar, mas não sei se vale a pena, isso vocês quem tem de me dizer.**

**Vai somente até o capitulo 21 essa fic, ou seja, é o penultimo capítulo...**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20 - morte<p>

Toda a batalha recomeçou, mas para Robin não foi do jeito que ele queria... Ele encara sua mão por uns instantes a apertando fortemente.

–"O que você quis dizer com isso Estelar?" - se perguntava Robin com um turbilhão de pensamentos o atormentando.

–Robin? - Ele se vira dando de cara com Cyborg. -O que foi que ela te disse? - Robin abaixa o olhar e sacode a cabeça.

–Nada de mais Cyborg. Vamos, não podemos ficar parados. - diz ele pegando seu bastão e avançando como muito dos titans. -"Ninguém precisa saber de meus problemas. Só... espero que o que você queira Star, seja sua melhor escolha."

Kory e Jayson atacavam os soldados que cercavam o Rei. Aos poucos outros apareciam com armas - tanto brancas como de fogo.

–Já conhece as assassinos reais que os substituíram? - Disse o rei distante de Kory e cercado por seus assassinos de Elite. Jayson ri.

–Onde isso nos influencia? - diz ele avançando contra todos eles que o param com as espadas. - "Espadachins?" - ele recua e sorri. - Kory? - chama a atenção da amiga que o olha curiosa. - Posso cuidar deles sozinho? - Ela o olha sem entender mas assenti com um sorriso.

–não faça muita sujeira! - zomba ela voando rapidamente ao céu. O rei gargalha.

–Você é tão convencido que pensa ser capaz de detê-los sozinho? - Falava ele ironicamente.

–Com certeza. - O rei franzi o cenho.

–TENTE - grite a ele ordenando-os a atacar. Todos assentem e uns avançam contra Jayson, e outros continuam a proteger o Rei. Jayson somente balança a espada para trás dando impulso ela e avançando contra todos.

Milla permanecia, também, ao chão atirando em todos que podia. Tentava impedir que eles passassem aos titans já que, todos os ali presentes, eram considerados assassinos. Pulava, atirava e lutava corpo a corpo.

Ela mira em um deles que avançava contra Jericó, mas, estranhamente, o tiro erra somente o assustando e chamando a atenção de Jericó que sai de perto. Ela fica abismada, nunca havia errado sequer um tiro. Estava tão avoada que não percebera o homem encapuzado - o príncipe - chegando por detrás e a acertando com a espada nas costas a lançando a frente caindo longe de sua arma. Tinha os olhos fechados pela dor, ao abrir o encara. Ele possuía um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso maníaco.

–Acho que posso me vingar de Jayson matando sua namorada - Milla rosna e, antes da espada acertá-la novamente, o príncipe é arremessado ao longe por um chute, dado por Robin. Este se aproxima de Milla.

–Você esta bem? - pergunta ao ver o corte em suas costas. Ela assente, Robin lhe ajuda a se levantar e encaram o homem que, ao se virar acaba mostrando a face por estar sem o capuz deixando Milla sem chão...

–Milla? - pergunta Robin preocupado. Ela leva a mão a boca com os olhos arregalados.

–H-Hidan! - Ao dizer isso o rapaz sorri.

–Achei que tivessem se esquecido de seu antigo companheiro. - zomba Hidan. Milla põe uma mão no ombro de Robin e lhe sussurra.

–Deixe que eu cuido disso, tente achar Jayson ou Kory! - Robin torce a boca, não concordando muito já que ela estava ferida. Percebendo isso, ela lhe esboça um sorriso. -Vou ficar bem, contando que você não morra! -Assim ela sai de perto dele e o mesmo começa a andar, mas antes lhe diz uma ultima coisa.

–Voltei viva. - podiam ter se conhecido agora mas, já tinham um carinho um pelos outros. Ela sorri e encara Hidan que somente observava.

–Pelo visto, este é o tal noivo da ruivinha. - argumenta Hidan dando uns passos a frente. Milla recua. -Por que esta indo para trás? Esta com medo de mim? que sempre fui o mais fraco de vocês? - zomba ele.

–Você quem desviou meu tiro? - pergunta ela. ele sorri e assenti. - Agora entendo o porque errei. - ele da de ombros. Ela, pensando um pouco se lembrou de algo. - Pera, se você é o príncipe quer dizer que...

–Roubei o lugar de Jayson! - Milla rosna.

–Você pode até ter pego seu lugar de príncipe quando ele foi banido, mas nunca chegará ao poder que ele tem! - ridicularizava Milla fazendo Hidan se enraivecer. - Você perdeu na luta com Jayson a poucos minutos, isso não prova o quão fraco você é? - ao terminar Hidan já a havia pego pelo pescoço a enforcando. Milla coloca as mão em seu braço apertando tentando-o fazer soltar.

–Você me irrita muito Milla. Não irei me segurar! - Começa a apertá-la mais e mais fazendo todo o ar parar de entrar a sufocando. Já revirava os olhos e, pouco antes de desmaiar Hidan é arremessado a quilômetros batendo um uma montanha e abrindo uma grande cratera. Antes de Milla cair é pega por dois braços. Ela abre os olhos lentamente.

–Jay... - mas não a tempo de terminar a frase e já o fecha desmaiando -mas viva. Jayson rosna de ódio, seus olhos tinham cor escarlate e ardentes em ódio. Ele entrega Milla a Robin que o acompanhava e avança contra Hidan que estava ao chão.

Ele chega lhe dando um soco o fazendo cuspir muito sangue. O pegou pelo pescoço o arremessando longe, mas antes de cair ao chão Jayson já o esperava pegando em seu pescoço novamente o enterrando ao chão bruscamente ouvindo-se o quebrar de ossos. Hidan o olhava assustado, Jayson estava, praticamente, insano.

–Você é ingênuo demais. Acha que continuo doce como sempre fui? - dizia Jayson apertando seu pescoço - Pense de novo. Seja quem for, se tocar nela irei matar bem lentamente! - dizia com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso psicótico.

–Nunca o vi como uma pessoa dócil desde a primeira fez que o vi matar alguém. - zombava ele. - sempre foi um monstrin... - Jayson aperta mais o fazendo cuspir sangue.

–Calado! - ele sai de cima de Hidan que o encara sem entender. - 5 costelas quebradas e duas fraturas expostas, sair dai você não sai. - Hidan arregala os olhos, ainda não tinha sentido todas essas dores. -Tenho coisas a fazer, depois te mato. - Assim ele sai, deixando Hidan com suas dores.

Jayson chega ao lado de Robin que olhava assustado.

–"Sabia que nunca poderia competir com ele, é um matador de sangue frio." - pensava Robin.

–Desculpe te faze ver isso! - Diz Jayson praticamente se desculpando.

–não precisa, qualquer um que visse sua namorada quase ser morta faria o que você fez... - Robin sorri - Até eu. - Milla se remeche no colo de Robin e abre os olhos encarando-o.

–Olha, o garoto mascarado. - Jayson e Robin reviram os olhos.

–Ela está bem - diz o loiro. Robin somente concorda. Milla fica de pé e encara os lados.

–E Hidan? -Jayson olha pra baixo, pra cima procurando as palavras certas. Milla revira os olhos. - já entendi. - Ela se vira pra Robin pegando em sua mão. - Vamos! -Ela começa a correr arrastando Robin. Jayson sorri e os segue.

–Posso saber para onde está arrastando-o? - diz Jayson curioso.

–Vou achar a Kory!

–E? - ela se vira lhe mostrando a língua.

–Tudo bem... -Robin para. -Tenho de ficar com os titans, quando ela aparecer conversamos. -jayson e Milla se entreolham. Eles sabiam o que kory lhe havia dito.

–Muito bem então. Preste atenção. -Assim os Jayson voa junto de Milla deixando Robin sozinho no meio do nada. Robin encara o céu que já havia começado a chover.

–Não deixarei nossa relação acabar assim - diz ele seguindo para os titans.

Ryan havia ficado com as naves, ele voava rapidamente abrindo caminho entre a carapaça delas as destruindo por dentro. Algumas ele arremessava a outra as derrubando... De naves eram no máximo 10 ao ar. Ryan sorria com a imagem que via.

Pula de sua prancha avançando contra uma das naves e, com a força a empurra contra as outras numa velocidade tão grande que derruba 4 de uma vez - parecendo dominó.

Kory havia ficado no lugar de Jayson quando o mesmo foi ajudar Milla. Não havia entendido quando ele lhe pediu para assumir e depois sumir com Robin. Uma coisa que não tirava da cabeça era Robin e o que dissera a ele. Não sabia se deveria ter sido menos direta, já que sua expressão não era uma das melhores. Pensou muitas vezes em ir falar com ele, mas sabia que não era o momento certo e, de certa forma, o que dissera também não tinha sido em boa hora.

Ela suspira pesadamente e, encarou aqueles a sua frente, todos ao chão esfaqueados. Deu dois passos se aproximando do Rei que somente recuava com dois de seus a "assassinos". Kory olha para os lados com um sorriso torto.  
>–Sozinho em! Isso é perigoso para um Rei. - zombava Kory aproximando-se cada vez mais do Rei que mordia o lábio inferior pelo medo. Ela o encarava firmemente lhe causando arrepios. Ela para e o encara com um sorriso assustador. - Então, vamos acertar as contas - indagou avançando contra eles.<p>

No grupo dos titans, estava mais complicado, os "assassinos" eram rapidos demais e golpeavam-os de montes. Muitos já estavam exaustos e machucados não conseguindo, nem mesmo manter-se em pé. Diversos deles já haviam partido para outro mundo. A derrota deles era iminente e, mesmo batalhando muito, vários pereceram, mas com orgulho e honra de terem lutado por seu planeta.

–KID! -grita a rosada desesperada ao vê-lo sendo acertado por vários golpes de um de seus inimigos. Ela concentra seu poder fazendo seus olhos ganhar uma cor rósea. Aponta as mãos a eles atirando pequenos raios rosas com grande poder destrutivo. O rapaz cai ao chão sem forças para se manter em pé. A rosada corre até ele.

–Jinx... - diz ele com um sorriso - sai daqui! - Falou ele tranquilamente ao perceber a proximidade de outros.

–Não! - dizia ela com olhos marejados. -Acha que vou te deixar aqui machucado? - dizia ela exaltada. Ele sorri, um sorriso forçado, já que a dor era maior.

–Mas, vai ficar aqui para enfrentá-los. Sozinha? - zombava ele, sabia que era forte, mas se até os titans primários estavam com dificuldades, e que eles fariam?

–Claro que sim. - Ela se levanta ficando a frente do ruivo que somente aquieta. Ela concentra o seu poder acertando muitos deles que se afastaram, mas outros substituíram eles. - Droga! -praguejou ela. O rapaz se levanta com dificuldades a pegando pelo braço.

–Kid...? - murmura ela o encarando. Ele a puxa para um beijo, um beijo de despedida. A beijava carinhosamente e a mesma derramava lagrimas que se misturaram com as deles que teimaram em cair. Ele cessa o beijo e sussurra em seu ouvido.

–Te amo! - assim ele a joga longe de onde estavam e, assim que ela acerta o chão e o olha, tudo explode. A rosada entrou em desespero.

–KIIIIDDDD!

Mais ao longe, Mutano e Ravena estavam cercados, ambos cansados e machucados. Ambos ofegantes e, por motivo algum, se separavam!

–Rae... - Ela o encara. - Ainda não entendi o nexo de tudo isso! - Ravena suspira.

–Também não, além do que, eles não acabam e como se estivéssemos num formigueiro. - indagou ela. Ele sorri com seu comentário.

–Ta tentando ser engraçada? - ri ela com a expressão interrogativa dele. -Ok, parei! - ela bufa.

–Bom mesmo! - Mutano Revira os olhos e se transforma em um rinoceronte avançando contra eles os atirando longe. Era uma luta difícil, mesmo sendo feita em dupla. Ravena levitou vários dos escombros e tacou a eles. Estavam indo bem, mas o cansaço os faziam diminuir o ritmo e assim, dando brechas aos "assassinos".

Ravena cai de joelhos ao chão cansada de tanto usar seus poderes já que, todas as lutas que os titans enfrentavam não chegavam a demorar a ponto de ele não poder meditar e reorganizar seus poderes e emoções.

Mutano, ao vê-la, corre em sua direção.

–RAE? - grita ele chamando sua atenção. Colocou uma mão em seu ombro a levantando. Se transformou em um cavalo e agachou. Ravena entendeu isso como um pedido para subir, e foi o que fez, subiu nele e segurou fortemente em sua crina e saíram do meio da briga.

Mutano corria rapidamente sendo seguido pelos soldados que espreitavam por detrás dos "assassinos". Ravena fechara os olhos se isolando de todo o mundo e iniciando sua meditação.

–Azarath metrion zintus... Azarath metrion Zintus... - repetia ela em sua meditação controlando suas emoções e aumentando seus poderes. Mutano, já cansado de correr se vira para ela lhe chamando a atenção e, como não pode falar durante as transformações, ela teve de adivinhar. -Pare um pouco, já estou uma pouco melhor. - ele assenti e para, ela desse enquanto ele volta a forma normal.

–Cara, isso tá ficando sem graça! Mal derrotamos 1 e já vem 10 pra cima. - ironizava mutano.

–Eu sei... só mais um pouco, sinto que está chegando no final... - balbuciava ela armando um escudo em volta deles.

–adivinhação? - ela nega.

–presságio!

**Kory Pov's ON**

Esta guerra não tem fim, e muito menos nexo. Já estou farta de tudo isso. Não aguento mais ver sangue escorrendo pela minha espada, mostrando ao outros meu verdadeiro eu, um eu que nunca quis revelar a ninguém.

Quem realmente sou? Isso martelou na minha cabeça durante toda a guerra. Quem eu sou, a Estelar dócil, boba, alegre e feliz? Ou a pessoa que está comandando essa guerra ensanguentada. Saio, rapidamente, de meus devaneios encarando o Rei que sorria. Não entendi o seu sorriso, somente apontei minha espada a ele.

–Acha graça da morte? Não viemos aqui para conversar e sim para te matar! - cuspia as palavras rispidamente para ver sua reação. Ele somente ri.

–Bom, isso não me afetará pode ter certeza, não acho que você passará por todos os meus assassinos de Elite - zombava ele. Não deve se lembrar de quem sou. Dei-lhe um sorriso e parti para cima de todos, e não me demorei a esfaqueá-los. Não posso negar que não eram bons, mas por eu ser mais rápida, minha vitória é mais certa.

Assim que ele se viu sozinho, pegou uma especie de... como se diz... apito e assoprou. Todos os seus soldados, pelo menos os poucos restantes recuaram até ele fazendo os titans recuarem também. Não demorou muito e, tantos os titans quanto os soldados, estavam juntos frente a frente. Isso é estranho.

–que tal recomeçarmos a guerra daqui? Não gosto de desvantagem... - rosnei para ele, não queria desvantagem ou queria ver a mutilação que ele começou? Os soldados avançaram novamente tanto a mim quanto aos titans... Meus amigos chegaram logo depois dela "reiniciar".

Peguei no braço de Merk o arrastando a um canto para me ajudar, e Milla e Jayson em outro. Impedíamos os "assassinos" de passar.

Estávamos todos lutando para defender nossas honras, planeta, posto de melhor... Enfim, não era uma guerra para matar, era uma guerra de**_ ideais_**. Enquanto nos quatro lutávamos contra os assassinos do rei, os titans lutavam com os soldados restantes, não eram muitos, mas mesmo assim era dificil já que os titans se encontravam cansados e exaustos. Durante isso não percebi um vulto passando por mim indo em direção aos titans. Institivamente me direi para ver quem era e aonde iria. Era Hidan. Não pude vê-lo perfeitamente mas cambaleava como se sentisse dor.

Estava com uma estava correndo em direção a Robin, ai minha ficha caiu.

–ROBIN! - dei um grito fazendo-o se virar mas, era tarde. Só ouvi o barullho da lamina perfurando o tórax. Meu mundo desabou.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada por lerem... espero vocês no próximo capítulo! 3<strong>


	21. perdoe-me

**Ultimo capítulo, mesmo nao tendo recebido comentários nesta fanfic, estou a finalizá-la.**

**Ela tem uma Oneshot em sequencia, quem quiser vê-la é esse site:**

** .br/historia/317924/Escolha/**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21 - Perdoe-me<p>

**Kory POV'S ON**

_Sangue._

Era a única coisa que conseguia ver. Na verdade, foi a única coisa que sempre vi, sangue e mais sangue -tanto de oponentes quanto de amigos.

Me senti destruída, como se uma parte de mim tivesse ido embora, não tinha mais foco em nada. Minhas pernas falharam e fui rumo ao chão. A dor que sentia atingiu, tanto meu físico quanto meu psicológico, me impedindo de reagir a qualquer coisa.

Milla e Merk estavam do mesmo jeito que eu, mas o choque e medo em seus olhos eram maiores, será que eles tem tanta intimidade assim com Robin? Isso já não sei mas, minha coragem de olhar se esvaia cada vez mais junto com o barulho das gotas de sangue ao caírem ao chão junto a poça que se formara, possivelmente, em seus pés. Como não olhara, era somente uma dedução pelo o que podia ouvir.

Encaro Milla que começa a andar bem devagar murmurando algo, até que ela grita.

–JAYSON! - e cria forças para correr. Ja-jayson? Virei me bruscamente . Vi Robin ao chão em choque coberto por sangue mas, não o seu. A sua frente estava Jayson com a espada atravessando seu peito. Não conseguia ver seus olhos, já que seus cabelos impediam a visão de sua face, a única coisa que se via era um filete de sangue que escorria por sua boca e alguns respingos de sangue por parte de seu rosto. Onde a espada estava encravada havia uma grande mancha de sangue e respingos que desciam até o chão formando a pequena poça de minha dedução.

O possuidor da espada estava paralisado de medo. Hidan tremia muito, principalmente por ser Jayson do outro lado da lâmina. Encaro Robin que estava estático, mesmo sendo Jayson ali, senti um alívio pelo meu corpo por não ser Robin. Será que sou tão ruim assim como amiga? Me sentir aliviada por ser Jayson na ponta da espada? Lágrimas teimosas desceram por meu rosto indicando meu desespero e conflito interno.

Milla corria em direção a ele mas é impedida por Merk que a segura. Ela gritava para que ele a soltasse mas nada dele respondê-la. O ódio começou a me possuir, não sei até quando manterei meu senso.

–HA HA HA HA HA HA ! - viro-me ao dono da voz, o pai de Jayson, ria debochadamente. - não acredito, depois de todos esses anos, é hoje que você irá morrer? Fácil assim? Meu filho, o assassino mais poderoso morreu na tentativa infame de salvar um terráqueo. - Zombava se aproximando de Hidan.

–Seu filho? - Perguntou o Argueiro perplexo. O rei assenti retirando a mão de Hidan da espada tomando posse da mesma.

–Oh meu filho...- a apertou e perfurou, devagar, a espada em seu peito a girando lentamente, dava para ouvir os gemidos de dor de Jayson. -MORRA DESGRAÇADO! - Ele ia perfurá-lo mais quando as mãos de Jayson param a espada. -Mas o que?

Jayson levanta o olhar demonstrando seus olhos cor escarlate. Demonstra um pequenino sorriso. -Patético! - balbucia retirando as mão do rei, bruscamente, da espada e ficando ereto. Retira a espada de seu corpo. -Acho mesmo que só isso me mataria? - ele impulsiona a espada para o lado bruscamente retirando todo o sangue dela com o movimento, logo após descarregando seu poder nela a deixando "eletrizada". Levanta-a para cima e, dando impulso, corta o ar a frente de todos ali, uma descarga de energia é vista rasgar o chão e sangue jorrar por ela. O Rei cai ao chão em desespero.

Jayson se virou para Robin e lhe deu um sorriso quase que imperceptível. Minhas lágrimas cessaram mas minha raiva e medo só aumentavam. E assim minha vista começou a querer embaçar. Sacudi a cabeça e me levantei cambaleando. Senti o olhar de Jayson sobre mim sorri, com isso minha sanidade...

.

.

.

.

MORREU!

.

.

.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH - dou um grito deixando todo o meu poder tomar conta de mim, meus olhos ardiam e assim aquela estelar morre.

**Narrador Pov's ON**

Kory abre lentamente os olhos, mostrando sua cor avermelhada e ardente em ódio. Deu pequenos passos até Jayson parando frente a ele. Encara Robin com desdém e se vira ao rei. Saca sua espada e em segundos matara todos os soldados em volta deixando meia dúzia, no máximo. Jayson sinaliza a todos os titans para se afastarem, pega a espada em sua mão encarando Hidan.

–Não deveria ter sido misericordioso com você, tinha de ter te matado quando pude. - Cuspia Jayson dando passos lentos até ele. Hidan estava parado, estático. Jayson mantinha a cor avermelhada de seus olhos ao fuzila-lo. Aponta-lhe a espada e lhe atravessa a espada no peito o fazendo cuspir muito sangue. Hidan olha assustado a Jayson que somente o encara com desdém. Encrava mais ainda em seu peito o deixando sofrer com a dor. Ao retirá-la bruscamente seu corpo cai - morto - ao chão.

Kory estava sem controle, sucumbiu à loucura, deixando o ódio a controlar, deixando-a idêntica a um animal selvagem agindo por _instinto_.

Andava lentamente ao rei o devorando com o olhar, o mesmo não sabia o que fazer, quando ela ficava nesse estado somente seus amigos a controlavam, e com certeza não a parariam até o rei estar morto, ou seja ele. Ela o encarou sorridente, um sorriso psicótico, deste sorriso veio a ironia e dela veio o desejo pela morte.

Robin olhava-a estático, não sabia o que fazer, nunca tinha visto Estelar em um estado tão depravado quanto estava no momento. Ele havia mandado os titans se retirarem para não sofrerem mais do que já haviam sofrido. Só haviam sobrado os quatro, que estavam do mesmo jeito que Robin, perplexos.

–Robin! - grita Merk chegando ao seu lado - ainda segurando Milla pelo pulso. Robin o encara sem saber o que dizer, Merk somente suspira. - Esse foi o grande problema que criaram para Kory. Quando iniciaram as experiência nela, ela passava mal, não raciocinava e, muito menos pensava no que fazia, como se ela não fosse mais ela... - dizia Merk tenteando explicar seu estado.

–Essas experiências, pelo que diz, modificaram sua personalidade? - pergunta Ravena. Merk somente assenti.

–Essa sua forma... -começava Milla que encarava o céu nublado - ... é a sua mais assustadora, já que ela não tem controle por seu corpo, virando a "arma" de que o rei tanto falava. Nunca foi por sua força ou poder, e sim por sua capacidade de parar de pensar, mas ele nunca a controlou. - disse ela olhando Robin que somente encarava o chão.

–Não tem um jeito de pará-la? - Pergunta Mutano vendo a destruição que ela fazia. Ryan chega por detrás deles mais confuso que os titans.

–Jayson não tinha te contado Ryan?- pergunta Merk, ele somente nega. - As experiências que ela sofria alteraram sua personalidade, e o único que pode controlá-la é Jayson. - diz Merk temeroso.

–Mas... ele tem de estar no mesmo nível de insanidade que ela, já que ela é mais forte em aspecto físico que ele. - indagou Milla tentando se soltar de Merk de mansinho que só aperta mais a mão dela a fazendo gemer.

–Para de tentar sair tá. - manda Merk aborrecido. Ele encara o horizonte onde vê ao longe o que sobrou da torre do leste. - Vamos para lá, o que acontecerá agora é melhor que não vejamos. - disse ele, todos os titans assentem - menos Robin. Merk sinaliza para eles os deixarem sozinhos, ia ser difícil convencê-lo do que dizia. Todos vão até a torre, Merk pede a Ryan para cuidar de Milla, ele assenti e a leva em sua prancha até a torre.

Assim que todos saíram Merk se aproxima de Robin. Ficam em silencio por um tempo até que Robin se manifesta.

–Eu não a conheço mesmo. Não sei nada de importante sobre ela, nada. - resmungou Robin colocando uma das mãos sobre os olhos. Merk suspira colocando uma de suas mãos em seu ombro.

–Escute bem o que te direi Robin, não repetirei. - Robin o olha de canto de olho. - Não é que você não a conheça, ela somente nunca gostou daquela vida, ela sempre se considerou um monstro. Mesmo nós dizendo à ela que estava errada, não adiantava. Você deve dizer isso por não ter estado com ela nesse tempo, não saber que ela tinha um namorado... - ele para nessa parte encarando Robin que o olhava atentamente. - ... mas, se ela não quis contar é porque ela não achou necessário. Eu posso ter sido seu primeiro namorado, mas você é o ultimo, aquele que ficará com ela pelo resto de sua vida, que estará com ela nos momentos difíceis. Eu só acompanhei sua fase mais sombria. Não posso negar que não a amo, e nem ela negar que não sente ainda algo por mim... - Robin o olha sem entender suas ultimas palavras, antes que ele perguntasse ele continuou -... Mas ela te ama agora. Te quer bem, te quer vivo, mesmo que não seja ao lado dela. Quer mais prova de que ela te ama? - ao perguntar isso Robin abaixa o olhar pensativo.

–Desculpa... - Merk o encara curioso. - Nunca pensei por esse lado, e agora que disse, vejo que não tinha como eu acompanhá-la em todas as suas fases, mas o presente e o futuro poderá ser o que importe. - ao falar isso Robin trava nas palavras que Estelar lhe disse. - Não, não acho que vá haver futuro.

–Mude as palavras de Kory, sei que o que ela disse é para te proteger mas, sempre há chances de mudar o pensamento de alguém. Se desistir, não tem direito a ela, e a ninguém. - disse duramente Merk pegando sua prancha e subindo nela. -Vem! - Robin encara a mão de Merk estendia a ele, a pega e vão até a torre.

–KORY!- grita Jayson se aproximando dela que, tentava de todos os jeitos destruir o vinha a frente. Ele a pega pelos pulsos, mas é arremessado alguns metros. Kory encara o Rei indo a sua direção, o mesmo começa a correr como nunca. Jayson entra na frente dela. - TENTA SE CONTROLAR KORY - dizia ele tentando achar um jeito de acalmá-la, mas ela somente sorria, um sorriso cínico. Ele bufa e encara o rei. - Ele é minha presa Kory, não será você a matá-lo. - diz ficando em posição de luta. Kory vira a cabeça compreendendo seu movimento e avança contra ele lhe dando um soco - que ele segura. Ela o olha assustada.

–Fiquei muito mais forte nesses 4 anos. Somente para poder te conter - ele puxa seu braço a fazendo virar de costas a ele a prendendo com o braço. -Por favor, volta ao normal. - Ela nada dizia, somente se debatia tentando se livrar de suas mãos. ele suspira pesadamente. -Desculpe-me. - disse ele. Kory parou de se debater e o olhou.

–Jay... - sussurra ela assustando Jayson... - me mata. - ele arregala os olhos.

–Kory... - sussurra em seu ouvido para depois enterrar sua cabeça em seu ombro. - como eu poderia te matar sua boba. - diz ele a kory com um a voz fraca. - nem que eu morra, nunca deixarei nada acontecer com você. - lagrimas desciam do rosto de Kory. Estava voltado ao normal.

–Ja...Jay... - ela levanta a mão a passando em sua cabeça afagando-a. Ele levanta a cabeça olhando para ela de canto de olho. Ela tinha os olhos ainda vermelhos mas, tinha mais controle sobre si. Ele sorri.

–Você é uma boba sabia. - diz a abraçando fortemente, ela se vira ficando de frente para ele e o aperta mais ainda. Eles se separam e encaram o rei.

–Não conseguirei me conter por muito tempo Jay. - disse ela ofegante pela sua "pequena luta interna". Ele assenti.

–Não preciso de muito para matá-lo. - Jayson se vira a Kory. - Você tem mais controle também, porque se não, só com palavras você não pararia. - indagou ele com um sorriso torto, sendo correspondido por Kory.

Ele avança rapidamente contra o rei que se defende com uma espada retirada e suas costas. Jayson recua e o encara.

–desde quando sabe manejar uma espada? - seu pai apenas ri.

–desde sempre. - diz avançando contra ele, colidindo as duas espadas que dançavam juntas, uma mais rápida que a outra, para um rei, aquele nível de Jayson estava-o sendo complicado. Jayson aumenta sua velocidade batendo a espada cada vez mais forte na outra, até que começam a aparecer rachaduras na de seu pai a fazendo quebrar ao meio.

–Não parece tão bom agora não é mesmo? - zomba Jayson seriamente - se possível. Seu pai ri.

–Acha que, para ser rei, tem de saber somente manusear uma espada ou mandar? - indaga ele. - Pelo visto, você sabe tudo para ser um rei, mas não sabe qualificar um inimigo por que você, para mim é uma formiga. - Ele fica em posição de luta e avança com punhos contra Jayson que desvia mas, não esperando o chute que veio por trás, é arremessado. Levanta-se e encara-o com um sorriso.

–Pelo visto, você não é um inútil. - Jayson somente de vista arremessado seu pai quilômetros ao céu para logo depois aparecer acima dele. - mas ainda precisa de muito para me vencer. - lhe da um chute o jogando ao chão com força e o fazendo cuspir sangue. Ao tentar se levantar urra de dor, sua perna estava inutilizável pelo osso que saia dela.

–Seu miserável. - resmungou o rei olhando seu filho com desdém e nojo. Jayson põe a espada em seu pescoço e o encara sereno.

–Ultimas palavras? - pergunta seriamente Jayson apertando a ponta da espada em seu pescoço fazendo um pouco de sangue sair. O rei, vendo que ele estava decidido, suspira.

–Vai ser um rei melhor do que jamais pude ser... Boa sorte! - assim a espada atravessa seu pescoço, sangue é jorrado e assim o rei é morto acabando com a guerra. Aqueles poucos soldados que sobraram encararam Jayson e começaram a se curvar, havia matado e rei e, por direito, era o novo líder deles.

Ele retira a espada e encara seu pai suspirando pesadamente, guarda a espada e vai até Kory que fazia de tudo para se controlar, estava a suar frio. Chegou até ela e a abraçou.

–desculpe. - Dito isso encrava a espada em seu abdômen a fazendo cai em seus braços desacordada. - era preciso, perdão...

**Kory POV'S ON**

Minha cabeça estava pesada, meu corpo doía muito de um jeito que me fazia querer gritar. Ouvi vozes ao fundo, todas me eram familiar, agora que percebi que estava dormindo.

Abri lentamente os olhos me acostumando com a claridade do local, quando a imagem ficou nítida olhei em volta, estava na enfermaria da torre, a de Jump City. Levantei-me contudo e encarei em volta, meus amigos -tanto uns dos titans quando os de infância - estavam na sala me olhando assustados. Minhas memórias voltaram como um baque me fazendo por a mão na cabeça... Coisas que eu adoraria não ter lembrado.

–Você ta bem amiga? - perguntou Milla para mim. Levantei minha cabeça e a encarei curiosa.

–Por que estou aqui? - perguntei a ela que pareceu estremecer.

–Bom, a guerra terminou e, levamos todos os titans feridos para a torre para tratá-los. - disse ela sorrindo.

–Quantas perdas? - tomei coragem para perguntar. Todos ali desviaram o olhar.

–10 perdas. Com 15 feridos gravemente e o resto com ferimentos leves, todos sendo cuidados por Ravena - Olhei em volta e vi que ela não estava lá, nem Cyborg e Robin. Abaixei o olhar, queria perguntar quem eram aqueles que perdemos mas estava sem coragem. ouço Jayson suspirar.

–quer que falemos mesmo? Não acho que é uma boa saber quais foram aqueles que partiram, não agora. - disse ele serenamente. Somente sorri, um sorriso falso. Coloquei minhas pernas para fora da maca sentindo uma pontada no meu Abdômen, olhei e estava enfaixado. -Tive de te acertar. Desculpe. -disse ele com o olhar baixo, olhar de culpa. Desci da marca, andei em sua direção e o abracei, ele se assustou no inicio mas retribuiu com mais força com que lhe dei.

–Não fica assim, se foi preciso não tinha jeito. Não se sinta culpado Jay, não quero te ver assim. - disse a ele saindo do abraço vendo seu lindo sorriso. -Assim que eu gosto. -Todos ali riem.

–Esta bem mesmo Estelar? - perguntou mutano, somente assenti com a cabeça e dei-lhe um sorriso.

–seria bom se você fosse falar com Robin. - disse Merk, isso me deu uma pontada no peito, por que? - ele está preocupado desde que você perdeu a cabeça. - disse arrogantemente, o que deu nele?

–da para ser mais gentil o cabeça oca? - repreende Milla.

–Quem é cabeça oca vovó? - diz ele visivelmente irritado. Milla explodiu, começaram de novo? serio isso? até aqui?

–QUEM É VOVÓ SEU IDIOTA E RETARDADO. -gritou Milla ficando frente a frente com Merk. Eu e os titans somente olhando, olhei pra Mutano que tentava conter o riso, junto de abelha que gargalhava.

–Você nem sabe ofender. Isso não é briga de criança vovó, e nem pode você não é mais criança. Nem sei como consegue andar sem sua bengala. - provoca Merk.

–Pelo menos eu tenho na-mo-ra-do. - Todos ficamos quietos, até abelha que morria de rir a momentos atrás. Merk ri, vish.

–Quem iria querer namorar o Jayson? Só você... - Imaginei, Jayson vai entrar no meio.

–Como é? - diz Jayson faiscando. Não disse.

–Vamos sair daqui. -sussurrei ao Mutano e a Abelha, os dois murmuraram um "aaaah" por não poderem mais ver. Saímos.

–Onde está Robin? -perguntei receosa.

–No terraço! - disse abelha. Assenti e continuei meu caminho sozinha. Passei pelos titans em estado grave, uns 15 se não me engano. Em uma das salas estava Kid Flash com queimaduras feias pelo corpo todo e Jinx estava ao seu lado segurando em sua mão. Estava ligado a um aparelho que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos. Estava vivo. Não estava com sua máscara, assim mostrando seu rosto, olhos verdes, cabelos ruivos, e mantinha o rosto sereno, como se não tivesse arrependimento de nada, o que será que aconteceu?

Continuei meu caminho, subi as escadas do terraço parando frente a porta. Travei. Respirei fundo pegando na maçaneta. "Vamos, mão funciona." resmungava comigo mesma, sou tão fraca, tão sem coragem quando se trata de Robin. Abri a porta e dei de encontro com ele apoiado na beirada da Torre. Me aproximei devagar temendo que ele não quisesse me ver.

–Robin? - perguntei com a voz mais doce que pude. Ele nada respondeu, não sei o que falar, muito menos por onde começar a falar com ele. Parei a um ou dois metros dele. - Esta bravo comigo? - perguntei temendo um "Sim". Continuou quieto, acho que não quer conversar comigo. Suspiro pesadamente e me viro para sair mas sua mão segura meu braço se puxando para um abraço. Me assustei com isso... -Ro... - ele me interrompe com um beijo, um beijo que a tempo não

sentia. Não resisti e retribui.

Nos beijávamos apaixonadamente, ele tinha uma das mãos em minha cintura e a outra afagava minha bochecha delicadamente. Entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos brincando com eles. O beijo se aprofundava mais e mais, fazendo nossas línguas dançarem juntas em sincronismo, um sentindo o sabor do outro, como se fosse uma droga, não podendo ficar ser o outro. Paramos pela falta do ar.

Continuamos com os olhos fechados e as testas coladas. Dava para sentir a respiração descompassada de Robin se misturar com a minha.

–Ainda está decidida? - perguntou-me. Gelei, estava falando do que lhe disse?

–Não tenho mais certeza de nada Robin. É o certo mas, meu coração diz que é errado. - murmurei para ele ainda ofegante.

–não tem certo ou errado na sua decisão, se achar melhor, faça! Mas... - parou de falar arrancando um selinho rápido de mim. - ...não é o que quero. Não quero ter de me separar de você Star! -disse ele com a voz temerosa. -Te amo! - A quanto tempo não escuto isso? Meus olhos marejaram.

–Também te amo Robin. Muito... - disse com a voz chorona, deixando uma lagrima descer por minha bochecha. Robin passa sua mão em meu rosto para depois me beijar. Um beijo doce. - ...Por eu te amar tanto, que irei embora. Te deixar seguro. - falei entre as lagrimas. O abracei fortemente. Ele afundou o rosto em meu pescoço apertando-me fortemente. Não sei se chorava como eu, mas não conseguia mais me conter, os soluços começaram a ficar altos. - Perdoe-me por favor... - murmurei - por favor. - Robin beija meu pescoço delicadamente me fazendo arrepiar.

–Não tem do que pedir desculpas. Eu só... Não quero te perder só isso. Mas, se é o que quer. O que posso dizer? - disse Robin, sua voz estava embaçada, como se algo em sua garganta prendesse sua voz. Estava chorando.

–Não irá me perder. Nunca irei me esquecer de você. Será sempre o único homem que amei de verdade. Sempre. - ele me apertou mais ainda.

–Te amo. Te amo muito. Sei que nunca demonstrei isso mas, amo de verdade, nunca se esqueça. - falou ele.

–Não esquecerei...

.

.

.

–Também te amo! Para sempre.

.

.

.

Meu ultimo dia na Terra. Depois de desabafar com Robin parti com Ryan na nave de Jayson que nos levaria até Tamaran. Fiquei na janela pensando nas palavras que disse a Robin durante a guerra... "Te amo, mas terei de ir embora depois que isso acabar. Perdoe-me."

Essas palavras acabaram comigo de um jeito que estraçalhou meu coração. Não queria ir embora, mas era a melhor decisão, assim ninguém nunca mais o machucaria por minha causa. Ao amo tanto que o quero feliz e vivo, nem que seja com outra pessoa.

Vou começar outra vida, uma vida sem você, espero que se de bem em tudo que fizer...

Te amo Robin...

**0oo0oo0oo0ooo0**

O livro de capa Azul é fechado pelas mãos de uma mulher de Cabelos pretos avermelhados com olhos azuis-turquesa. As crianças a sua frente a olhavam.

–Já acabou? - perguntou uma menininha de cabelos vermelhos.

–Sim, acabou. - respondeu docemente ela.

–Mas, sem final feliz? E o resto Imperatriz Nana? - perguntou outra menina. A morena sorri.

Não tem resto minha querida. Essas foram as ultimas palavras escritas pela minha avó, a imperatriz Kory. Seu diário acaba aqui. - Respondeu Nana para pequena. As crianças ali presentes murmuraram um "aaaaaah" em sinal de desgosto.

–Mas ela escolhe quem? Merk ou Robin? Ela se casou né? - dessa fez foi um rapaz a perguntar.

–Sim, ela escolheu um deles e se casou. - Todos olharam para ela curiosos. - querem saber quem é?

–SIIIM! - responderam todos em uníssono. Nana ri.

–Bom, darei o só o nome de meu avô, o resto descubram sozinhos. - disse ela, todos assentiram e ela continuou.

–O nome do meu avô é Richard Grayson!

**FIM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradeço a leitura, espero tê-los agradado.<strong>

**Até uma proxima!**

**Beijos de Chocolate 3**


End file.
